Lily Potter A New Beginning
by 13Kali
Summary: The sky was filled with darkness, my heart almosts stops beating in my chest. I touch my hand to my stomach, and look at Scorp. The danger that was coming, was more powerful than me. But was it more powerful than us put together? Scorp takes my hand, and I know that no matter what I had him. Voldemort had taken over everything. SEQUEL; Lily Potter; The Beginning of the Third War
1. The start

_**Note from the author; Hey guys so this is my first fanfic! I hope you guys like it and please review! And of course all rights belong to J.K. Rowling, but of course this story is mine, and my rights are reserved!**_

I stretch and sigh as I climb out of bed.

It was 8 in the morning, my usual time that I wake up, and I grab a neon pink tank top, neon dark blue shorts, along with my size D padded bra, and my lacey, skimpy panties.

I step into my bathroom, locking the door behind me, as I step into the shower and use my wonderful smelling body wash, that smelled like chiffon and rain.

I step out drying myself off, and then I quickly wax my body.

I quickly brush my teeth, then I apply my makeup, and magically dry my long red hair.

I dress myself quickly, admiring my slender, bone revealing body, and my long, perfectly straight hair spills over my shoulders.

"Lily! Breakfast is ready!" my mum calls from the kitchen.

I sigh and yell, "Be down in a minute!"

I put on deodorant, and use my favorite perfume, Viva La Juicy, and I walk back into my closet.

I grab my leather flip-flops then I slip on my navy hoodie, since it was a chilly fall morning.

"Lily Potter! If I have to tell you again I swear to Merlin!" Mum shouts and I roll my eyes.

I walk out of my room and down the stairs to the living room.

I turn and head through the dining room, and into the kitchen where my brothers are loading their plates with the small crepes Mum made, because we were going to the Burrow for dinner.

"For Merlin's sake James, you're not going to eat a thing at the Burrow."Dad says shaking his head and rolling his eyes at James who was stuffing his face with the small three-inch crepes.

"Lily Potter! We have to leave soon!" Mum shouts and I grin as I stand behind her.

"Slow down crazy lady or you'll pop a vein." I say and James, Al and even Dad snicker.

"Lily, darling while you look beautiful you need to take less time." Mum says shaking her head and grinning and I roll my eyes.

"I was in there for 45 mins, Mum." I say and she shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Darling, are you going to eat?" Mum asks.

"No. I'll just eat at the Burrow." I say and James grins.

"More for me-" James shouts and then he chokes on his food and we all shake our heads at him.

"James eating requires chewing." Dad says as James swallows and smirks.

"Well there's no food left anyway. Harry, do you know when Teddy's going to get here? He swore he'd come school shopping with us." Mum says and Dad shakes his head.

"I'll go find him." Al says standing up and I roll my eyes.  
"Al you can't even find a girlfriend, let alone our own brother." I say and everyone snickers.

"Is Draco, and Scorpius coming?" Mum asks.

Draco and Scorpius Malfoy have lived at my house since I was ten.

Astoria Malfoy, Scorp's mum had been murdered right in front of him when he was eleven at his very own house on Christmas break, so they came to live with us for a while, well a while turned into six years.

But my brothers, were best mates with Scorp, and Scorp and I talked sometimes, mostly it was just innuendos and partying, and the occasional flirting session, and once we had kissed, when we played a Muggle game called spin the bottle.

"Dad's not coming." Scorp says sitting down at the table, "He's got work today."

"That's a shame." Mum says smiling, as she gives us all a bottle of water.

"What about you, Scorpius? I believe you need new robes." Dad says.

"Dad." I say sighing rolling my eyes.

Back when Dad went to Hogwarts you had to wear robes.

Now for girls it's the color of your house sweater, with a skirt, and on we only had to wear our uniform's two days out of the five we spent in classes a week.

And for guys it's the same without the skirt, or a button down shirt and jeans or slacks.

"I know. Clothes." Dad says and I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"You're so old-fashioned." I mutter and he grins and Mum pretends to look hurt.

"Does that mean we're old?" Mum asks and I smirk.

"Yeah it does." I say and Mum scowls, so I add. "Don't worry Mum, you still look like you're twenty-five."

Mum truly did look that way, there was no trace of grey in her hair, there was not even a wrinkle on her face, she still was slender exactly like me, and she had long red straight hair that still looked wonderful.

Mum's hair was only two inches shorter than mine, mine was just past my ribs, Mum's ended just above her ribcage.

"Does that make me an old man with a hot wife and beautiful children?" Dad asks.

"Ugh dad!" I shout and he smirks.

"Waiting for an answer." Dad says and I sigh.

"Yes." I say sticking out my tongue, but it was a total lie.

Dad still looked like he was twenty-five as well, he still had a full head of messy black hair, along with no wrinkles, but a few scars.

"I'm hurt Lilsy." Dad says faking hurt.

"I'm a Slytherin, dad, get used to it." I say and mum sighs.

"Lily please don't start that again." Mum says.

I sigh over-dramatically and Scorp grins.

"Say Lilsy, are you ready to cream Gryffindor this year?" Scorp asks and I shove him slightly.

"You know I hate being called that." I say smirking slightly and he smirks back.

Scorp and I had kind of the same relationship as James and Al did, and I know Scorp looks at me like a little sister, I just don't know why it bothers me so much.

"Okay, kids." Mum says coming back from retrieving her purse and car keys.

"You can't be serious." James says and Mum scowls.

"Driving takes too long." Al complains.

"I hate driving." I say and my mom sighs.

"Fine but if you get splinched don't come crying to me." Mum says sounding frustrated as she sets her keys aside.

My mum's threat was nothing, we all knew that if one of us so much as complained we had a headache she'd be by our side immediately.

"Alright come on, this can't take all day." Dad says smiling slightly as he puts his hand on Mum's shoulder and she smiles back at him as we walk out the door.

"Alo Homora." Mum says and the door snaps locked.

"Take each other's hands." Dad says.

Scorp puts his hand on my back and I look at him and he raises his eyebrows, suggestively.

"Scorp." I say rolling my eyes, but actually enjoying the way his hand feels on my back, the way his touch alone sends electric currents through my body.

"You know you love it, Lily." Scorp says and I give him a flirty shrug of my shoulder as James sharply grabs my shoulder and we aparate.

I shiver as we stand in Diagon Alley, the cold air biting at my exposed skin.

"You're cold." James says grinning and I shake my head.

"Where to first?" Dad asks.

"The bookstore." Mum says.

"The joke shop!" James yells out.

"Clothes." Scorp says and I look at him and nod my head.

"Okay!" Dad says.

"Ginny, Albus, go meet up with Hermione and Rose at the bookshop. James, Scorp, and Lily we'll go clothes shopping." Dad says.

"But dad, I need clothes." Al complains and Dad sighs.

"Fine. James go with your mum." Dad says and James sighs.

"Why can't she go by herself?" James asks.

"James." I say, knowing that James had just touched a very sensitive nerve.

Death Eaters.

That was the answer to James' question, the Death Eaters were rallying, all of them had escaped from Azkaban and Dad was fearing the worst.

"Err… Sorry." James says.

"Call you when we're done." I mutter and my mum nods her head.

"Love you! Stay safe!" she shouts as she walks away and I can hear her start to scold James.

"Where we going?" Dad asks and I grin as we start walking to the Muggle clothes shop.

I stop in front of Hollister, which is right next to Abercrombie and Gilly Hicks.

I look at Dad and he sighs and I hold out my hand.  
"Here" Dad says and he hands me his credit card.

"Don't spend too much." Dad says and I hug him.

"I won't Dad!" I shout.

As Scorp, Al, and I walk inside I get lost in clothes as does Scorp, and Al and soon enough, we've bought pretty much the entire store as we all walk out carrying big bags full of clothes, each of us probably having spent 1,000 dollars, and then we head over to Abercrombie, and Gilly Hicks doing the same thing and spending the same amount.

We then headed across the street to Aeropostale and grab various things spending at least two hundred dollars there each as well.

I'm surprised not to see my dad waiting for us as we get out and stand in the middle of the street.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hey." I say.  
"Hey honey, I'm at the library with your mother." My dad says.

"Did something happen?" I ask him.

"No. But finish up okay." Dad says and I can sense he's lying to us.

"Okay we're just going to go to the shoe store quick." I say.

"Okay, hurry up." Dad says and I hang up my iPhone and slide it back into my pocket.

"Let's go." I say and we walk to the shoe store.

As we're paying for our shoes I look outside, it was getting darker, and I noticed that it was starting to rain.

And I don't mean the soft lovely rain that when I was a child I liked to dance in I meant the pouring, hail, thunderstorm and lightening, pain in the ass rain.

I sigh as I pick up my bag, I had gotten combat boots, vans, toms, gray boots, and long almost knee-high gray boots with a slight heel on them, and then for the heck of it I got some beautiful sparkly high heels, about ten pairs of converse, and then a pair of pretty Nikes.

I put my hood on my head and Scorp, and Al follow me out the bags were getting to be too much to carry.

"Lilsy let's just aparate and take this home." Al says and I nod my head.

"Yeah this is too much to carry." I say as I can't even move since I have way too many bags.

Scorp uncomfortably shifts to me and presses his leg into mine and his hip and Al puts a bag between his knees and grabs my wrist as we aparate.

I stumble into the door then I lean down and pick up the key from under the mat and I walk inside.

I casually throw my bags inside as does Al and Scorp and I can hear Draco Malfoy swearing profusely.

"Scorpius!" Draco barks and Scorp groans.

"Oh no." Scorp says and I give him a comforting smile.

"Scorpius, Al, Lily. Thank Merlin you guys are safe." Draco says.

"Why what's happened?" I ask.

"No time to explain. But your father told me that if I was to see you to meet you at the burrow." Draco says.

"So we have to aparate to the burrow?" I ask.

"Yes and you best go quick. I have to head back to the Ministry of Magic." Draco says and he pats Scorpius on his shoulder and walks out of the house and I hear the crack as he aparates.

"Okay. So here's what we know. Some basic crisis has broke out. Our family is waiting for us at the burrow and we're supposed to aparate." Al says.

"C'mon we better go." James says tugging on my arm slightly, he must have been here waiting for us as well.

Out of my two brothers I had a closer bond with James, he's always overprotective of me, yet he wouldn't stop to prank me, where as Al was protective of me too, but he never really had fun with me preferring to hang around Scorp or Hugo.

"We can't just all aparate at once, it's a miracle we didn't get splinched the first time." Scorp muses as he touches his hand to my back yet again.

"Scorp's right. Al and I will go, and Scorp you better damn well take care of my sister." James says in a very threatening way his gangly 6ft 2 figure towering over us, even Scorp who was only two inches shorter seemed like a midget under James.

"I'd give her my life." Scorp says and I remember how we had dated last year, and recently broke up a month ago.

"Scorp." I say remembering what our breakup had been over.

"Don't sweat it Lily, let's go." Scorp says as he grabs my hand.

"We'll discuss it at the Burrow." I say a certain firmness in my voice that no one dared arguing with.

"Right. Scorp, Lily you first." Al says eyeing us.

Scorp wraps his arms around my waist, "Better safe then sorry right?"

And then it begins, that sensation that I hate tugs at my navel and pulls me and Scorp as I shriek loudly as I land on the front lawn in front of the Burrow.

"Lily!" Mum shrieks from inside and her arms are wrapped around me quickly and rather tight.

"Ow! Mum let me go!" I exclaim my ankle burning from where I had landed hard on it.

"Oh alright, Scorpius I trust you're alright?" Mum asks and she unwillingly lets me go.

"Yes Mrs. Potter." Scorp says and she hugs him tightly.

"Call me Ginny." She says and she pats his cheek and with a shriek she runs after James and Al who have just arrived in the middle of the yard.

"Lily, you okay?" Dad asks touching my arm and I nod my head.

"Alright get inside, it's not safe out here." Dad says and Scorp and I head inside unwillingly and I open my mouth to speak to him as we enter the living room but he walks over to talk with Fred.

"Hey Lil-a-flower." Roxanne says and I smirk.  
"Roxy-Poxy." I say and she grins.

"Fair enough." Roxanne says and she shrugs.

Just then a small ball of light appears in the living room and Dad pushes past us all and looks at it.

It lights up now taking all the lights that were on in the house, leaving a blinding light and James pushes past me and stands somewhat in front of me and Teddy stands by my dad, Victoire gripping his hand.

"The Ministry has fallen once again." Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice came from the ball of light, "Voldemort is truly back. He has learned all the locations of the safe houses."

My dad's expression was pale and Scorp stands next to me and looks into my eyes solemnly.

"Dad." Scorp whispers as the ball of light disappears and the lights in the house turn back on.

"Harry." Mum says and she rushes over to Dad.

"Dad." I whisper and he turns to look at me, rising from where he had been crouched.

He puts his hands on my shoulders, "Dad, what's going to happen to us now?"

"Lily, sweetheart, you will be fine. I'll make sure of it." Dad says and he hugs me tightly.

"I'm scared." I whisper and he makes a sniffling sound.

"I know baby, I am too." Dad says and he puts a hand on my cheek and kisses my forehead.

"Perhaps, we should eat and then discuss this matter." Mum says and James grins.

"I'm finally old enough, all that eavesdropping was starting to get annoying." James says and Mum shakes her head.

"Anyone over 20." Mum says and she shakes her head at my brother.

"Shh! Kids dig in. Ginny, Hermione dear would you be dears and help me with setting up the air beds?" Grandmum asks and they nod their heads.

"Sure mum." Mum says.

"I'm not hungry, Grandmum. Can I help you?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No thank you, dear. You need to eat, you need to be strong." Grandmum says and she pats my cheek and bustles off to set off the beds.

I sigh as I sit down at the table, I didn't feel like eating.

"Lily eat." Teddy says and he shoots me a look.  
"I can't." I say.

"Lily, the last thing dad needs is a burden." Teddy says and I sigh and take a small scoop of macaroni and put it on my plate as I shove it in my mouth and finish quickly.

"Lily darling, is there anything you would like us to pick up?" Dad asks.

"What?" I ask.

"At the house." Dad says.

"My trunk, the bags of stuff we got today." I say knowing that everything I need is in there.

"Alright, James, Al same for you?" Dad asks and my brothers nod their heads.

"Dad, you can't go back." I say And my dad smiles.

"It'll be fine Lilsy." My dad says and he plants a kiss on my forehead and walks out the door, my uncle Ron close behind him and I hear their crack as they aparate.

"Lily darling, you'll be sleeping next to Scorp, and Roxanne." Mum says and I watch as she expands the living room slightly using magic.

My mum moves the sectional, and chairs out-of-the-way, along with the coffee table, as the full-sized mattresses take up a lot of room.

"Teddy and Victoire can take the guest room." Mum says sighing.

"Thanks, mum." Teddy says and Mum smiles.

Teddy knew that my mum wasn't his, but he still called her that because that was who raised him, sometimes he'd call her Aunt Ginny as well.

"You're welcome darling." Mum says as another crack rings through the night and Dad comes in, along with uncle Ron.

There were suitcases in their arms, and bags of stuff spilling over their arms.

"Geez Lils, what did you buy the store?" Dad asks and I smirk.

**I revised this chapter for you guys, I plan on revising the others as well. Leave a review if you want the story to be continued.**


	2. The Chosen One

I jump up in my spaghetti strap, blue lacey sleeping gown that cuts off halfway to my knees.

"Dad!" I shout and I hear my dad run down the stairs as the person who had walked in the door walks closer to me and flips on the lights.

"Lils!" my dad shouts as he pulls me behind him and I sigh a breath of relief when I see Kingsley standing in front of me.

"Kingsley." I whisper and I stand up and he smiles.  
"Sorry to scare you, but I have word." Kingsley says.

"Lils, why don't you ask Kingsley if he wants anything? I'll go get the adults." My father says and he plants a kiss on my cheek as I run my fingers through my long straight red hair that still looks perfect.

"Kingsley, do you want anything to drink?" I ask and Kingsley smiles through the solemn look on his face.

"No thank you, Lily. I'd hate to be an inconvenience." Kingsley says.  
"It's okay. My grandmother will be starting the coffee maker as is." I say and Kingsley smiles.

"In that case I would love a cup of coffee." Kingsley says as my mother walks down the stairs wearing her gray sleeping gown identical to mine, but she's wearing a cardigan over it.

"Good morning, Lily." My mother says and I glance at the clock.

"Its 2 a.m. mum. Doesn't really qualify as morning." I say and my mother shakes her head and kisses my forehead.

"So Kingsley, what do you need to discuss?" asks my grandfather coming down the stairs along with my grandmother, aunt Hermione, uncle Ron, Teddy, and Victorie.

"Something that we all need to know. But I'd like to talk to Harry and Lily alone as well." Kingsley says and my mother eyes him.

"Lily, could you wake them?" Teddy asks and I nod my head sleepily.

"James and Al Potter wake up!" I shout and I look down as they stir slightly yet lay their heads back down and go back to sleep.

I sigh and pick up the side of James mattress, and I throw it onto Al, the mattress going across the room, and James toppling onto Al.

I grin, and Teddy chuckles slightly as does my father as James groans loudly as does Al as they get up.  
"Hugo, Rose, Roxanne, and Scorp get up!" I say and they get up and we all sit at the table.

"What word do you bring?" my grandmother asks nervously.

"The Ministry has been taken over, however we are getting it stabilized, and Hogwarts is safe, being protected by our finest aurors other than Harry of course." Kingsley says.

"And him?" my mother asks nervously.

"Voldemort is truly back. The sightings have been confirmed." Kingsley says taking a deep breath.

My father puts his head in his hands and the room is solemn.

All I know is that Voldemort killed many people during the war, and he's back to kill everyone in my family.

"Why did you need to talk with me and dad?" I ask.

"Well Lily, how much do you know about the first war?" Kingsley asks and my mother and father eye him.

"Lily knows plenty." My mother says firmly but Kingsley ignores her and continues looking right at me.

"Nothing basically." I say and Kingsley nods his head.

"Well your namesake Lily Potter, and James Potter were murdered by Voldemort, because they got in the way when he came to kill your father because of a prophecy when he was one." Kingsley says and my jaw drops.  
"What?" I hiss at my parents.

"Kingsley!" my mother warns.

"Through his years at Hogwarts, Voldemort entered his life various times, trying to kill him. When your dad turned 17, Hermione, Ron and him set out to finally destroy Voldemort. A war erupted but our side won. In the process various people died including, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and Fred. Voldemort is back now so that he can fulfill the new prophecy." Kingsley says.

"New prophecy?!" my father asks looking at James, Al and I, everyone looking at my dad.

"Yes, but its different this time." Kingsley says.

"How so?" Teddy asks.

"Harry isn't the person that has to fulfill it this time." Kingsley says and he slowly looks at all of us.

"Then who is?" my father asks sounding worried.

Kingsley sighs pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to my dad.

"What is that?" Hermione asks.

"A summary of the prophecy." My father says going pale.

Kingsley takes the piece of paper back, and sighs.

"This prophecy was created to tell about the new war. Voldemort will fight against a Potter yet again, and they will become ensued in an almost endless way of death and life. One must kill the other in order to survive the ordeal." Kingsley reads aloud and my mother puts her face in her hands and my father squeezes her tightly.

"Who is it?" my father asks, the name must not have been on the paper.

"Voldemort and Lily Luna Potter will fight to the death." Kingsley says and I take in a gasp of shock.

"No!" my mother cries out.

"Not her!" James and Al scream together.

"She's not old enough!" my uncle Ron says.

"She's a child!" My grandmother says.

"She's only a girl!" Aunt Hermione says.

"No, not her!" Teddy and Victorie shout out.

"Lily?" Roxanne asks nervously glancing at me.

"Bloody hell no!" Hugo shouts.

"Lily doesn't deserve this." Rose states simply.

"No! I won't allow it." My father says through his teeth, his voice determined.

"Mr. Potter, Harry, Voldemort has seen the prophecy." Kingsley says and I look around in shock.


	3. Run

I glance nervously around, my heart racing in my chest.

"No." my mother says choking back a sob as she puts her head into my father's shoulder

"No! She can't!" James exclaims as I sit there in shock.

"She's just a child. Too young." My gm says and I look around and Scorp looks at me.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Scorp asks as I shake wildly, and I fight to gain composure.

"I need a minute." I say quietly and I stand up and push my chair in, still shaking wildly.

"I'll go with you." Scorp says and I look at him and nod my head as we slowly walk out the front door.

As the cold breeze of the night hits me I run to the small lake that my grandfather had made to entertain us, and keep the hot air from driving us crazy in the warm summer heat.

I now crouch on the rock and shake wildly as Scorp wraps his arms around me and I collapse into him my breathing hitched.

I never cried, never, and I wasn't about to now, but I just wanted to be held to feel safe again.

"Shh… I won't let anything happen to you." Scorp says and I look up at him as we sit down, I in-between his legs.

"How?" I ask my long red hair blowing in the wind as I look down at the swirling lake.

"I'll be with you every step of the way. You won't do this alone." Scorp says and I look at him.

"You will?" I ask breaking out into a smile.

"Of course I will, Lily. You're my girl." Scorp says and he kisses my hair.

"How could you still love me after our breakup? After what happened?" I ask him and he sighs.

"Lily that was the past. I love you, and I always have and always will." Scorp says and he kisses my cheek.

"After what I did to you?" I ask him and he sighs.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I wasn't that perfect either." Scorp says.

"You'll really stay with me the whole time? You'll be right by my side?" I ask him and he smiles.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Scorp says and he rests his chin on my hair.

"I love you, Scorp." I whisper and he looks down at me.

"I love you so much, Lily." Scorp says and with that he kisses my lips softly and I sigh as the wind sends a shiver down my spine.

"Maybe we should go back inside." I say and Scorp looks at me.

"Lily, I know this is a bad time." Scorp starts to say but I cut him off.

"Yes, Scorp. We're together. I wouldn't have it any other way." I say and he smiles and kisses my cheek.

"I love you forever, Lily." Scorp says and I smile as he helps me to my feet.

"We'll face this together right?" I ask him and he nods his head.

I take his hand as we walk back inside, and sit down.

"Lily, darling. We're coming up with a plan. Sit." My mother says and I do, on Scorp's lap.

"Not again." James says with a slight smirk.

I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"Lily, we're going to come up with that the prophecy he seen was the decoy." My father says.

"He's not that dumb, dad." I say and he shakes his head.

"It'll work, Lily." My dad says.

"No it won't." I say.

"Lily I won't have you fighting against him." My father says and I sigh.

"I can and will do this." I say and my father starts to speak but Kingsley cuts him off.

"Lily's right. We have to discuss what we can do to help her." Kingsley says.

"No! Absolutely not!" my mother cries out.

"No! I won't have my only daughter's life at risk." My father says and I shake my head.

"I'll be fine. Kingsley what do I have to do, to be able to do this?" I ask.

"You have to be trained." Kingsley says.

"In?" I ask.

"Psychical training, spell training." Kingsley says.

"She's already trained physically." Roxanne says.

"What?" Kingsley asks.

"I did gymnastics as a kid, and won the national title. Then I did volleyball, and track." I say.

"You did? That's good. It'll be much easier." Kingsley says and I nod my head.

"She was the star of her team." Roxanne says.

"You were right with me." I say and she grins.

"Always will be." Roxanne says and I return her smile.

"No." my father says firmly.

"It's not your decision." I say and he shakes his head.

"Yes it is, Lils. You are my daughter, and I will not let anything happen to you." My father says.

"It's my decision and my mind is made." I say determined.

"Lily Luna Potter you listen to me-"my father says but Teddy cuts him off.

"Lily, James, Al, Scorp, Roxanne, Why don't we go for a walk outside and let the adults have some time to themselves?" Teddy says.

"Sure." James grumbles sleepily.

We start to walk out, but I stay still, unwilling to leave this argument.

"Lily." Teddy barks and I glare sharply at everyone.

"Don't make my decisions for me." I snap and then I flip my long red hair over my shoulder and walk out.

"Should we really be outside right now?" Victorie asks taking Teddy's hand.

"You have me." Teddy says smiling and my hand is immediately yearning for my wand, my wand that I had conveniently forgotten in the house.

"I have an idea." James says.  
"Well that's bloody brilliant. What's your idea to shoot darts at each other?" I snap and James glares slightly.

"I was thinking more of the line of practicing." James says sending me a glare and I grin wide.

"Fine, get your ass ready to be pulped." I mutter as I walk towards the door.

"Lily stay with us." Teddy says.  
"I have to get my wand stupid." I say and I walk back inside, interrupting a very heated conversation.

"She's only 16! I won't have her go through what I went through!" my father shouts pointing his finger at Kingsley.

"This isn't my choice Harry! But you did it! You killed him and you were only a year older!" Kingsley says calmly.

"Damn it! No you don't bloody understand! That's my baby girl out there!" my father shouts and I clear my throat, and everyone's heads snap back to me.

"Lily, darling." My mother says clearing her throat as she eyes my father, "Do you need anything?"

"No. I just umm… I forgot my wand." I say and my father groans.  
"Do you see now? She's forgetful, she's clumsy, she's a child, and she's my child and I will do everything to protect her." My father says.

"Well umm… this is awkward, I'm just gonna grab my wand, and maybe my backpack." I say and I grab my backpack I had made last night with my siblings and cousins.

It was an emergency backpack with clothes, a map, a first aid kit, and many more much needed supplies.

I sling it over my back and grab my wand, and walk out of the house, almost shutting the door when I hear a voice behind me.

"Lily, I'm sorry." My father says and I look at him.

"It's not your fault." I mutter as I walk out.

I slam the door shut behind me, desperately wanting to cry, but I couldn't, I wouldn't, not for this.

"Lily come on, we can practice in the corn." Al says softly, as they wait for me on the edge of the corn.

"Come here." Scorp says seeing my expression.

Scorp wraps his arm around my waist, and I sigh softly his eyes watching me curiously.

We walk in the corn and Teddy stops.

"Okay guys so this is the plan, we're going to spread out, Lily it's your job to take us out. Using only stunning spells." Teddy says and I look at him.

"Teddy must we do this?" I hiss and Teddy sighs and a large burst of green light fills the night sky.

"Get down!" Scorp shouts and he pushes my underneath him as a spell barely misses us.

"What's happening?" Roxanne shouts.

"Get together! We have to get out of here!" Teddy shouts and we all race towards each other, still crouching, and Scorp's hand on the small of my back.

"Listen aparate out of here in the forest wherever! Do you hear me? Find someplace safe and stay there! Then I want you to aparate to Hogwarts when school starts do you understand?" Teddy shouts over the angry voices and the winds of the green jets of light being shot toward us.

"You're not coming?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"They need me here! You'll be okay. Stay safe and stay together!" Teddy shouts and he kisses my forehead quickly as James grabs me sharply by my wrist and we all hold onto each other.

"Lily!" I hear my father shout and I stand up and look at him  
"Dad!" I shout and he looks at me as I dodge a red jet of light.

"Get out of here!" Teddy shouts.

"Go!" my father shouts and I give him one last look as I'm sucked in by my navel.

I land on the ground, my back digging into a tree and I scream as I feel my back bleed, and my knees are badly scraped and bleeding somewhat as well.

"Lily." Scorp says and he wraps his arms around me and holds me close to him.

"Where are we?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"I don't know, love." Scorp says as Roxanne pants for air.

"Gawd that was exhilarating." Roxanne pants out and I roll my eyes.

"Only you Rox, would think that was fun." I say and Al shouts.

"You okay, Lily?" Al asks.

"Yeah fine." I mutter as I stand and Scorp takes my hand and Roxanne winds her arm through mine and I shake my head.

"Bloody hell that hurt." James says standing up as he wipes blood off of his legs.

I shiver and Scorp takes off his hoodie revealing his bare chest, and puts it around my shoulders and I gratefully slide my arms through it.

It smelled exactly like him, wonderful, amazing, and strong, it was the Abercrombie scent and it made me want to dig into him.

"Bloody hell, Lils. Why you wearing that skimpy thing?" James asks and I shake my head.

"You just noticed that? God you're daft." I say and he smirks.

"You know you love me." James says and I shake my head.

"I'd love you if you'd shut the hell up." I mutter and James smirks and throws his head back laughing.

"That' s impossible." Al says.

"Yeah probably. Just had to give it a shot though." I say and Scorp laughs.

"So on a much darker note, let's find out where the hell we are." Al says and I nod my head.

"Yeah, we might want to do that." I say.

"Stay close to me." Scorp whispers in my ear and I nod my head as we walk straight.

The sun was just beginning to rise, and my feet ached as my vans weren't exactly hiking shoes.

"You don't know where we are?" I ask James as we walk up a hill.

"No. Teddy chose where we would go." James says.

"I miss home." Al says and I shake my head.

"Al, you only miss home because you miss food." I say rolling my eyes as we continue walking.

"No duh." James says and I grin.

**Okay guys so i know that this was a very important chapter in the story and i promise that there will be more action! Any guesses on where they are? Thanks guys please review!**


	4. Finding a way home

"Lily breathe." Scorp says as he holds me tight against him.

I was heaving, and gasping for air; my lungs felt like they were gonna explode.

The shock of everything was starting to get to me and I was drenched with the feeling of dread.

I missed home; I missed my bed, my parents, and yes my annoying cousin Fred who would team up with James and Scorp to prank me.

"I don't wanna walk any farther." I say and Scorp pulls me tighter.

"I know love." Scorp says and he presses his lips against my hair.

"What's taking so long?" Al asks as he, James, and Roxanne double back.

"What's wrong with her?" Roxanne asks worriedly.

Are you okay?" James asks.

"Lily?" Al asks.

"I can't breathe." I whisper and Scorp rubs my back soothingly.

"We need to get out of here. Get to the Leaky Cauldron." Scorp says and my brothers and Roxanne nod their heads knowingly.

"What's wrong with her?" James asks, his big brother instincts turning on.

"I-"I start to say but my voice gets caught in my throat.

"Let's get her inside." Scorp says and he stands pulling me to my feet as I wobble he presses me against him my wrists shaking as they come against his chest.

James, Roxanne, and Al join hands and Scorp nods as I shake.

"All five of us aparating at once is too much for her. I'll take her." Scorp says and Roxanne looks at me for reassurance and I nod my head and they aparate with a crack.

I groan as my legs cramp up, and Scorp murmurs in my ear, "Shh. I'm here." Scorp whispers.

"Home." I say and Scorp sighs.

"It's not safe." Scorp says.

"I don't feel good." I say and Scorp smiles affectionately and knowingly and hugs me tighter to him.

"I know. We'll send a patronus once we get there. Let me know when you're ready." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"Go." I whisper and he nods his head and supports me as we aparate with a crack.

I stumble on a crack in the tile floor of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I got you." Scorp whispers as he holds me from my waist and kisses my hair.

"Okay." I whisper.

"There they are." Roxanne says as she walks up to us, along with James, and Al.

"Let's get a room. She needs sleep." Scorp says and Roxanne nods her head as we walk up to the front desk.

"What do you lot want?" The man asks a tired, bored and nervous expression on his face.

"A room." James says and Scorp raises his eyebrows.

"Two." Scorp says.

"Three." Roxanne says, and we all give her a look.

"I am not sharing a room with these two dumb asses." Roxanne says point her finger at my brothers and they smirk knowingly.

"Two rooms please." James says and Roxanne sighs.

"Alright connected?" The man asks.

"If we can lock the door." Scorp says and the man nods his head as Scorp looks down at me and shoots me a very seductive and mischievous look.

"Yep. Two rooms. 547 and 549 are right down the hall." The man says and he hands Scorp two room keys and Roxanne three.

"Thanks." Roxanne mutters under her breath sounding annoyed as we walk to the elevator and press the up button.

"I need a drink." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"There's a fridge in the room, love." Scorp says as we walk in the elevator and press the five.

As we get off Scorp kisses my hair, and we walk to our room and step inside.

I walk to the king sized bed on the wall, the room was actually quite spacious and I sit down on the edge of the bed as Scorp bustles into the kitchen and comes back with a bottle of water.

I unscrew the cap with shaky hands and press the top to my lips, the cool water hitting my throat, and feeling wonderful.

I down more than half the bottle and wipe my mouth my wrist and hand the bottle back to Scorp who puts the cap back on and sets it on the bedside table.

"You okay?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.

"Much better." I say truthfully as my head felt better and Scorp gives me a look that no parent would be pleased about.

Scorp's eyes draw me in, as I stand up and he wraps his arms around my hips and I put my hands on his shoulders.

I lean in to kiss him, and a burst of light fills the room.

My dad's patronus enters the room with a silvery light around it I look at Scorp, our faces still only inches apart and we both stare at the patronus.

"Lily, we managed to get away. Everyone's okay. Our home hasn't been compromised. Come home. I've sent your brothers and cousin the same patronus in case there no longer with you. Stay together, come home soon. I love you." My father's voice says, coming from the patronus.

As quick as the patronus came it disappears with a burst of silvery light and I sigh and look at Scorp.

I open my mouth to say something but Scorp, sensing what I was about to say smiles mischievously.

"We'll have plenty of time for that. Let's go." Scorp says and I nod my head but I don't move.

I lean my head in and he does too, as my cousin and brothers burst in the door and Scorp groans and I ignore them and press my lips hard against his for thirty seconds of pure bliss before I break apart from him and take his hand as we walk out of the room.

"Lily don't you wanna get changed?" Roxanne asks reminding me that I'm in my blue, short, minidress.

I nod my head and grab a pair of jeans and a cute white polka dot Hollister top, and a white Hollister tank top, from our bag on Roxanne's back.

I kick off my shoes and slip my Hollister super skinny pink flowered jeans on, then I replace my bright orange Converse, then I look at my brothers and they turn around as I slip my mini dress over my head and slip on my tank top, then my shirt.

I make sure my bright red hair falls perfectly over my shoulders, and just past my ribs, still straight as always as I put my blue dress into our bag and I take Scorp's hand as we all aparate back to our home.

My feet hit the concrete of our sidewalk and Scorp wraps his arms tight around me, as a commotion comes from the house.

"What if she's not okay?" I hear my mother shout from inside the house.

"She's strong. You know that." My father says comforting my mother.

James groans as he lands behind us on the concrete.

"Ow." James says rubbing his back.

We all start laughing and Scorp pulls me against him as a bang comes from inside the house and the door flies open.

"James! Al!" my mother exclaims clearly not seeing me in the shadows of the night as she races to hug my brothers.  
"Chill mum." James says and Scorp wraps his arms around me from behind, and I smile as I press my head into his chest and neck.

"Mum you're hurting me." Al says as my mother releases them and my father comes out the door as well.

"James, Al." my father says breathing in a sigh of relief. "Where's Lily?"

"Right here." I say and my father breathes a sigh of relief and hugs me tight.

"Are you okay?" my father asks and I nod my head.  
"Fine." I say and he releases me.

I would be okay, and I knew that I was strong enough to fight whatever was coming, and I was going to kick their ass.

_**Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long to make i must've rewrote it 5 times ugh lol. Anyway let me know what you think and any predictions?**_


	5. The Train

"Are you alright?" my mother asks me as I stand at Kings cross station, my green v neck all lace shirt, and slick black pencil skirt, the new Hogwarts uniform.

My pink toms looking pretty and polished as they sparkle as I kick my feet on the concrete of the platform.

"Yes mum." I say sighing, I had said this a million times and she had asked the same questions over and over again.

"Okay, do you have everything?" my mother asks as my father loads my trunk onto the train and my phone vibrates quietly from where I had stashed it in my navy Abercrombie cropped hoodie.

"Yes mum." I say sighing as I pull it out and start to text James, who couldn't make it to send me off.

"Brat." I mutter under my breath as I send a :P to him.

"Lily, darling I know your aggravated but I'm just worried." My mother says and I bite my lip and keep texting this time Teddy who was staying with James at the aurrors office.

"Lily I love you." My mother says and she pats my straight red hair and smooths it all the way down to where it ends just past my ribs.

"I love you too, Mum." I say and she hugs me tight as I slip my phone back into my pocket and she kisses my forehead.

"I want you to do whatever your father says, and be good. I love you, sweetheart." My mother says and she smiles and pats my arm.

"Is that it?" my father asks.

"There wasn't that much." I say and my father shakes his head.

"Lils, you had to bring two trunks. And a backpack." My father says and I smirk.

"I have a lot of stuff and there wasn't two trunks I just put an extendable charm on it." I say and my father sighs.

"Lils that bag was a ton. How are you going to possibly get that to your room?" my father asks and I grin.

"It'll be good exercise for Filch." I say and my father chuckles and my mother shoots him a look then smiles at me.

"Lily, be good, stay safe, and owl, text, call get a hold of me somehow everyday. You know where to find me if you need me. I love you, sweetie." My father says and he hugs me tight and presses his chin into my hair.

"I will dad. I love you too." I say and he smiles as the train sounds and he pats my arm as does my mother.

"Go on. I'll call you." My father says and I nod my head.

I walk toward the train and I hear a familiar shouting behind me.

"Lily! No hug goodbye for me?" Al asks and I hug him tightly and smile as I step onto the train and wave goodbye.

I walk to the very back of the train, and find our compartment the last one.  
"Hey." Roxanne says as she gives me a fist bump and sits back down the sun making our hair look radiant.

"How's Fred?" I ask and Roxanne smirks.

"Planning a major prank on the aurror department." Roxanne says and I laugh.

"That figures. James in on it?" I ask.

"Duh. They always are." Roxanne says and I roll my eyes.

"That's why he couldn't see me off? Brat." I mutter and Roxanne grins.

"Where's Scorpius?" Roxanne asks.

"Outside waiting for his dad." I say.

"The train is gonna leave in like one min." Roxanne says and I nod my head.

"Yeah. I don't think his dad is gonna see him off." I say biting my lip as I look out the window, Scorp is standing there with his hands in his pocket and looking around almost sadly.

"What's going on with Scorp and his dad?" Roxanne asks standing up and looking out the window at Scorp.

"Same old shit. His dad's still mad at him for Astoria's death." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"That's rough." Roxanne says and I nod my head.

"Oh look she actually came." A voice says and I turn around to face her.

Molly. It was Molly, of course I had no doubt that it would be.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask and Molly sneers.

"Because your dad was too cowardly to stay instead he hid out in the woods like a filthy animal." Molly sneers.

"My dad worked his ass off trying to destroy Horcruxes while your dad sat around in an office all day kissing Voldemort's ass." I say glaring at my cousin.

Molly's younger than me, only 15 years old, yet she's given me so much shit I can barely believe it.

And in case you're wondering Molly's dad is Percy Weasley, my uncle and my mom is her aunt.

"No. My dad stayed and improved his blood status and didn't turn into a traitor." Molly hisses and I glare.

Molly was stupid, after all she was Percy's daughter.

"So your pro Voldy? Hmm that's nice to know." I say glaring at her.

"Lily you would know all about that. You're in Slytherin after all." Molly sneers.

"I'm in Slytherin out of choice." I say glaring.

It was true. When I climbed onto that stool in front of everyone I knew I wanted to be different from my brothers, who were both Gryffindors. I wanted to be away from my family, and start new. I wanted to make my own name for myself. So when the sorting hat was placed on my head I knew the one house that would be perfect for me, a rebel. Slytherin.

"You and that Malfoy boy are disgrace's to your families." Molly sneers and Roxanne glares sharply.

"Really Molly? You're the one who kisses Voldemort's ass just like your father." Roxanne says glaring.

Molly flips her black straight hair, and smirks, "This isn't over Potter. Not even close."

"Bring it on." I hiss my lips forming every word perfectly in a tone that I've never heard come out of my mouth before.

Molly smirks, and before walking up to find her compartment in the Ravenclaw section she sneers, "Game on."

"Bitch." Roxanne mutters under her breath and I laugh.

"Hey babe." Scorp says as he walks over to me and gives me a kiss.

"Hey." I say my voice raspy as always, as the kiss finally ends.

"Did you miss me?" Scorp asks as he wraps his arms around me from behind and I smile.

"No." I say smirking as he looks down at me.

"Oh really?" Scorp asks sounding amused and I smirk.

"Nope. Not one bit." I say.

"Uhuh." Scorp says sounding not convinced and I smirk.

"You can't deny what's not a lie." I say and Scorp raises an eyebrow

"So you don't love me anymore?" Scorp questions and I shake my head.

"I could never stop loving you." I say and he smiles as I lay my head down on his chest.

"Good. Cause I would never let you go." Scorp says and he kisses my hair and I smile.

"Does that mean you'll want me forever?" I ask him noticing that Roxanne has left, probably to find a magazine and a snack.

"I'll always want you." Scorp says and I smile.

"Me too." I say and I smile as we rock back and forth, he still hugging me from behind as the train takes off toward Hogwarts, and we leave our families, and safety behind us.


	6. They day we met

Scorp takes my hand and I smile as we step off the train.

"Lily!" Dominique yells at me her long blonde hair flowing in the wind.

"Hey." I say waving to my cousin; she was a year younger than me, daughter of Fleur and Bill.

Dom waves back and smiles as she walks into Hogwarts.

"Names?" a man asks.

I look at him, he must be an aurror, and he's holding a clipboard his pen impatiently tapping the paper as he scans Scorp and me.

"What?" I ask and the aurror sighs.

"I don't have all day." The aurror says glaring.

"I'm Scorp, and this is Lily." Scorp says as he hand touches my small of my back.

"Last names?" The aurror questions tapping his pen and looking me up and down.

"Malfoy and Potter." Scorp says as he plants a kiss on my hair, his scent so intoxicating that I close my eyes for a moment and enjoy him.

"Ahh, you must be Harry's girl? You look like your mother except for your eyes." The aurror says and I nod my head, it wasn't something that I hadn't heard before.

"Yeah." I say shrugging my shoulders and the aurror sighs reluctantly.

"Well kids what belongings did you bring?" The aurror asks.

"A trunk, and a backpack." I say.

"A trunk." Scorp says.

"Good. Any animals?" The aurror asks.

I shake my head, I loved animals I was going to get one when I was 11 but things started changing for the worst and dad said that it would make it harder to get away in a hurry.

"Alright, go in. it was nice to see you Miss Potter, give your father my regards." The aurror says only acknowledging Scorp with a nod as we walk into Hogwarts.

The smell of the feast hit me right as I walk into the Great Hall, the aroma was enticing but it wasn't anything compared to Scorp's Abercrombie cologne, god did he smell good.

Scorp and I walk over to the Slytherin table, and I watch as Logan, Scorp's friend wolf whistles as we sit down.

I roll my eyes at Logan, while Scorp smacks his arm.

"What happened with Bro's before hoes?" Logan asks jokingly as he chuckles and Scorp mock punches his shoulder.

"Lily's worth it." Scorp says and I smile at him as Roxanne sits next to me.

"Hey." Roxanne says shyly and I smile.

Roxanne has liked Logan forever, and they're good friends but Logan's not getting the hints that have been dropped thousands of time.

"Hey Rox, Wassup?" Logan asks.

"Not much hoping that this year is interesting for a change." Roxanne says and I smile at her, and turn my head to give her and Logan some privacy.

"Any goals for this year beautiful?" Scorp asks and I smile.

"To stay with you forever." I say and he smiles.

"That's mine too. How are your parents doing?" Scorp asks and I shrug.

"Okay I guess. Did you ever get to see your dad?" I ask him and he shakes his head and frowns slightly.

"No he didn't show." Scorp says.

"That sucks." I say and he nods his head, as headmistress McGonagall clears her throat.

"Welcome students for another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!" McGonagall starts off by saying.

"Bleh!" Logan shouts loudly and everyone laughs.

"Students!" Professor McGonagall shouts and the Great Hall becomes silent once more.

"Now we have some new rules for this year. First of all as you all know no going into the Forbidden Forest. Now I have a special announcement. As you all should know Voldemort is truly back, and once again dark forces are threatening to penetrate our walls. I assure you that the head aurror has assigned only the best forces to protect the school. Now I must warn you with great caution proceed as you normally would. Extracurricular activities other than Quidditch are absolutely prohibited." Professor McGonagall says and I glance at Scorp nervously.

"What extracurricular activities are prohibited?" Logan shouts, I never have heard him use that much words in one sentence.

"The head aurror will have to answer that question. " Professor McGonagall says and I groan as I see my father walk up to where McGonagall is standing and shakes her hand.

"I'm going to keep this short and blunt." My father says and I watch as his eyes search for me and I prop myself up on my elbow as Scorp softly strokes my spine.

"Don't go looking for trouble. And don't try to play hero. That's exactly what Voldemort wants. Stay in a group and I urge you not to go exploring. Don't' go down dark corridors and especially don't be out of bed after hours. That's exactly what he's waiting for. I urge you to go to classes, and meals then come straight back to the common room. I also urge you not to go into the forbidden forest. My men are doing their very best to protect Hogwarts. But Voldemort is very strong and he will try to get in at any available chance." My father says as he finally reaches my eyes, and I turn my head, using my hair to act like a curtain.

Scorp wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest.

"Don't act like a hero? Is that job reserved for you then?!" Molly shouts and I pull away from Scorp and walk the ten feet separating our table.

I punch Molly straight in her face, her nose making a crunching noise that sends shivers through my spine as I pull my hand away blood streaking down her face.

"You little bitch!" Molly shouts as she wipes the blood off from her mouth, although it keeps running.

I smirk and Molly lunges for me, but I skillfully dodge her as she soars her head crunching as it connects with the Slytherin table.

"Ladies!" McGonagall shouts loudly but we ignore her.

Molly goes for me again and this time I clench my fists tight, and as she would've punched me in my face, my fists connect again this time in her ribs, and they crunch too, and she doubles over in pain.

The most powerful anger runs through me, my veins turning ice cold as I start to lunge for her a hiss coming from my throat that's spine tingling, as my father catches me around my shoulders and holds me back.

"Let me go!" I shout my voice still creepy.

"Miss Weasley are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asks as she helps the bleeding girl to her feet as she clutches her ribs, and I notice that one of them is sticking out unnaturally almost penetrating her skin.

"Ow." Molly moans and I struggle yet again.

"Lily, stop." My father says sounding nervous and frightened, yet his voice still soft, and somewhat firm.

I struggle more hard this time but Scorp wraps his arms around me as I look at the ground, the puddle of blood large, and Scorp softly grabs me by my chin and forces my eyes to meet his.

I stop struggling as Scorp meets mine, and I see my reflection.

I looked like pure evil, my red hair stained with blood, and my vibrant green eyes dark and cold.

I take a deep breath and calm myself my appearance turning back to normal, and I shake wildly and Scorp crushes me to him and tries to relax me.

I didn't know who this person was, it didn't look like me, but was it?

Scorp pats my hair soothingly and whispers, "I love you."

"What's happening to me?" I ask my voice shaky.

"I don't know, love." Scorp whispers as he kisses my hair and I lean my head into his chest.

I'm scared." I whisper.

"Lily, Scorp in the common room." My father says softly.

My legs wobble as I nod my head and Scorp and I start to walk out but my father doesn't follow us.

"I'll be there in a minute." My father says as McGonagall returns from taking Molly to the Hospital Wing and Scorp takes my hand as we walk out of the Great Hall.

"Scorp I can't." I whisper and he looks at me.

"I know." He whispers.

I glance at him then release his hand as I walk towards the door and throw it open.

I look outside, the breeze was calm, warm and soothing.

I close my eyes and step out and I feel Scorp's hand on mine as he comes to stand next to me.

" A walk in the courtyard love?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.

We walk toward the lake and when we reach it I climb the tree, and sigh laying my head back on one of the branches trying to remember something that'll take me away from this place.

"Do you remember the first time we met, Lily?" Scorp asks sensing my desperation and I nod my head.

_Ugh. I was going to be late again and get detention. I had a bad detention record for a first year. It was December , the snow sticking to the ground, only a few weeks till Winter break. I sigh and decide to skip class. I could just say I didn't feel good, and spent the whole hour throwing up my breakfast in the bathroom that Moaning Myrtle inhabited. I sigh as I walk out the doors, walking down to the lake, where I throw my bag onto the cold snow, not really caring what happened to it. I climb the tree, and lay back in the branches my long red hair flowing over the branch as a soft wind ensues. I was twelve wearing a short Abercrombie silver dress, with a Slytherin tight sweatshirt over it and I shiver as my sparkly silver toms click together. "Hey." A boy says, his blonde hair shining in the sun as he climbs the tree taking the branch opposite of mine. "Hey." I say as I dig my hands into my pocket. "You're Lily right?" the boy asks his green sweatshirt and Abercrombie jeans telling me he was a Slytherin, as am I. "Yeah." I say, my eyes sparkling in the morning sun. "I'm Scorp." He says and I smile. "Ditching class?" He asks as I pick at my leopard print nails with gems on them. "Yeah, you?" I ask and he nods his head, what a stupid question. "Do you do this a lot?" Scorp asks and I shrug my shoulders. "Yeah. I hate class." I say and he smirks. "Same what's your excuse?" Scorp asks. "I spent the whole morning throwing up breakfast in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." I say and Scorp smirks. "I like it. Mine's I was jerking off." Scorp says and I smack his arm playfully and he shakes his head. "Just kidding. My real one is that my father and mother wanted to talk to me." Scorp says smirking playfully and I grin. "Nice." I say and he smiles. "Do you always come here when you ditch?" Scorp asks and I nod my head. "Most of the time. When it's not so cold out I go swimming." I say glancing over the edge of the branch, it hung right over the water. "It's not too bad today." Scorp says and I shrug. "Well Lily, are you up for a little adventure?" Scorp asks and I smile. "Always." I say smirking. "Let's go swimming." Scorp says and I smirk. "Okay, but I can't get this dress of sweatshirt wet." I say. "Me neither." Scorp says and I laugh as he eyes me. "You're wearing a bra and underwear right?" Scorp asks and I look at him confused but nod my head. "Yeah." I say. "Good." Scorp says and I sense where he's going so I slide my sweatshirt off over my head, then I slip my dress off, and shiver. My bra was a push up, size 36 b, and my underwear were extra small. I shiver, it was only 30 or 40 degrees outside and Scorp takes off his shirt and pants, leaving his Abercrombie moose underwear. "Hot." I say and he laughs. Scorp walks over to stand on my branch as we leave our clothes hanging so they don't get wet. He puts his hand on the small of my back and he smiles. "Ready?" he asks and I smile and nod my head. I was about to go swimming in nothing more than my bra and underwear and he was just wearing underwear, in the middle of December with snow on the ground, as we ditch class, and freeze to death, with a guy I just met. I smirk as he puts his hand in mine, and we take the plummet into the ice cold waters. I come up and splash him and he splashes me back. I dunk him and swim towards the grass, and climb the tree again. Scorp comes up behind me and picks me up then throws me in the lake, as I swear and laugh profusely he jumps in and makes a splash causing the water to hit me like a train and I shove him and climb out. We laugh hysterically as he grabs our stuff, and we walk back to the Slytherin common room together. I grab a new bra and underwear and he grabs a new pair of underwear then we both change back into our regular clothes. I laugh as we both come down and I enchant my hair to dry as it hangs straight and long as usual. "Well Lily, this has been amazing. We should do it again." Scorp says and I laugh and nod my head. "Same place next week?" I say and Scorp nods his head. "I'll be there." Scorp says as the school bell sounds and I pick up my books and plant a kiss on his cheek. "See you." I say and he smiles as he watches me leave. "See you!" he shouts after me as I head to my Potions class, the biggest smirk on my face._


	7. I want you & daddy daughter talk

It was at midnight when we finally stepped into the Slytherin common room.

It was dark and deserted everyone else having long went to bed.

Scorp kisses my cheek and heads up to the boys dormitory and I head to the girls.

I strip off my shirt and skirt, and throw on a 'I love boys' tank top and Gilly hicks plaid shorts.

I slip into bed and sleep.

"Lily!" Roxanne shouts and she shoves me slightly and I jump awake.

"What?" I ask and she lets out a small shriek.

"Come on you have to get up! This is our first day of seventh year, come on we have to make an impression." Roxanne says and she grabs me by my arm and totes me to the bathroom.

I sigh and glare at her it was only 7, "Shower first?"

"Sure." Roxanne says and she shoves me through the door with a light yet anything but subtle push and shuts the door behind me.

I roll my eyes and groan as I pull off my clothes, and step into the shower.

I take a short shower, then I brush my teeth and slip on my underwear and bra, and then my silky blue robe.

I open the door for Roxanne to come in and do my makeup and she smiles.

"Took you long enough." Roxanne says and I roll my eyes.

I sit on the counter and Roxanne smiles as she pulls out her makeup bag.

"Please not too much." I say not wanting to look like a clown.  
"Your complexion's perfect. Your eyelashes are long and dark. And you have nice full lips and beautiful cheekbones." Roxanne says studying my face and I smile.

"Umm Thanks." I say looking at her and she rolls her eyes.

"No homo." Roxanne says and she pulls out eyeliner.

"What color?" I ask rolling my eyes at Roxanne's last comment.

"Black. It gives a very sexy look." Roxanne says and I smack her arm.

"You know its not like that with Scorp and me." I say and she smiles.

"You'll be seventeen in a month. It will be soon." Roxanne says and I smile.

"What about you and Logan? Do you guys hook up when we're not around?" I ask and she throws her head back and laughs.

"No. Definetly not." Roxanne says and I shake my head.

"Oh really?" I say and she smirks.

"We have something that no one else has." Roxanne says and I raise my eyebrows.

"But you and Scorp. I see everything that you two see." Roxanne says and I smile.

"Scorp and I go back a long time." I say and she nods her head.

"I remember. What was it every Wednesday you would ditch and go swimming all day." Roxanne says and I nod my head.

"Yeah. I've missed that." I say and she smiles.

"He really loves you. You know that right?" Roxanne says and I nod my head.

"I know. And I love him a ton too." I say and she smiles as she finishes with my makeup.

"All done!" Roxanne announces as I stand up to look at my face.

I looked hot, my eyeliner made my green eyes sparkle and the mascara made my eyes look glamorous, then the slight pinkish lipstick finished the job.

"OMG Rox thanks a ton!" I say and she smirks.  
"No prob. Now come on I have to do your hair." Roxanne says and I smile.

"Let's save my hair curled for the dances." I say and she nods her head.

"Right." Roxanne says then she mutters an incatation under her breath and my hair is dry and perfectly straight as always.

I sweep my just past chin length bangs out of my face, they're parted to the left side as always and I smile as I look in the mirror.

I step out of the bathroom grabbing a green plaid skirt and a Gilly hicks navy lacey short sleeve top.

I quickly throw my clothes on, along with some deodorant, lotion, and viva la juicy perfume.

Roxanne stands next to me as I race out of the bathroom and grab a pair of cute Delias black sparkly high heeled ankle boots.

I walk into the bathroom and see Roxanne, she has pretty flowing curls, and makeup on, she looks like a supermodel in her tight Slytherin green sweatshirt and green plaid skirt with blue vans.

"Wow Rox." I say and she turns to face me and she smiles.

"You think?" Roxanne asks and I nod my head.

"Logan's gonna wanna be all up in that." I say and Roxanne laughs.

"I wish." Roxanne says finishing putting on chapstick as she walks out of the girls dormitory with me.

"Lily!" Scorp says as he sits next to Logan on the couch.

"Hey babe." I say and I sit down on his lap and he smiles.

"You look gorgeous." Scorp says and I notice Roxanne has waited at the top of the stairs.

"Roxanne come on." I say and I hear her take a deep breath and steady herself as she walks down the stairs and I look at Logan.

Logan smirks at first but when he gets a good look at her his jaw drops and he smiles at her as she stands next to him.

"Hey." Roxanne says smiling and Logan grins.

"You look…" Logan starts to say but it looks like he's at loss for words.

"Pretty?" Roxanne asks biting her lower lip.

"No." Logan says.

Roxanne raises her eyebrows looking hurt, "Oh."

"No. Better than pretty! Stunning, Gorgeous!" Logan says quickly smiling and Roxanne smiles.

"Really?" Roxanne asks and Logan nods his head.

"Yeah." Logan says breathing in a deep breath as he looks her up and down.

"Thanks." Roxanne says and she hugs him tightly and he hugs her.

"Scorp lets go for a walk." I say as I stand up and he smiles and takes my hand as we walk out of the common room, giving the two love birds a minute to themselves.

"Woah. Logan's finally going for her." Scorp says and I smirk.

"Yeah." I say and Scorp smiles.

"You really do look gorgeous Lily. Prettiest girl in the world." Scorp says and he kisses my cheek.

"Thanks babe. Your not so bad yourself." I say and he smirks.

"Thanks. So did Roxanne help you?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah. She dragged me out of bed at 7." I say and Scorp chuckles.

"And what was her reasoning?" Scorp asks smiling at me.

"Apparently she wants me to look hot for you." I say and Scorp grins.

"Oh really. So what did you two talk about?" Scorp asks and I smirk and blush.

"She wants me to look sexy for you." I say blushing.

"She does does she?" Scorp says smirking as he studies my face.

"I had to explain it's not like that between us. But she's under the impression that since I'm turning seventeen in a month." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"Do you want it to be like that?" Scorp asks and I swallow hard.

I take a deep breath and look at him, his stunning face, his strong, muscular body.

"Yeah." I say and he looks into my eyes and I smile as he studies me.

"You do?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah. I do." I say smiling.

"I love you Lily." Scorp says and I notice that my backs up against the wall of a corridor and Scorp has placed his hands on either side of me.

"I love you Scorp." I say and he leans in for a kiss.

When his lips meet mine, I know that I do want him always.

Scorp kisses me passionately and soon enough it's rough and fierce, my body slams into the wall causing probable black and blue marks, as he lifts me up and my legs straddle his waist.

Soon enough students flood the hallways and we're public, not that I care but still I pull away from him as people stand around and watch us.

Scorp looks into my eyes and I sigh as I hop down and he takes my hand and leads me straight past the crowds and into the Great Hall.

"Hey." Dominique says as we enter the Great Hall and see the eyes of teachers watching us, mostly me, as Scorp squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"Hey." I say taking a deep breath as we sit down.

Roxanne and Logan were absent, and I smiled at that and turned around to see if Molly had the nerve to come to breakfast.

Molly was absent and I smirk, and I can hear the footsteps of someone approaching me.

"Lily." My father says and I ignore him and grab a water bottle and take a swig.  
"Lily Luna Potter. Look at me when I'm talking to you." My father says and I turn toward him.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss at him.

"Let's take a walk." My father says and my glare sharpens, "Now."

I sigh and Scorp kisses my hand and I follow my father out of the Great Hall.

My father stops once we round a corner and he sighs and looks at me.

"Where were you last night?" my father asks and I glare.  
"Out." I answer.

"I told you not to go outside of the castle!" my father shouts and I take a step back and look at him.

"I'm sorry. But Lily, this is no joking matter. You're safety is everything to me." My father says and I shake my head.

"I'm not going to let him ruin my life. I'm still gonna live it." I say and my father sighs.

"Lily your making it way too easy for him to find you." My father says and I sigh.

"He already knows where I am! Let him find me!" I shout and my father shakes his head.

"You're not ready Lily." My father says.

"Yes I am. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I say and my father shakes his head once again.

"No Lily! You have to be trained!" my father says.

"I'm plenty strong enough." I say and my father sighs.

"Lily listen to me. I love you honey, but you have to be trained at this." My father says.

"Then teach me already! You're leaving me defenseless!" I shout at him and he sighs.

"Alright Lily, meet me at the Shrieking Shack. And bring Scorpius." My father says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because Scorpius needs to know how to protect you, because believe it or not Lily I'm not always going to be here." My father says and I take a deep breath and nod my head.

"Okay." I say.

"I'll see you in a hour." My father says.

"I have classes." I say and my father shakes his head.  
"I'll get you out of them." My father says and I nod my head.

"K." I say and my father smiles.

"See you there. I love you sweetie." My father says and he pats my shoulder as he walks off.


	8. Training

I was already regretting this.

Scorp's hand was intertwined with mine and he squeezes it, every so often.

I stand in the shrieking shack, it was cold outside, so I had switched to wearing dark green Abercrombie super skinny sweatpants, and a Abercrombie let's party blue cropped tee perfect for training.

Scorp was in Abercrombie as well, wearing sweatpants and a tee.

We still hadn't found Roxanne and Logan, and when I went to tell Professor McGonagall that we wouldn't be going to classes, she had mentioned how Logan and Roxanne missed their first hour class.

I just hoped that Roxanne wouldn't make a big mistake, I mean afterall, Logan is a player.

I've watched for years having known him, he has broke dozens of girls hearts and yet I've never seen him look at a girl the way he looks at my cousin.

I hear my father enter the shrieking shack and I look around there was blood stains on the floor and it was creepy inside.

"Lily, it's good to see you made it." My father says and I sigh and turn around and nod my head at him.

"What took you so long?" I ask as I plant my hands on my hips.

"Brought you a few visitors." My father says and I watch as he steps aside and all three of my brothers stand there with dorky grins on their faces.

"James! Al! Teddy!" I shout and I race to hug them James engulfing me first and hugging me tighter than ever.  
"Hey Lilsy." James says and he smirks as he lets me go to go say hi to Scorp.

Al and Teddy both hug me at once and I hug them back, I had really missed them.

"Hey." Al says grinning as he and Teddy go to stand by my father and Scorp.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Help you train." James says smirking.

"But don't you guys have work?" I ask and they nod their heads.

"This is our work Lilsy bear. We're getting paid to teach you." Teddy says.

"I never said I was gonna pay you for helping your baby sister." My father says.

"With the way she acts you damn well better be paying us." Al says smirking.

"So Lil-a-flower I heard about what you did to Molly, did ya put her in the Hospital Wing?" James asks smirking and I nod my head.

"Yeah I did." I say and my father sighs.

"Lily, we still have to discuss that." My father says and I roll my eyes.

"Oh joy." I say and James chuckles.

"Let's get started." My father says.

"Okay who am I going up against?" I ask.

"The weakest." My father says and everyone eyes Al and he glares.

"I'm not the weakest." Al says.

"Come on Al. Fight." I say smirking.

"Lily stand back ten feet Al you too." My father says and I cross the room to the wall and Al does the same.

I nod my head at Al and he does the same, as my brothers, Scorp, and my father stand back towards the small window.

"Go." My father says and in a split second Al and I are lunging for each other.

Al tries going for my legs so as he gets close to reaching me I do a quick somersault in the air letting him hit the wall with a long bang as I land on the opposite side of the room.

"Well done Lily." My father says and he smiles as he helps Al to his feet and Al sits down against the wall a large bump on his head and his face already black and blue.

"I want a real competitor. James." I say and my father nods his head as we take our ready positions again.

"Have fun with her. Damn she hurts." Al says and my father rolls his eyes.

Before my father could even say go I lunge for my brother hitting him face on and smacking him to the ground but he quickly gets up and grabs me by my wrist but I kick him in the stomach and then in the crotch and he lands on the floor with a groan and a thud.

"Holy shit!" Scorp exclaims and I smirk and with a hiss Teddy steps forward and grins.

"I'm not so easy to take down little sister." Teddy says and I smirk.  
"We'll see about that." I hiss and I go for him doing a somersault and catching him off guard.

I grab him by his back of his neck and throw him on the ground, and he pants as I place my foot on his back preventing him from getting up.

My father stands there in awe and I let Teddy up and he helps James to his feet as they walk over weakly to sit by Al.

"Sup." Al says and they all groan as their heads press into the walls of the shack.

"Scorp." My father says and I look at him.

I didn't want to hurt Scorp, no way, I couldn't control the way I acted when someone was coming for me, it was just an instinct, and I knew that I would hurt Scorp so with a hiss I press my back against the wall.

"No." I hiss out and my father sighs.

"Lily you have to. No matter how much you hate it you have to." My father says and I look at Scorp.

"It's okay babe, you won't hurt me." Scorp says and I sigh and close my eyes.

"Now." I hiss and my eyes fly open trying to keep self control.

I wait till Scorp lunges for me and then I grab him by the back of his arm and pin him to the ground and he faces me up and I sit down on his stomach my knees on either side of him.

I smirk and he grins as I lean in and kiss him, passionately then he strokes my hair as we kiss and then all of a sudden he grabs me and flips me over pinning me to the floor, then he kisses me once more and helps me up.

"Lily, how did you do that?" my father asks as Scorp puts his hand on my back and I sink into him yet again.

"I don't know. I couldn't control it, it just happened, but when I was fighting Scorp, I had to make myself not hurt him." I say and my father looks at me.

"It's a gift, a very good gift." My father says.

"What is?" I ask.

"Your ability to take down any human being, hell I bet you could even take me down." My father says and James smirks.

"I'd be willing to put a wager on that." James says and my father smiles.

"You wanna fight?" I ask and my father nods his head.

"Yes Lils." My father says and I sigh.

"Okay." I say releasing myself from Scorp's arms as I walk to stand against the wall and my father against the opposite.

"Go." My father says and he charges for me.

Right before he would've reached me I jump out of his way and behind him then I pin him to the wall and he grabs me by my arm and pulls me to the ground but I kick his legs and he falls to the ground, and I sit on his stomach.

"Ow. Lils bloody hell that hurt." My father says rubbing his head as I get off of him and he gets to his feet.

"Sorry dad." I mutter, and then under my breath, "Not."

Everyone laughs and Scorp kisses my ear and smiles.

"You did beautifully Lily." Scorp says and I smile.

"Yes you did. Same place tomorrow Lily." My father says and he pats my arm and smiles as he walks out of the shrieking shack.

I glance at James, Al, and Teddy and they sigh.

"See ya later Lils." James says and he mock punches my arm and I smile as he walks out.

"See you." Al says and he smiles at me then walks out.

"See you later little sis, take care." Teddy says and he walks out.

"Just us." Scorp whispers nibbling my ear.

"Yeah it is." I say and he smiles.

"Lily you were amazing today." Scorp whispers and I smile.

"You are always amazing." I whisper and he smiles.

"I love you, forever." Scorp says and I grin.

"I love you always." I say and he kisses me passionately.

"Lily! Lily!" I hear shout calling my name and I groan and sigh looking at the door as Roxanne and Logan burst through.

"What's wrong?" I ask catching the expression on Roxanne's face.

"The school's been attacked! The girls dormitory has been turned over! Lily your stuff is everywhere!" Roxanne shouts and I look up at Scorp.

"We have to get out of here now!" Scorp shouts and he grabs my arm.

"What about my brothers and my father!" I shout.

"Lily they'll be fine." Scorp says and he tugs on my hand.

"Accio all of my stuff at Hogwarts!" I shout and my stuff comes flying into the room and I quickly shove it into my trunk and I sling my backpack over my shoulder as Scorp grabs my trunk and we race outside.

A fire has ignited on the castle and I scream loudly, a green skull was over it and for some reason it filled me with dread.

I screamed as a jet of green light flew right over me and Roxanne struggles to touch my arm so we can aparate.

"Roxanne I have to go find my little sister! I'll be back when I can!" Logan says and he kisses Roxanne right on the lips.

"No! You can't leave me! Not ever!" Roxanne shouts but it's too late Logan is already inside the castle looking for his first year sister.

"Roxanne come on we have to go!" I shout and I grab at her arm.

"No! Logan needs me!" Roxanne shouts.

"Listen to me! He'll be fine! But we have to go now!" I shout at her and I get a good solid grip on her arm and before I know it we're sitting on the driveway of my house.

"Lily!" my mother shouts out.

"Mom!" I say and she looks at me surprised as she races out of the house.

"What's wrong honey?" my mother asks and I look at Roxanne who's screaming, and crying on the driveway and at Scorp who is clinging to my hand.

"Hogwarts has been attacked." I say and my mother looks at me.

"No! Where's your father and your brothers?" my mother asks.

"They went back to the ministry." I say and my mother breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. Are you okay?" my mother asks.

"Yeah. We were in the shrieking shack." I say and my mother nods her head.

"Scorpius?" my mother asks.

"Fine." Scorp says and my mother nods her head.

"What's wrong with Roxanne?" My mother asks.

"Logan, had to go find his sister." I say and my mother sighs.

"Roxanne listen to me sweetheart." My mother says and she crouches down on the driveway looking at Roxanne and patting her arm.

"Everything is going to be okay. He'll be here any minute alright sweetheart. Any minute. Okay." My mother says and Roxanne cries into my mothers shoulder.

"Logan! No! No!" Roxanne sobs and my mother strokes her hair and sighs as she shhs her.

"It's going to be okay. Now come on we have to get inside." My mother says and she helps Roxanne to her feet who's shaking wildly as we walk inside.

"I need to go back and find him!" Roxanne sobs and my mother shakes her head.

"No! no one's going back to the castle unless the minister of magic or my husband declares that its okay. Do you all understand?" my mother asks seriously and I nod we nod our heads.

"Good. Now come on I have dinner, eating will help call your nerves." My mother says and she sits Roxanne on a bar stool and I sit on the couch next to Scorp.

"Here you go kids! A nice steaming bowl of mac and cheese!" my mother announces and she places a bowl on each of our laps, and I can still hear Roxanne sobbing in the kitchen.  
"Mum is Rox gonna be okay?" I ask and she smiles.

"She'll be fine. When she see's Logan again." My mother says and I nod my head.

I needed to make sure my brother's and father were alright, I was desperately worried about them and I lean into Scorp and he wraps his arms around me.

"It's gonna be okay. Everything will be okay." Scorp whispers and he kisses my hair.


	9. Fight and Run

I took in a deep breath as I splash cold water on my face.

It was two a.m. and everyone else was asleep, I would've fallen asleep in Scorp's arms if I hadn't been for the intense worry for my cousins, brothers, and father.

I hear a noise downstairs and I jump then I slowly creep down the steps, clutching my wand tightly.

"Stupefy!" I shout at the figure in the dark room and they fall over like a tree, with a loud crash.

"Lily!" Scorp yells jumping up and he wraps his arms around me as I flip on the light.

It was Logan.

I could hear my mother and Roxanne running down the stairs.

"Logan!" Roxanne shrieks.

"He's fine just stupefied." I say and Roxanne looks at me.

"You stupefied my boyfriend!" Roxanne shouts loudly and I shrug my shoulders and bite my lip.

I had been hoping that it would have been my brothers or my father, that would have made it easier to carry on today.

"How dare you stupefy my boyfriend!" Roxanne shouts and I roll my eyes and Scorp pulls me to him.

"She thought it was an intruder, be glad Roxanne. Lily could've killed him if she wanted to!" Scorp says and Roxanne glares.

"You're just jealous aren't you! That Logan and I can do it but you can't!" Roxanne shouts at me and her words hit me hard, harder than they should have.

"You're wrong Roxanne." Scorp says his words icy.

"Scorp and I could do it whenever we want! And at least I'm not going around having casual sex every five minutes!" I shout at Roxanne and my words hit her.

I immediately start to regret it, but my instinct tells me to keep going.

"Is that what you think of me?!" Roxanne hisses her eyes turning dangerously dark and I can tell she's majorly pissed off just as I am.

"Well let's just say you're not exactly a nun now are you?" I hiss at her and she becomes so enraged that her face has turned beat red and I watch as Logan stands up.

"Well at least I don't get in my bra and underwear with a guy I barely know!" Roxanne shouts and I let out a loud hiss.

"What did you just say?" I hiss now becoming dangerously mad.

"You heard me! You think I'm a slut Lily Potter, well maybe you should fucking take a look in the mirror!" Roxanne shouts and with that she stomps away grabbing Logan's arm as they walk out the door.

"Roxanne! Logan! Come back!" my mother shouts but I hear their crack as they aparate.

"Lily." My mother says catching the look in my eye.

"Lily shh. Roxanne didn't mean it. You're not a slut, and it's the same as being in a bikini. Honestly, love." Scorp says and he kisses my hair.

"Lily? Are you there?" My mother asks and I look at her glaring.

"I hate you for doing this." I hiss at her and she looks at me confused.

"What?" my mother asks.

"I hate you for doing this you brought death upon us all!" I hiss at her and I watch as she runs into the kitchen and I don't notice it but I'm shaking violently.

"Harry!" my mother shouts hurriedly into the phone.

"Lily! She's not Lily anymore! Her eyes are black and her face is pale something's wrong with her!" my mother shouts into the phone and I turn to look at Scorp.

"Hurry!" my mother shouts.

"And you! You ruined my life by moving in! I could have been normal! Been away from you and your stupid father! But no I had to listen to you whine and cry every night about how Mummy was never coming back!" I shout at him, the words coming to my mouth.

"Lily!" Scorp shouts and he tries to turn me around and I desperately want him to, that wasn't me that said all of those cruel things, that was something else, that I couldn't control.

"I've never loved you and I never will!" I scream and the words terrify me, I had no control over my body or what came out of my mouth.

I desperately wanted to scream out that it wasn't me who said all of that and that I do love you Scorp, but instead I was stuck inside trying to fight my way through.

"Lily you don't mean that! Now look at me!" Scorp shouts and the door bangs open and I turn to see my father and he gasps.

"What the hell?" my father shouts and I look at him my eyes ice cold.

"Lily! No no! You won't take my daughter!" my father shouts and he puts his hands on my shoulders, and looks me in the eye.

"It's me you want! You can have me just don't hurt her!" my father shouts.

"Get off of me!" I hiss in a voice that isn't mine.

I wasn't here anymore I wasn't in control of my body someone else had taken it away.

I watch in shock as I punch my father in the stomach and he sails into the wall.

"Harry Potter, what a pleasure we should meet again." The voice hisses out and it punches him again as he tries to stand, and right through the wall.

"Lily listen to me you have to fight." My father says and I want to scream out.

I was trying but this person was so strong.

I gather up every ounce of anger inside of me and try to use it to break the wall so I can have my body back, but instead the anger backfires on me and makes this person stronger.

"That's it Lily, get angry." The voice hisses to me and I scream.

"No!" I shriek inside of me wanting desperately to help.

"Lily don't use anger fight with love and compassion." My father says and I watch in horror as the person inside me slams him into the wall again creating a hole and I watch as my father lands in the basement with a crash.

"Lily! I love you!" Scorp says grabbing me by my shoulders but I watch in horror as the person inside me grabs him by his neck and holds him over the hole.

"No!" I shriek inside of me with such intensity that it actually comes out.

"Stop fighting you foolish girl!" the voice screams back at me and I watch as he tries to loosen my grip on Scorp.

"He's mine!" I shriek back the intensity finally breaking back through and I have control of my voice again, just not my limbs.

"Lily listen to me you can do this!" Scorp says and I shriek as my hands loosen even more.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry I love you so much!" I shriek at him knowing I'm losing.

"Listen Lily, I love you too! Now I know you can do this!" Scorp shrieks at me.

"How?" I shriek back.

"Because I want you to marry me!" Scorp shouts and I want to smile so wide.

"I want to marry you!" I shriek at him and he smiles.

"I want you forever! Now listen to me! You have to fight! So we can be together!" Scorp shouts and with the biggest amount of energy I can muster up I shove the bastard inside of me away, and I watch as they drop Scorp but he grabs onto the side of the floor.

"Scorp!" I shriek as I fall backwards and I see the person standing over me.

"You stupid girl! You're not strong enough to defeat me!" the person screams.

The person really isn't a person, he looks more like a snake and then it hits me, I had just fought off Voldemort, and won.

I'm too exhausted to say another word so I just pant out a breath my body splayed out on the floor.

"Lily!" Scorp shrieks and Voldemort turns to him.

"NO!" I shriek and I jump up fumbling for my wand but Voldemort knocks it out of hands.

"You think you're strong enough to take on me?" Voldemort hisses his voice incredibly snake like.

"If you even think about touching a hair on his body I will kill you." I shriek at him.

"You stupid girl!" Voldemort shrieks and I scream as I fall backwards, writhing in pain.

I shriek loudly and I watch as Scorp jumps up and punches Voldemort in the face and then he helps me up and I shake violently.

"Lily get behind me." Scorp hisses as Voldemort stands glaring violently at us and I stand halfway behind Scorp, clinging to his arm.

"You ever hurt her again it'll be the last thing you do!" Scorp shouts and I scream loudly as we dodge a green jet of light.

"Lily!" my mother shouts as we dodge another jet of green light.

"Stupefy!" Scorp shouts.

I scream as a chunk of wall crumbles down and my mother grabs me by my wrist sharply and drags me to the door.

"No!" Voldemort hisses and I scream loudly as I dodge a jet of green light and Scorp meets my eye.

"Go!" Scorp shouts at me.

"No! I won't leave you!" I shout at him and he shrieks and shoots another spell toward Voldemort.

"Go now! I'll meet you there!" Scorp says and I look at him.

I love you, I mouth to him and he smiles and mouths I know.

My mother shoves me out the door.

"Go!" she shouts at me and I take one look back at Scorp and I run.

My feet hit the pavement hard, harder than ever before, and I'm highly grateful I did track as a kid.

I scream loudly as I run through the neighborhood, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Someone help me!" I shriek, but the streets are deserted.

My head was pounding, most of my energy had been taken when I fought off Voldemort, and I scream louder.

I reach the aparating point and I squeeze my eyes shut and think.

Where was I supposed to go?

Then three priorities entered my mind, Teddy, James, and Al.

I immediately aparate to the Ministry of Magic, and with that I'm pulled by my navel.


	10. The Ministry

I stand in the Ministry of Magic, my head spinning.

I stumble around like a drunk, and I look for the aurror's office.

I notice blood trickling down my arms, and coming from my head, I must have hit it.

I see Kingsley and I gasp in relief.

"Lily what a pleasure to see you here. What brings you here?" Kingsley asks and then he catches my eye and I see my Uncle Ron, and Professor Longbottom, behind him.

Kingsley looks me over, "What happened?"

Kingsley meets my eyes and I shake my head.

"Stay here." Kingsley shouts and I watch as he grabs five aurrors and runs to the doors aparating with a crack.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Uncle Ron asks and I shake violently.

"Lily." Uncle Ron says and he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Ron she's bleeding." Neville says and I shake and look around.

"Oh god Lily." Uncle Ron says and I look up my legs were beginning to wobble and I couldn't stand any longer.

I collapse on the floor my legs giving out, and I sit up wrapping my arms around my knees and trying to steady myself.

"She's going into shock. We have to get her to St Mungo's." Neville says and I look at him.  
"Teddy. James. Al." I whisper my voice becoming hitched in my throat.

"Her brother's are her first guardian's." Uncle Ron says.

"Call them." Neville says and he sits down next to me.

"Lily where are you bleeding from?" Neville asks.

"I-" I start to say but I can't finish.

"Teddy Lupin, James Potter, and Al Potter to the water fountain asap." Uncle ron says into his walkie talkie.

"Lily it's okay you're safe." Neville says and I watch as Teddy, James and Al round the corner their faces full of concern.

I stand up and race to them and they see me and wrap their arms around me tight.

James hugs me tightly, and looks at Uncle Ron.

"Why is my little sister here?" Teddy asks his face full of concern.

"We don't know, but she's bleeding and going into shock." Neville says.

"Lilsy, its okay I'm here." James says and he squeezes me tighter.

"Scorp." I whisper and James looks at me.

"What?" James asks and he looks at my face.

"Oh god what did they do to you?" James asks and he looks me up and down.

"Scorp's back there!" I scream at them.

"Where is he? Where's Scorp?" Al asks his voice full of concern.

"Home. He attacked us!" I shout and I start to shake violently again.

"She needs to get to St Mungo's." Teddy says.

"I'll take her. Teddy, Al, get help and go to our house." James says and he presses me to him.

"I can't walk." I whisper and James looks down at my legs that are shaking dangerously.

"It's okay. I'll help you." James says, and he leads me through the door.

James aparates with me, as we arrive at St Mungo's.

"Hello sir, miss. What can I do for you?" The lady asks as we approach the front desk.

"My sister, she needs help." James says and I start to hyperventilate.

"Okay! Accio Wheelchair." The lady says and I collapse into the wheelchair, shaking like hell.

"What happened?" The nurse asks worriedly as she and James run to a hospital room and she levitates me and puts me in the bed.

"I don't know she won't tell me." James says and I start to scream.

"Scorp! No!" I scream loudly and the nurse grabs a syringe from the bedside table.

"We need her to stop moving. Can you hold her down?" The nurse asks and James nods his head as he pins my arms to the bed.

"No!" I scream and I kick James frantically, why wasn't he helping me?

"Shit! Damn it Lily stay still!" James says and he pins my arms harder and tries to pin my legs under his body.

I let out a loud scream, I needed Scorp.

I should've stayed with him, I should've made sure he was safe.

I should've not been a coward and ran.

The nurse shoves the needle into my arm and I suddenly can't move.

"Scorp." I whisper as I fall into a dreamless, terrifying sleep.


	11. St Mungo's

"Lily." James says and he squeezes my hand as I open my eyes.

"Where's Scorp?" I whisper my voice cracking.

"Shh it's okay." James says and I sit bolt upright.

"Where is he?" I ask shaking.

"He's up in the emergency corridor." James says.

"I want to see him." I say and James shakes his head as I start to stand and pushes me back to my sitting down position.

"I need to know what happened first, Lily." James says.

"I-" I start to say but I honestly can't remember.

"Lily its okay I'm here." James says and I look around.

"I don't remember it's all blurry." I say and I watch as someone knocks on the door.

"Hey how is she?" Roxanne asks.

"Roxanne." I whisper and she opens the door, Logan standing next to her.

"Hey, how are you?" Roxanne asks.

"I don't know." I say and she sits at the foot of my bed.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne asks.

"I don't remember what happened." I say and Roxanne looks at me then at James.

"Tell me what you do remember Lilsy." James says.

"I remember… Walking into the ministry I was bleeding and I seen Uncle Ron, and Kingsley, and Uncle Neville, and then I seen you and I don't remember." I say and Roxanne sighs.

"Lily you don't remember being at your house?" Roxanne asks and I shake my head.

"No. I don't remember anything. I just remember Scorp was hurt. I need to see him." I say and Roxanne nods her head.

"I don't think she should." James says.

"She needs to. It'll help her remember." Roxanne says and she grabs my arm and helps me up.

I was still wearing my clothes from the night before.

"It's okay. Just breathe." Roxanne says as I gasp my feet hitting the ground.

I slide my shoes on, and Roxanne helps me walk to the elevator.

"James aren't you coming?" I ask.

"No I have to talk to Kingsley. I'll be back soon okay." James says and he plants a kiss on my forehead.

We arrive on the emergency corridor and I can hear a familiar moaning.

Roxanne leaves me standing in the middle of the hall to ask what room Scorp is in.

"Scorp." I whisper and I can hear him gasp.

I run off to where the noise was coming from.

"Lily wait!" Roxanne shouts and she tries to catch up to me, but I don't let her.

I run to the room and throw the door open.

"Scorp." I whisper and I watch as he looks up at me.

"Lily." He whispers and I nod my head as I take a deep breath and steady myself.

Scorp was laying in bed cuts and bruises everywhere.

He kicked the covers off of him and beckoned for me to sit next to him.

"Scorp." I whisper as I notice his chest.

He was shirtless only wearing a pair of Abercrombie moose shorts, and I run to him.

"Lily it's okay." Scorp says as he pushes me into him and I curl up next to him enjoying his warmth.

"Scorp." I whisper and I press my face into his chest.

"Shh I'm right here." Scorp says and I look up at him and trace a scar on his forehead.

"I thought I lost you." I whisper and he smiles.

"I thought I lost you too. I can't believe he could do that." Scorp says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Do what?" I ask and he looks at me concerned.

"You don't remember do you?" Scorp asks and I shake my head.

"It's okay you don't need to remember." Scorp says and he kisses my cheek.

"What happened?" I ask and he smiles.

"Voldemort took control of you. I don't know how. But he almost killed me, but babe you were so strong you fought him off. And you hit your head really hard and I started fighting and your mother told you to go. And you did. You ran and I think you went somewhere safe." Scorp says and I look at him.

"How?" I ask.

"I don't know babe, but it was like one minute you were you and the next you were saying terrible things." Scorp says and I raise an eyebrow.

"What kind of things?" I ask and he sighs.

"It doesn't matter." Scorp whispers and he kisses my hair and strokes my back.

"Lily jeez you run fast." Roxanne says and I roll my eyes as I press my forehead into Scorp's chin.

"I'll love you always." Scorp whispers and I smile.

"I love you forever." I say and he smiles and settle back down his arms wound tight around me.

Scorp and I sleep peacefully until my mother enters the room.

"Lily my baby." My mother shrieks as she wakes me up.

I groan as she hugs me tightly and I nudge her and Scorp pulls me even tighter to him, our bodies pressed tightly together.

"Is she okay?" my mother asks Roxanne who has been sitting in the chair quietly watching the news.

"Fine. Just a little tired." Roxanne mutters.

I groan and stretch.

"You're so beautiful." Scorp whispers into my ear and I smile.

"Sleep good?" I ask as I kiss his shoulder.

"Yeah, you slept like an angel." Scorp says and I smile at him.

"Scorpius?" A voice asks as they crack the door open.

"Dad. Hi." Scorp mutters and we sit up together, he not allowing me to leave him.

"You okay?" Draco asks.

"Fine, dad. Thanks to Lily." Scorp says and Draco eyes me.

"Thank you Lily." Draco says.

"It's Scorp who should be taking all the credit he was amazing." I say and my mother smiles at me.

"No love. You fought him off. You're so strong and beautiful." Scorp says and he kisses me and I smile.

"You saved me." I whisper to him and he shakes his head.

"No you saved yourself." Scorp whispers and he kisses my hair.

"Lily your dad's outside talking to your brothers and Kingsley." Draco says.

"Okay I better go. I'll be right back." I say and I kiss his lips and walk out the door.

It was cold in the hallway, and I look for my father and a nurse smiles at me.

"Do you need anything?" The nurse asks.

"No I'm good." I say and she smiles and nods her head heading back to her station.

"How is she?" I can hear my father ask around the corner.

"She seems fine. Last time I checked she was with Scorp, they're sleeping." James says.

"Kingsley do you know how this could've happened?" My father asks.

"No. Possession usually takes longer, it's like they have some kind of bond. No one before has been able to take over someone like that." Kingsley says and my father sighs.

"They can't have a connection. It's impossible." My father says.

"Do you think that you could have possibly passed it down?" Kingsley asks.

"No. It's not possible. I killed the connection." My father says.

"Well he's tied to himself to Lily." Kingsley says.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Teddy asks.

"I don't know. She could be herself one minute and him another." Kingsley says and my father groans.

"Why did he choose Lily? She's just a child. I mean she's not that strong." My father says.

"Maybe there's a connection that ties them together. And I think she's stronger then you think." Al says.

"I hope not. I should go see her for myself." My father says.

I step around the corner.

"Hi." I say and my father breathes a sigh of relief and hugs me tightly.

"Are you okay?" my father asks.

"Yeah." I say nodding my head.

"I'm so proud of you baby." My father says and he kisses my forehead.

"I didn't do anything it's Scorp that saved me." I say and Kingsley studies me.

"Lily what's that?" Kingsley asks and I look at him confused.

"What's what?" I ask him and my father pulls away to look at me.

My father looks at me worriedly.

"What's what?" I ask nervously.

"Shit." James mutters.

"Bloody hell." Al says.

"What the hell?" Teddy says and I break away and run to the mirror.

"Where?" I ask and then I see it.

I push my hair out onto my right shoulder, and I see the scar imprinted on my left side of my neck.

It was a well defined skull with a snake coming out of it.

I gasp and let my hair fall back down like a curtain.

I look at my father and he stands there shocked.

I take a deep gasp of air and touch it.

It stung but I could feel it.

It was like a tattoo in my skin, I could feel the shape of it and when my fingers grazed it I felt cold, colder than ice.

"Let me see." My father says and I turn toward him.

My father lifts my hair out of the way and studies it.

My father gasps and steps back.  
"What is it?" I ask.

"It's cursed Lily." Kingsley says and I look at him.

"What?!" I exclaim.

"It's cursed." Kingsley says.

"And how bad is that?" I ask.

"It means that you've been permenantly chosen as someone to duel evil." Kingsley says.

"English please?" I say.

"It means that he'll always be with you, and the life expectancy…" Kingsley trails off and I look at him.

Like a deer in headlights, I was scared.

"How long?" I ask and Kingsley shakes his head.

"Let me call my friend he's an expert." Kingsley says and he calls his friend.

"Lily." Scorp mutters as he rounds the corner and I take a deep breath.  
"Hey." I whisper and he looks at me.

"Whats wrong?" Scorp asks and I shake my head.

"I don't know yet." I say and my father looks at Scorp.

"Scorp come have a talk with me." My father says solemnly.

"He's here." Kingsley says and I turn to see a man.

He was in his mid twenties with tan skin, and dark brown hair, and crimson contacts, underneath his shades, wearing a business suit.

"Kingsley how nice it is to see you again." The man says and he takes off his sunglasses and shoves them into a pocket of his suit.

"Kree it's my pleasure. This is the one you need to look at." Kingsley says and I hear a loud groan and shrieking sound behind me and I know that it's Scorp.

"Hello miss, what's your name?" Kree asks and I look at Kingsley and he gives me a nod of approval as my brothers stand there looking worried and shocked.

"Lily." I say.

"It's nice to meet you Lily. I'm Kree." Kree says and I try to give a small smile.

"Hi." I whisper my voice cracking.

"Lily you seem afraid, tell me what I can do to help that?" Kree asks and I sigh.

"You could take your contacts out no offense but their creeping me out." I say and he chuckles.

"Oh dear, sweet Lily. These aren't contacts." Kree says and I look at Kingsley.

"Anyone who was born with gifts, are different. Kree here was born with the ability to know everything about curses, so as he has seen so much evil he has crimson eyes." Kingsley says and I relax just a bit.

"Now Lily, tell me of your life. I need to know everything." Kree says and I turn around as Scorp and my father enter the corridor.

Scorp's cheeks were tearstained and his eyes were still watery, while my father put his hand on Scorp's shoulders trying to calm him.

Scorp shrugs my father off and walks over to stand next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and inhaling my hair.

I close my eyes, and want him to overwhelm me to take me away from here.

I hate the fact that I might not get the forever that Scorp and I have always wanted together.

"Miss." Kree says and I look at him and pull away from Scorp.

I nod my head and Kree tries to smile reassuringly, but his red eyes change the tone of the smile.

"Where is it?" Kree asks and I pull my hair away once again and show it to him.

Kree's fingers brush it, and shivers go down my spine.

Kree closes his eyes his fingers still on it and I glance over at Scorp and he squeezes my hand reassuringly.

Kree's wild, red eyes flash open and a solemn look is now on his face.

"How long?" my father asks and Kree looks into my eyes solemnly.

"How old are you child?" Kree asks and the intensity of his stare frightens me.

"16." I say and Kree sighs and looks even deeper into my eyes.

"When will you turn 17?" Kree asks.

"October 31st." I say and Kree sighs heavily.

"How long?" my father asks but Kree is more interested in me then my father's desperate voice, and Scorp who is now holding my hand so tightly it might break.

"When you turn 18, you must break it. You must break the bond that you two share or." Kree says a little hesitant to add the ending, "Death will be the only certain thing."

Scorp puts his head in his hands and James, comes up and pats him on the shoulder.

My father's look is pure devastation, then again everyone in the room had that look except for me and Kree.

"How do I break this connection?" I ask and Kree sighs.

Kree shakes his head and looks away from my gaze.

"Lily, once a connection is made it can't possibly be broken unless-" Kingsley says sounding upset, and solemn.

"Unless?" I say.

"One person is dead. And almost always the cursed person has to… die." Kingsley says and I glance back at my family.

"So that's it? I don't have a chance?" I say and I look over at Scorp who has now almost crumpled to his knee's James is holding him up.


	12. Are you hiding something?

"There's something rather peculiar about that scar on your neck." Kree says and I look at him strangely.

I shrug my shoulders and I so want Scorp to hold me, but he was having a bit of a breakdown.  
"What can I do to stop it?" Scorp asks and he comes around and wraps his arms around me pulling me tight to him, hoping that he could just put me into his skin and hide me from everything.

"You can fight it." Kingsley says and I look up at Scorp.

I had always been a fighter ask anyone, but this was something that was going to be hard, probably the hardest thing in the world.

"There's nothing else?" Teddy asks.

"Fight or death." Kingsley says.

"I see, Lily do you know when you got that scar?" Kree asks.

"Last night I guess." I say and Kree shakes his head.

"No I would say that you have had that scar for at least four to five years." Kree says.

"But I'd never met him before now." I say and Kingsley shakes his head.

"I agree Lily. That scar as bright as it is, should be much more brighter, but its sort of faded in a way." My father says.

I bite my lip.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Kingsley asks and I glance at James.

Of course I was hiding something, how could I not be.

James, Al, and I always used to like going exploring so it only made sense we went where we did.

"Umm… we-." I start to say and I look at Scorp, and my brothers.


	13. Flashback 13

I was thirteen, my eyes wide as Scorpius showed me the stars outside.

We were sitting on my part of the roof, that was just outside the balcony, Scorpius smiles.

"You're named after a star aren't you Scorpius?" I ask him and he smiles.

"You know red you don't have to call me Scorpius." Scorp says turning to me.

"Red?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Yeah, now come on. Come up with a nickname for me." Scorpius says and I smile.

"Umm…" I say musing as I shake my red hair with no thought in my brain, "I don't know."

Scorp laughs and kisses my cheek, "Everyone else calls me Scorp."

I look at him a little stunned by his form of affection and I smile and nod my head, "Scorp."

"Do you know what that star is?" Scorp asks and I shake my head.

"Orion." Scorp says and I smile.

"It's pretty." I say and Scorp chuckles.

"Pretty red?" Scorp says and I smile and take a deep breath.

The night air felt wonderful on my skin, it was summer and the soft breeze in the air reminded me of the beach.

"Thanks Scorp." I say and he looks at me.

"For what?" Scorp asks and he examines me.

"For staying home with me tonight. Didn't you want to go with James and Al?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"I'd rather be with you then anyone else." Scorp says and I smile at him.

"Me too." I say and he smiles and offers his hand.

We were laying down the night sky right above us.

I smile at him and take his hand and he squeezes it tightly.

"You know what you were saying earlier about the stars being pretty?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah. They are. They're so pretty , much prettier than me." I say and Scorp shakes his head.

"See that's where you're wrong red. You're prettier than any star." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"That's not true." I whisper and Scorp stands up gripping my hand tightly, as he helps me up.

"You see that star there?" Scorp asks and I nod my head as we step back onto the balcony and I lean over the railing.

"Yeah." I say.

"It's the brightest star of all." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"Its beautiful." I say.

"Do you know what constellation that is?" Scorp asks and I shake my head.

"It's the Scorpius constellation." Scorp says and I look up at it and back at him.

"It's so pretty." I say and Scorp smiles.

"That star is said to be the most beautiful star ever. Yet, red, you are millions of times more beautiful than that." Scorp says and I smile at him.

"Really?" I ask him and he smiles.

"You red, are more special than anything." Scorp says and I look at him.

"You're really hot." I say and Scorp throws his head back laughing.

"Am I?" Scorp asks sarcastically and he wraps his arms around me.

"Yeah whoever chose your name chose it perfect. You're the hottest guy ever, you know that right." I say and I place my hands on his shoulders and he places his on my hip.

"My mum chose my name." Scorp says and I sigh.

"I'm sorry, Scorp. I know you don't like to talk about it." I say and Scorp sighs and unwraps himself from me, but he takes my hand and leads me to the balcony ledge again.

"Lily, my mum was the most amazing mum ever." Scorp says and I smile comfortingly.

"She was always kind, and nice to me." I say and Scorp smiles.

"That was my mum." Scorp says inhaling a deep breath, "She was the best. And she deserved so much better than what she got."

"She died to protect you Scorp. She gave you everything. She loved you so much, that she knew if she offered herself, then they wouldn't hurt you." I say and Scorp takes a deep shaky breath.

"It wasn't fair. I should've just died. She could have had more kids. She was so young." Scorp says and I look at him.

"Maybe your mum knew something you didn't." I say and he looks at me.

"Like what?" Scorp asks.

"Like how this would all turn out. And Scorp, I thank god for what she did, because without you, I wouldn't be who I am today." I say and Scorp looks at me.

"Your so beautiful red. You know that right? You remind me of my mum sometimes, your so kind and sweet." Scorp says and I smile.

"Scorp when you look up there at your star, you see how it shines so bright. That's your mum watching over you." I say and Scorp takes a deep breath.

"Well I hope she closes her eyes because she wouldn't approve of what I'm about to do." Scorp says and I smile slightly as he leans in and kisses me passionately.

I hear the opening of a door, and I sigh as I pull away.

"I meant what I said, red. You're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me." Scorp whispers and I smile.

"I want to spend every waking moment with you." I say and Scorp smiles.

"Me too. I got an idea red. How about me and you spend the whole day together tomorrow." Scorp says and I smile.

"Tomorrow is so far away." I say and Scorp smiles.

"It's not as far away as you think." Scorp says and I hear someone enter my bedroom.

"Hey, what's up?" James asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Not much." I say and Scorp smiles and goes to stand by the balcony again.

"Okay, well mum sent me home to make sure your good. She wants to know if you want to come?" James says and I shake my head, my long hair flowing.

"No thanks. Scorp and I are getting pretty tired anyway." I say and James nods his head.

"Okay well mum said she's not gonna be home till like morning." James says and I nod my head.

"Okay, what about you guys?" I ask.

"I'm staying the night with Fred, and I'm pretty sure Al's staying the night with Hugo." James says and I nod my head.

"Okay." I say and James nods his head.

"Do you or Scorp need anything?" James asks and I shake my head.

"Nope we're good. " I say and James nods his head.

"K, see you later little sis." James says and he strolls out the door and I hear his crack once he gets outside and aparates.

"So when's your mum gonna be home?" Scorp asks, coming up behind me.

"Probably at 5 or 6 in the morning." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"Cool. So you wanna go have some fun?" Scorp asks and I smile and turn around.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Let's go play ghosts in the graveyard." Scorp says and I smile wide.

"Yeah!" I say and he takes my hand as we step back onto the roof and then we slowly, yet carefully with much skill jump off.

My bedroom was three stories tall, yet I land effectively on the balls of my feet, as does Scorp and we take off running toward the trees.

"I'll find you red!" Scorp shouts and I smile and laugh as he closes his eyes and stands in place.

I easily dart through the trees making my way farther and farther into the woods.

It was breezy so I shiver slightly, as I can hear his voice behind me.

"Hey red! I'm gonna find you!" Scorp shouts and with that the night is dead silent.

Except for the sound of my footsteps, stepping on the leaves and pine cones scattered through the tree's it's silent, Scorp was quiet, always on your tail and you'd never know it.

I smile as I run through the trees, I was just as silent now, my feet so graceful.

I stop to catch my breath briefly as I lean my side into a tree.

I gasp quickly as Scorp puts his arms around me, scaring me.

I relax immediately and lean into him.

"You're fast. I'll give you that." I say and when Scorp doesn't respond I sigh curiously.

I curiously look up at him, and I take a gasp of air when I realize it's not Scorp.

A man with a snakelike face sneers down at me and holds me so tight, it's almost rib crushing.

I immediately reach for my wand but he holds me so tight I can't.

I try to scream, but it's no use, he has his hand on my mouth before I can even breathe another breath.

I still try to scream but it's muffled and I doubt even a person two feet from me could hear it.

I struggle, I kick, I punch, I squirm, but it's no use his grip is so tight on me I can barely move my chest up and down to breathe.

An idea forms in my head and I lean in closer to his hand, and I open my mouth the widest I can and I bite down hard on the cold, weird looking flesh.

The man hisses, and throws me down hard on my stomach, and I cough.

I spit blood out of my mouth, and I can feel a twig digging into my stomach.

"Let me go!" I scream at him and he grabs me roughly by my hair and drags me ten feet.

I cry and scream the loudest I can the whole way.

Yet, Scorp doesn't come, he doesn't rescue me.

"Scorp!" I scream at the top of my lungs praying for him to hear me.

He finally throws me down even harder this time an actual tree branch lodges in my abdomen and I scream loudly.

I struggle, and he performs a silent spell that sends me to screaming in excruciating pain.

"Help!" I scream and I kick and struggle frantically but he grabs me by my hair and slams my head into a tree trunk.

I cough and spit out more blood, there were several bruises, and cuts on my body, and I can barely fight now.

Afterall I was only a 80 pound, 13 year old girl in the first place, yet I have no more energy.

He kicks me right in my stomach lodging the tree branch farther in and I scream loudly.

"Scorp!" I cry out.

I watch as he draws his wand and just before my eyelids close together I see a green jet of light coming for me, and I can feel its cold wind as it hits my neck, and my eyes close.


	14. Flashback 13 Part Two

"Lily?" Scorp asks kissing my hair softly, and brushing his fingers across my cheek.

I taste blood in my mouth, and I slowly open my eyes.

Scorp was standing over me, we were in a house, a dark house with candles lit, and it looked like it hadn't been lived in, in a long time.

Scorp had blood smeared across his face, and his shirt was torn a little at the seam, and he had several cuts and bruises.

I was laying on a couch and I stretch quickly and look at him.

"What happened?" I ask clearly remembering everything, up until I blacked out.

"Someone attacked us, I don't know who but they tried to kill you and you were unconscious and I fought them off." Scorp says and he clutches his arm tightly, blood seeping out of his fingertips.

"Are you okay?" I ask and he nods.

"I'll be fine." Scorp says and I sigh and place my hands on my hips and I pull out my wand from where it was buried in my shorts pocket.

I close my eyes tightly and point my wand at his wound, "Amend."

I open my eyes as he drops his arm and the blood slowly disappears.

"We have to get you cleaned up." I say and Scorp looks at me in disbelief.

"You're the one that needs to get cleaned up." Scorp says and I look at him then I walk over to where the kitchen is and then surely, there's a bathroom right across the hall so I walk to it and check my appearance.

There was dried blood on my face and a wide large laceration on my forehead, my neck was a bright pink, with a slight outline I couldn't make out, and then there was dried blood on my shirt.

"The branch." I say and I turn to look at Scorp.

"I pulled it out and performed a healing spell." Scorp says and I nod my head and I go into the kitchen and grab a bowl.

It was covered in dust so I magicked it clean and then I point my wand at it, "Augwenmentaie."

Water fills the bowl and I smile and say, "Accio cloth."

A rag comes flying to me and I dip it in water and walk into the living room.

Scorp sits down on the couch and takes the bowl from me.

"Let me get you cleaned up first." I say and Scorp sighs, and I take the bowl.

I clean him up, then myself.

"Where are we?" I ask when we're finished.

"Some place in Godric's Hollow. I don't know the name of it, but it hasn't been lived in in a long time." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"Is there a second story?" I ask and Scorp nods his head.

"Yeah but its blown apart. Looks like someone got killed here or something." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"We shouldn't stay here long." I say and I see sun beams coming in through the window.

"Is it morning?" I ask and Scorp nods his head.

"It's about noon actually." Scorp says and my eyes widen as I open the blinds, and see the bright blinding sun shine through.

"Oh god. They're probably looking for us by now." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"Should we go?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.

"What are we gonna tell them though?" I ask and Scorp looks at me confused.

"The truth." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"No. It would just cause panic. I'm sure the person's gone by now anyway." I say and Scorp shakes his head.

"I don't know, red." Scorp says and I take his hand.

"Trust me. Let's just say we got lost in the woods, and got cut by some branches." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"Do you think they'll believe it?" He asks stroking my cheek softly with his thumb.

"They have to." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"Let's go." Scorp says and we walk out of the house.


	15. Can I trust you?

"Lily?" my father asks questioningly.

"I don't know." I say shrugging.

God why did I have to be such a terrible liar.

Scorp looks me in the eye, and we both know, we both suddenly understand.

That wasn't just a random person, that was Voldemort.

I try to think back at any other times in my life where I can remember almost being killed or chased.

I come up empty, but I always felt like I was being watched, that was probably the Death Eaters.

"Lily you do." My father says and my brothers look at me trying to encourage me to admit it.

"I can't." I whisper and my father shakes his head.

"Lily Luna Potter tell me now." My father says gripping my shoulders tightly and I pull away from him.

"Will it help Kree, if you knew?" I ask him ignoring my father.

"Possibly." Kree says and he shakes his head, "Then again there's really no way of knowing unless you tell me."

I look at my father, and my brothers, and then finally Scorp.

"If it will just stay between us." I say and my father glares at me.

"No! Lily you need to tell me!" my father exclaims and I look at him.

"It won't help! What do you think if you know what he did to me that it would help anything? No it wouldn't." I say and my father looks at me, and I press my hand against the scar.

"It will." Kree says and I turn my head to look at him.

"I need more proof that no one but us will know." I say and Kree nods his head.

"The unbreakable vow." Kree says.

"Yes." I say and Kree nods his head.

"Who would you like to perform it?" Kree asks and I look at Scorp.

"Can you gather yourself for a second?" I ask him and he looks at me and nods his head.

"In a different room." I say as he starts to draw his wand and we walk over to a hospital room.

I place a strong silencing spell, so no one will hear us and Scorp draws his wand as Kree takes my wrist and I his.

Scorp draws a thin veil around our wrists, and Kree nods his head at me.

"Kree do you promise to keep what Voldemort did to her when she was 13 a secret?" Scorp asks pointing his wand.

"I do." Kree says his voice pronounced.

The veil disappears and Scorp puts his wand in his back pocket and looks at me.

"It happened when I was thirteen. Scorp was with me. We were outside my house, in the woods playing a game. He attacked me, shoved a tree branch through my abdomen, he slammed me on the ground and then all I remember is him pointing his wand at my neck and a green spell came for me, and then the next thing I know I was laying in a house with blood everywhere." I say and Kree looks at me astounded.

"You survived?" Kree asks and I nod my head.

"It wasn't until I did a little research after I had gone back to school when I found out what that spell was, and what it meant." I say and Kree nods his head.

"Scorp when did you find her?" Kree asks.

"I don't know. She was bleeding really bad, and Voldemort was standing over her, I think he was making sure she was dead. And I snuck up on him, and I used the cruciartus curse and then he just left. Lily wasn't breathing so I knew I had to get her out of there. So I took her to the closest place I could find a deserted house. And then I pulled the branch out, and used some healing spells, and by then she still wasn't breathing so I did cpr on her and after a while she came back. And I collapsed." Scorp says and I look at him.

"She came back from the dead?" Kree asks sounding confused.

"Yeah I did." I say looking at Scorp and he wraps his arms around me.

"That's impossible." Kree says and I shrug.

"I don't know how it happened either, but I don't care. As long as she's here with me, it doesn't matter." Scorp says.

"Hmm, Voldemort came back from the dead as well. It's almost like you too have a connection." Kree says and I look at him confused.

"Like what?" I ask and Kree looks at me.

"Is it possible that when he killed you a part of him.." Kree starts to say but I cut him off.

"No. It's not like what it was for my father." I say and Kree sighs.

"I don't know." Kree muses thinking heavily.

"It doesn't matter. Or does it?" I ask and Kree examines me.

"I don't think the age matters, or when it happened." Kree says and I nod my head.

"So it doesn't help her at all? Can anything help her?" Scorp asks as he pulls me even tighter to him.

"No, I don't think so. The only thing that can help her is her. She has to be strong, and we will help her." Kree says and I nod my head.

I pull away from Scorp.

"I'm gonna go rest for a while." I say walking out the door.

"I'll come with you." Scorp says and I look at him for a second and then I nod my head.

"Okay." I whisper and I head into my hospital room.


	16. Trying to let go

I sigh as I sit on the edge of the hospital bed, I had narrowly avoided that confrontation, but I knew my father would be in here shortly.

Of course my brothers had found out about the incident when I was thirteen, I couldn't keep anything from them, they were way too sneaky.

Scorp was sitting in the bed, I on the edge, trying to keep my distance.

"Lily." Scorp says his voice cracking.

I wanted nothing more than to bury myself in his arms, and for him to tell me everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't.

I was going to die in a year, I knew that, and why let him get close to me, just to lose me all over again.

Scorp had already lost his mother and it painstakingly hurt me, when he compared me to her, her kindness.

It was so cruel to leave Scorp like this, the most cruel thing I would ever do.

I wonder about school, if I will even go back.

Everything's changed now.

I thought that I could ease into it, being the Chosen One, but now I was going to be forced to hunt him down, before he hunts me.

But that was impossible, because he had been hunting me since I was thirteen, but he would find me again, and I knew that this time there was no where to hide, there was no where in this world that was safe for me.

I couldn't go home anymore, that safe haven was lost forever, school might be an option, but what could any classes teach me.

It was my seventh year more of a review year, and I doubted I needed it.

After all its hard to think that you would need all the lessons about transfiguration and history when battling Voldemort.

"Lily stop it." Scorp says and I turn to look at him, my eyes solemn, my face blank, and then all of a sudden tears fill my eyes.

I bite my lip, desperately trying not to cry.

This is it, I have to do this, I have to end this insanity right now before he kills himself for me

I swallow hard and open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

What if I could just stay with him?  
No, I tell myself, he needs to be happy, I'll never be safe, and he needs to live a full and happy life.

Scorp needs to go off, finish school, become the Qudditch star he had always dreamed about, marry a nice girl, a safe girl who loves and cares for him as much as I do, even though I know it's impossible, he needs to have a family, and die in his bed, warm and comforted right next to his wife with grandchildren that could fill the largest house, he needs to die old of natural causes, and not for me, not for someone who's going to die either way.

"Lily tell me what's going through your head." Scorp says and he pats his lap, opening his arms for me to climb into.

I shake my head as much as I want to, I couldn't for his sake.

"Scorp…" I say my voice cracking and a tear running down my cheek.

I never cry, I didn't cry when my parents almost died and I didn't cry when I almost died.

But this, Scorp was everything I could ever want, and yet I had to give him up.

"Scorp, I, we can't do this. You need to go. You need to finish school, be everything you can be, find a safe girl who can love you as much as I can, and have a family. I won't have you die for me, Scorp. I won't." I say and with that Scorp his on his feet and he grabs me and sits back down.

"Let me go." I whisper as he hugs me tight to him, and I even look up and see a tear rolling down his cheek.

"No Lily. I won't ever let you go. Now you listen to me, Lily Potter. I will never let you go. I love you more than anything, and I won't ever lose you, do you understand?" Scorp says and I shake my head.

"You have to." I whisper my voice shaking, "You can't die. Your mother, she sacrificed herself for you, and I won't let it be in vain because of me."

"No Lily! You are worth everything and I love you! Do you understand? I am going to be with you the whole time! We are in this together! Forever." Scorp announces standing on his feet and I immediately jump up.

"I love you too! Don't you see? This is why I'm doing this because I love you more than anything in the world!" I scream at him.

Scorp fiercely grabs me by my hips and drags me toward him, smashing our bodies together, and then in a moment of pure ferocity his lips smash to mine.

It's not the normal kiss I'm used to.

It's pure violence, our lips feel like they're sealed together, forever, and I honestly want it that way.

When we finally break apart, all the anger is gone from Scorp's eyes, and he crush me even closer to him and buries his face in my hair.

"I will never leave you. We're I this together." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"Okay." I whisper weakly and he kisses my hair.

"I'll always love you, beautiful girl." Scorp whispers and he kisses my lips tenderly once more and he goes out of the room, muttering something about seeing if we could get out of here.

I collapse at the foot of the bed, and I desperately grab the railing to hold me up.

So he was going to die with me, this day kept on getting better and better.

I run to the bathroom, my head burning with vicious pain, and I desperately turn on the faucet, and scrub at my face, trying to get this guilty feeling out.

I scream loudly, I felt dirty, and I continue to scrub my face and arms viciously, until blood is coming out.

Tears smear across my face and I cry desperately, and my body collapse to the back of the bathroom wall.

"Shit! Lily!" Scorp screams at me, as he runs to me.

My father's right behind him and Scorp bends down to my level and grabs my wrists.

"Shh… Breathe love." Scorp whisper calmly, as he presses my face onto his chest.

Scorp takes off his hoodie and wraps it tightly around my shoulders, and I bury my face in his chest.


	17. Molly

I stood in the hallway of the school, breakfast was beginning, and my father had just dropped me off.

Scorp was already inside, for I had told him I needed a minute.

I take in a deep breath, I wasn't really that hungry, but I knew I needed to get this over with.

I look down at my Aeropostale party banded sweatpants, and my Hollister yellow hoodie.

A tear trickles down my face and I quickly wipe it away.

Crying. That was the new me, the one that almost spent every single moment of her life crying.

My birthday was only a few days away, three to be exact.

Quidditch tryouts were tomorrow, and the first game was the day after.

I fix my long straight hair, at least that was perfection.

Roxanne had also showed up this morning at my house to make sure I look perfect, so at least I wouldn't look like how I felt.

I barely talked anymore, and I spent less, and less time with Scorp.

He didn't know what to say to comfort me, and I had training almost every minute of every day.

I was being trained to fight to the death, my father wasn't easy on me anymore, he would full on tackle me, and ever since that day in the hospital he was cold, and distant with me only stopping to yell at me every so often.

I bite my lip, god this would be so much easier if I had my big brothers here to protect me.

But they couldn't protect me anymore, no one could.

The evil that was coming, refused to be stopped no matter what and I believed that it was pure hatred that fueled the fire.

Hatred for me.

Hatred for my parentage, and for my last name.

Hatred for the blood running through my veins.

My lips were an almost blood red, and I bite down hard, making them start to bleed.

I sigh and turn for the door, I couldn't be here, not anymore.

I run out the door, the wind was cold, almost ice cold and I could tell that it was going to be one of the coldest days out of the year.

It was a good thing I was wearing boots because it had been raining earlier making the walkway to the gates icy.

The gate was tall and high, Professor McGonagall and my father raised it last night.

It could be 50 ft high, I didn't know and I didn't care.

I start to climb it, my feet fitting easily in the small nooks, of the design.

Once I have the fence scaled I jump, landing on the balls of my feet.

I run through Hogsmeade and decide to go into the pub.

No one was inside, except for a boy who was waitering and a small woman who was sitting in a business suit drinking coffee and reading a copy of the Daily Prophet.

I stumble on the floorboard, and the boy grabs me by my arm and holds me up.

"Are you alright?" He asks and I nod my head as the woman looks up from the paper.

"Fine." I say as I try to avoid her gaze and I sit on one of the bar stools.

"Can I get you anything miss?" The boy asks and I nod my head.

"It's Lily." I say and he smiles.

"Lily, I like that name. I'm Xavier by the way." He says and I nod my head.

"It's nice to meet you." I say and he smiles and sits down next to me.

"Tell me love, and don't deny it. Your underage aren't you?" Xavier asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah. But my birthdays only a few days away." I say and he smiles.

"Well then love, I'll let you off. Now what can I do for you?" Xavier asks and I shrug.

I open my mouth to say something but the woman cuts me off.

"Excuse me, but I don't know if my hearing is correct. Did you say that your name was Lily? As in Lily Potter?"

"Yeah I'm Lily." I say and the woman smiles wide.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter, I'm Charlotte Lee, my friends call me Charlie." The woman says and I examine her.

She looks no older than 25, with dark brown eyes and equally dark hair.

I look at her and shake my head as she waits for a response.

"It's just Lily." I whisper and she nods her head.

"Oh of course Lily." Charlotte says and I sigh.

"Umm I have to go." I say and she grabs me by my arm quickly.

"Could I please just have a little talk with you. Girl to girl?" Charlotte asks and I shake my head.

"Umm no I really have to go. Classes start soon." I say and the woman sighs and digs into her pants pocket.

"Here." The woman says placing a business card in my hand.

"Call me when you want to talk?"

"Okay." I say sighing as I walk out.

I throw the card on the ground and take off back inside the castle.

On the outside of the gate there's a small hole underneath it, just big enough for me to fit through.

I go under it quickly, and run to the forest.

Someone catches me by my arm quickly and abruptly as I'm at the edge of the forest.

My head whips around in the person's direction.

It was Molly.

"Going somewhere, Potter?" Molly asks and I glare at her.

"Go away." I hiss pulling my arm from her grip and turning to walk in the forest.

She grasps my arm tighter this time and pulls me to her.

"I was talking to you." She snarls and I turn around and punch her flat in the face.

"I said let me go!" I shout as she stumbles backward into a tree trunk.

Blood comes from her lip and she glares.

"That's it Potter! You are not messing up my face!" Molly hisses.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're face has been messed up since the day you were born." I hiss at her and she snarls out and tackles me to the ground.

"You're fast Potter. But not as fast as me." She shrieks digging her knee into my ribcage and digging a knife out of her bag.

"Anythings faster than you Molly." I hiss at her and she glares.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Potter." Molly hisses and I watch as she raises the knife.

I thrust my hips up but she picks up a rock and slams it into my hip, and I hear a loud sharp crack and I shriek in pain.

"You little bitch!" I scream at her and she glares at me.

Molly rolls up her sleeves revealing the mark on her wrist that is a permanent scar on my neck.

I glare at her furiously and she sneers.

"He'll be so happy when he find out that you're dead." Molly says and I glare at her and I watch as she raises the knife and digs it into my shoulder.

Molly apparently has worse aim then I thought, because I know she was going for my heart, but she misses and hits me straight in the shoulder and I shriek in pain.

"Ugh!" I scream loud.

Molly digs the knife out and I scream, as she raises it again and I grab her arm, preventing her from digging the blade into my face.

I scream at her and yearn for my wand in my pocket.

We were now a few feet inside the Forbidden forest, and I start to twist her elbow around.

I watch as her arm distorts, and breaks, the cracking sound piercing my ears.

I watch as she cries out in pain and I scream at her.

I roll her off of me, and stand up, she's clutching her arm in pain and for good measure I kick her hard in the knee, probably snapping that bone too, as I hear a sickening crack and I run for it.

I don't make it far though because I must've been off a little when I kicked her knee and she's now chasing me, the knife in her good arm.

I stumble over a large fallen branch and she grabs me by my hair and pulls me to her, exposing my neck.

"It's time to end this!" Molly screams loudly at me and I watch as she raises her knife.

As quick as I can I grab the knife, this she didn't expect and I jam it right into her neck.

Molly coughs and spits up blood, gasping for air.

"You're right Molly. It is time to end this. And I just did." I hiss at her as her blood covers my hands and I watch as she falls to the ground still.

I hear banging coming from around the castle grounds and I know I have to flee.

I don't know if the Death Eaters are attacking again, or anything else that's going on, but I do know that this is my only chance.

I grab the knife out of Molly's neck, and take off running.


	18. On the run

I stand in the middle of a bathroom at Walmart.

I had just finished scrubbing my body, free of Molly's blood.

I sigh and look at my hair, I loved the color so much, and yet I knew I had to change it.

I sigh and point my want at it, I would try my best when this is all over to get it back to the natural red, I loved so dearly.

But for now I close my eyes and apply my glamours.

I open my eyes.

I now had long, straight blonde hair, bright blue eyes, blonde eyebrows, and a much more tan skin tone.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, it looked so different, but I still look gorgeous.

I look at my eyes, and I take the glamour off of them.

I look in the mirror and decide to leave my eyes, I looked completely different anyway.

I walk out of the bathroom and through the store.

I grab a backpack, and then I walk over to the supplies.

I grab a small handgun, bullets, a few more knives, a eight person tent, one of those things that strap you to a tree, a few blankets, pillows, water bottles, and small packaged food such as granola bar.

I walk over to the Bigby and order a peanut butter frozen drink, and as I'm paying I see the news switch to something.

"Attention everyone!" The muggle news reporter says and I whip my head up.

"A girl by the name of Lily Potter, has just killed her cousin Molly Weasley. She should be considered armed and dangerous. You are not safe! Take to your homes and stay there!" The muggle man says and I roll my eyes and hand the woman a five for the drink and I head out without paying for all the stuff I had crammed into the extendable charmed backpack.

I hear sirens going off outside and I sigh, of course they would come here, this was the store my parents and me always went to.

I sigh and aparate behind a bush.

I stand in the middle of the cold woods, god knows where.

I decide that I best stay off the ground tonight, so after placing a few protective enchantments around the base of a tall tree, I climb it and strap myself in.

I shove a pillow behind my head, and wrap myself up with probably about ten blankets, yet my teeth are still chattering.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I answer it.

"Hey?" I ask and I hear Scorp scream at me.

"Lily! We were so worried! Come back babe!" Scorp demands and I hear a small fight going on and my father takes the phone from Scorp.

"Lily! Listen to me you need to come home now! He knows that your not here! He's got everyone he has hunting you down!" My father shrieks in the phone.

"Good. I hope he finds me." I hiss and my father growls lowly.

"Lily Luna Potter! This is not something to mess with! Now you better get home right now with a good explanation to why you killed your cousin!" my father screams and I roll my eyes.

"I can't come home." I say and my father growls and Scorp takes the phone.  
"Lily! Listen to me! Your not in any trouble but we need you to come back! I need you! I need to know that you're safe." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"I'm perfectly safe. I promise. I love you." I say.

"Just meet me somewhere so we can at least talk!" Scorp begs and I sigh.

"Okay. Alright I'll meet you in Diagon Alley in five minutes, and it better be just you." I say and Scorp sighs a breath of relief.

"It will be. I'm here now come." Scorp says and I nod my head and unstrap myself from the tree.

I hang up the phone and slide it into my pocket.

I take everything that I had gotten out and I shove it back into the backpack.

I jump down from the tree and aparate as soon as my feet hit the ground.

I arrive in Diagon Alley.

There were armed men walking around and I do my best to shield myself and one grabs me by my arm.  
"Excuse me Miss. Have you seen this girl?" A man asks and I shake my head.

He was one of the Ministry people, probably working for Voldemort now.  
He had just showed me a picture of myself, smiling and running in a field of lilies.

"No." I say and he nods his head.

"You might want to get out of here. It's not safe." The man says releasing my arm and I nod my head and walk over to the center of Diagon Alley.

"Lily!" Scorp shouts for me and I whip around and face him.

His arms are around me in a second and he drops whatever he had been carrying and I hear people screaming around me.

I look up at him, and he looks down at me and I clutch my hip.

I had never been good at healing broken bones, cuts, bruises, those were my specialties.

"What happened to you?" Scorp asks looking down at my slightly distorted hip.  
"Molly, she.." I start to say but I hear more people screaming and I turn around to see the sky becoming black, and Death Eaters storming viciously through the village.

"You have to get out of here!" I say and I push him away from me and he looks around and pulls me into a small alley, and hands me my trunk.

"Here." Scorp says shoving my trunk with all of my belongings into my backpack and when he shoves a second trunk in I look at him strangely.

"I'm coming with you." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"No! It's too dangerous." I say and Scorp shakes his head.

"Red, I don't care." Scorp says and I smile slightly as I hear an explosion outside.

"Give me the backpack." Scorp says and I oblige.

Scorp puts the backpack on, and grasps my hand tightly.

"We have to go to the woods." I say.

"Which woods?" Scorp asks looking around frantically pulling me halfway behind him, his wand raised.

"Let me." I say and we aparate with a crack.


	19. Taking shelter

I land on my back, clutching my hip.

"Are you okay?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.

"Amend." Scorp says pointing his wand at my hip as it goes back into place.

I breathe a sigh of relief, and Scorp examines me.

"Are you okay?" Scorp asks and I nod my head, truthfully this time.

"Come on." I whisper.

I grab some dry leaves, and twigs into a pile, and grab a lighter from the backpack, and start a fire.

I warm my hands by it and then I look at Scorp.

"I guess we better get set up." Scorp says and I look up at the sky.

"It can't be later than mid afternoon." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"Voldemort's doing." Scorp replies, and I nod my head.

Scorp starts to unzip the backpack and I shake my head.

"We can't sleep on the ground, out in the open." I say and Scorp nods his head and zips it back up again.

I sigh as I take my backpack from him and scale the tree, I had been at earlier.

I climb to the highest, widest, peak in the branches, it was still covered by leaves, and I put the backpack on the branch.

Scorp looks up at me, and sighs.

"I don't think I can climb that." Scorp says and I roll my eyes and jump down.

"Then why did you come?" I ask fiercely and then my face softens and he nods his head.

Scorp starts to climb the tree and he makes it far up, and then he starts to slip and is clinging to the tree.

"Wingarden Leviosa." I say and I levitate him to where the backpack is hanging from, and he sighs and gets settled in.

I stow my wand, and scale the tree again.

"Aren't you hungry?" Scorp asks and I shake my head.

"No. I'll eat something tomorrow if it lightens up." I say and Scorp shakes his head.

"I don't think it will." Scorp says as he straps us both in, then shoves a pillow behind his head and covers us up with two blankets.

"Me neither." I say snuggling in closer to him.

I watch as it starts to rain, the branches and leaves protecting us from getting wet, but unfortunately our only source of light goes out within seconds.

"That's just great." Scorp says and I sigh and lay my head on his chest.

"Scorp, how did you recognize me?" I ask him and he smiles.

"I remembered what you were wearing and for a split second you didn't notice me, but I seen your eyes, and I knew that it must be you." Scorp says and I smile.

"You're such a blonde." I say and Scorp chuckles and throws his head back laughing.

"Well guess what red? You are too." Scorp says and I sigh and mock punch his arm.

"Shut up." I mutter and he smiles and kisses my hair.

"I love you red." Scorp says and I sigh.

"I love you too." I whisper as it begins to thunder.

"What happened with you and Molly?" Scorp asks.

"She was one of them Scorp. She attacked me. Shoved a knife through my shoulder, cracked my hip. I fought back, bended her arm, tried to break her knee, and then she came after me again and I took the knife and I… I killed her." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"Your Uncle Percy isn't taking it too well." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"I figured as much." I say.

"But.. Roxanne, she found it… amusing to say the least." Scorp says and I sigh.

"She was still my cousin." I say and Scorp sighs.

"She tried to kill you Lily. It was the only thing you could do." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"I know but still." I say and Scorp sighs.

"Everyone will forgive you for this. She was a traitor after all." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"The only thing we have in common is blood right?" I ask him and Scorp nods his head.

"Yeah, that's my girl." Scorp says and he kisses my lips.

"It's going to be a wonderful birthday this year." I say and Scorp laughs.  
"Well it may not be the best, but at least you'll get to spend it with me." Scorp says and I smile.

"Yeah, maybe it won't be so bad after all. No one to interrupt us, no one to yell at us." I say and Scorp chuckles.

"Silly girl." Scorp whispers and I smile.

"I really do love you." I whisper and he smiles wide.

"As I love you beautiful. Now sleep." Scorp whispers and I close my eyes.

I wake up to the birds chirping and I look around.

The rain had stopped, and the sky was starting to light up.

"Lily." Scorp whispered softly, kissing my cheek.

I smile at him, and look up then I realize that he's just sleep talking.

I sigh and check my phone it read 5 in the afternoon.

I sigh we had slept way too late.

I unstrap myself from the tree, and jump down.

I look around and make a fire, and then I go off to find some food.

I quickly aparate and arrive at Walmart.

Ministry officials are everywhere and I sigh and pull my hoodie on, trying to conceal my face as I grab some pizza, and then fruit.

I go to the bathroom quickly, and then I wash myself up, leaving my mascara and eyeliner, hoping that it will stay till tomorrow.

I sigh and make sure my hair looks good, and then I walk out of Walmart.

I see my brother walk out of his car, along with his little girl and Victorie on his arm.

I groan loudly and pray that Teddy won't recognize me.

"Woah Katie calm down!" Victorie exclaims laughing at the small child and Teddy wraps his arms tightly around her.

Katie runs inside being stopped by a Ministry official as I stand by the door.

"Excuse me! You look quite familiar. Hmm…" A ministry official says and I groan loudly as he takes in the little girl.

"Well that's impossible. You see I had a few people babysitting her. She's my little sister. I got you pizza, Katie Lee." I say as I approach her and she recognizes my eyes and smiles wide.

"Aunt Li-" Katie starts to say and I shake my head.  
"Very funny Katie." I say pretending to chuckle, "She likes to make jokes you see. I'm her sister Carlie. Thanks for watching her."

Teddy looks at me strangely not seeming to recognize me and then he remembers what Katie exclaimed and he looks at me with recognition.

Victorie has already reached the point that Teddy's at and she smiles widely.

"No problem bestie! You wanna hang out?" Victorie asks and I smile.

"Sure! Well I must be going now. Katie come along." I say walking back into the store and the Ministry official looks back towards me.

I take the little girls hand until we round the corner and enter the part of Walmart that's being rebuilt.

I slip under the sheath and I help Katie do the same then I stand there, until Teddy, and Victorie have reached us.

"Lily what the hell?" Teddy asks and I shake my head at him.

"Shut up." I mutter and Katie pulls on my pant leg.

"I'm tired pick me up." Katie says and I nod my head.  
I pick the little girl up and hold her tightly.

"You tell anyone I'm here I swear to god." I hiss at Teddy and he sighs.

"Fine I won't. You know that dad's about to have a heart attack though right." Teddy says and I shrug.

"Well I'm sorry my plans couldn't fit his schedule." I say coldly and Katie slumps slightly in my arms telling me she's asleep.

"Lily, he's worried about you. He misses you." Teddy says softly and I sigh.  
"Is she sleeping?" Victorie asks and I nod my head and she smiles.

"That's my Katie Lee." Victorie says lovingly.

"Lily, did you really kill her? Did you really kill Molly?" Teddy asks and I shoot him a look.

"I didn't have a choice. She tried to kill me." I hiss and Teddy looks at me and narrows his eyes.

"I don't know about that, Lily. I was there when we took her body, she was pretty messed up. And by the looks of you, you're unscathed." Teddy says and I glare sharply at him.

"Unscathed?! She broke my hip, and stabbed me in the shoulder." I say.

"Proof?" Teddy asks being unlike himself and Victorie nudges him.

I sigh and shift Katie Lee, to the side of my hip and pull down my hoodie, revealing the bandage I had placed yesterday, and I peel it down.

It was bloody, gory, and deeper than I remember.

"Oh my god Lily. That's really deep." Teddy says and Victorie takes Katie Lee from me.

"Lily you need to see a doctor." Victorie says.

"I'll be okay." I say sighing.

"No you won't, Lily. It'll get infected, and you'll bleed out, or die." Teddy says.

"I'm gonna die anyway." I say as I put the bandage back on and fix my hoodie.

"Come home with me." Teddy says, "I can help you."

"I can't. Scorp, oh god I've been gone way too long." I say and I turn to run.

"No, Lily. Tell me where you guys are, I'll come with a doctor, and get you help." Teddy says.

"I can't. I love you all. Tell Katie I love her. Tell everyone. Stay safe. I'll try my best to come back alive." I say and with that I run out.

I can hear them following me but once my feet reach the gravel I aparate.


	20. Kids?

I arrive in the woods, and I quickly scale the tree.

Scorp wasn't there, but the backpack and tree strap were.

I sigh and jump down.

I feel someone grab me around my waist and I freeze.

"Lily where the hell have you been?" Scorp asks me sounding desperate as he whirls me around to face him.

"I went to get food. Where the hell did you go?" I ask him and he wraps his arms tightly around me.

"I was so damn worried." Scorp whispers and he kisses my hair and I sigh.

"Well that makes two of us." I say and he smiles and looks down at me, stroking a piece of my hair into place.

"Are you okay?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.

"Fine." I say and he smiles slightly.

"Okay, come on let's get some food before it gets cold." Scorp says and I nod my head as we scale the tree.

"You're much better climbing the tree." I say and he smiles as we reach the top.

"Thanks red. Or should I said blonde." Scorp says and I nudge him as we sit and clings to the tree.

"Okay red it is." Scorp says and I laugh.

Scorp kisses my cheek and smiles, "So red what's on the menu?"

"Pizza." I say handing him his slice, "And fruit."

Scorp groans and I roll my eyes.

"Do I have to eat fruit?" Scorp asks and I laugh.

"God it's like having a toddler around." I say and Scorp grins and pushes me into the trunk of the tree kissing my neck.

"Scorp!" I exclaim giggling as he laughs and smirks at me.

"You're beautiful red." Scorp says and I roll my eyes and push him off of me.

"Thanks Malfoy, not so bad yourself." I say as I sit up and he wraps his arms around me as he takes a bite of his pizza.

"Lily what do you think about having… kids?" Scorp asks and I freeze.

"Kids? Are you crazy? Did you hit your head when I was gone?" I ask and Scorp sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I'm being serious, Lily." Scorp says and I sigh and bite my lip.

"Not right now, I mean. We're only seventeen, I'm not even seventeen yet. And I wouldn't want to bring kids into this world with him here." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"Well I mean like later. Just you and me and a little baby girl or boy." Scorp says and I smile.

"Does that mean you want me for forever?" I ask smiling and he rolls his eyes and smirks.

"I've always wanted you forever." Scorp says kissing me lightly and I smile.

"I hope we have forever." I say smiling as it begins to rain again.

"We will." Scorp says, "I'll make sure of it."

Scorp looks at me and I smile, as I curl up next to him, and he grabs a pillow and blanket.

Scorp holds me tightly in his arms, stroking my hair, and whispering comforting words in my ear, until I finally succumb to sleep.

I open my eyes to the sounds of twigs cracking on the woods floor beneath us.

I look over at Scorp who is still clutching me tightly, and looks to be sleeping heavily.

I see a person with a black robe and mask on and I nudge Scorp, covering his mouth with my hand.  
Scorp opens his eyes slowly and I point at the ground.

Scorp follows my finger and his eyes go wide.

Scorp immediately pulls me to him, putting his arm tightly around me, and I almost cough, and Scorp puts his hand on my mouth and whispers in my ear, "Shh."

I nod my head and we push our backs as far against the tree as they will go.

I shiver, it was colder than usual outside.

I look down at my hoodie and see blood covering it, I gasp loudly and Scorp pushes me onto the branch right next to us and I press my back hard against it.

I look down at my bandage, and then I peel it off and see that blood is covering it.

I shiver and I hear shouting and I watch as Scorp as quietly as he can slips the blankets, pillows, and tree strap into the backpack.

He looks at me once he has all of our stuff together and I nod my head.

I try to climb back onto his branch but the branch underneath me cracks and I scream loudly and grab onto his as tight as I can.

I hear even more shouting and I hear people coming my way, and soon enough the dark woods is bright, brighter than it is during the day, filled with the spells and lights of wands.

Scorp grabs me by my wrist and pulls me up until I reach my chest then he grabs me by my leg and butt and hoists me up as I hear the crack of spells in the wind being sent to kill us.

I scream as I slip and a branch goes into my shoulder, making the wound even deeper.

I groan and press my hand against it as it covers with blood.

Scorp tells me to climb onto his back so I do, my shoulder resting against the backpack.

I shake violently as we aparate, nearly dodging a green jet of light.


	21. Getting help

I fall hard on my back, Scorp immediately is up, right by my side.

"Lily damn it your bleeding." Scorp says and I try to sit up but he pushes me back to my lying down position.

I pant heavily and put my hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be okay." I say and Scorp shakes his head.

Scorp digs into the backpack, and grabs my cell phone.

"Scorp you can't." I say and he shakes his head.

"I'm not watching you bleed to death." Scorp says and I groan loudly.

"Call… call Roxanne, and Logan. They'll help us." I say and Scorp nods is head.

I take in our surroundings as Scorp calls Roxanne.

We were laying in a middle of a field, a field of lilies, with no tree's around us and I sigh.

I had been here before, it was Scorp's, Roxanne's, Logan's and mine favorite place to go, we always took tons of photos here too.

I touch the lilies with the tips of my fingers, and Scorp sets my phone back in the backpack and puts a pillow underneath my head.

"They're almost here." Scorp says stroking my hair.

I hear a crack and I turn my head.

"This is really unnecessary." I say and Scorp smiles.

"Oh shut up." Scorp mutters and I throw the pillow onto the backpack.

"I hate you right now." I mutter and he rolls his eyes as Roxanne sits now next to me.

"Lily what the fuck did you do to yourself now?" Roxanne asks and I smirk.

"Nice to see you too." I mutter as Logan is greeting Scorp.

"Come on blonde. Why'd you have to go changing your hair." Roxanne says and I smirk and laugh loudly.

"Sorry, Rox." I mutter through my laughing and she rolls her eyes.

"Silly Lily." Roxanne murmurs as she brushes my hair with her fingers absentmindedly, as she looks at the blood surrounding my shoulder.

"Alright now blondie let me see what you did to yourself this time." Roxanne says and I nod my head as I pull my sweatshirt back.

Roxanne's go wide and she looks at it from different angles.

"Lily that's really deep." Roxanne muses and I nod my head.

"Scorp do you have water?" Roxanne asks and Scorp nods his head.

"Why do you need water?" Logan asks.

"It helps to see how deep it is, and if it's infected it'll burn really bad." Roxanne says and I bite my lip.

"Let's hope it's not infected then." I say and Roxanne rolls her eyes.

"Calm down blondie, it's probably just deep." Roxanne says and I cross my fingers and she smirks as Scorp hands her a bottle of water.

"You might not wanna look." Roxanne says and I nod my head and look up at the sky.

I swallow and gasp in pain when the water comes in contact with my skin.

It felt like fire was engulfing my veins, eating up my flesh, and destroying my skin.

I scream loudly and Roxanne sets the water bottle down and looks up at Scorp as I squirm, squeezes my eyes shut, willing the pain to go away.

"I can't help her. She needs to go to St Mungo's." Roxanne says as the last of the water finally disappears and I shake my head.

"We can't. He's taken over. I killed someone. We can't." I say and Roxanne looks at me.

"Lily it doesn't matter. No one will know your there. We'll get Kree, and Rose to help you." Roxanne says.

"No! Everyone in my family could die if I go!" I hiss at her and she shakes her head.

"Lily listen to me. I don't give a damn if your family dies at this point! I give a damn about you, I love you Lily, and I'm not going to lose you for anything. You're going." Scorp says and I glare at him.

"No!" I hiss and Logan looks at me.

Tears come to Scorp's eyes and he just shakes his head and walks off to the bottom of the hill, and I hear crying, loud crying.

"Lily listen to me. He will die if you don't go. He can't lose you. He loves you too much. You have to Lily." Logan says and I sigh.

"Okay I'll go. For Scorp." I say and Roxanne nods her head.  
"I'll go get him." Logan says walking down to the bottom of the hill and I turn to look at Roxanne.

"Be honest. How bad is it?" I ask and Roxanne sighs.

"It's really bad, Lils." Roxanne says.

"How long do I have?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I don't know. But if we don't get you to the hospital soon." Roxanne says her voice trailing off, "But once you're there Rose will take good care of you blondie. You'll be fine."

I smile and nod my head.

Scorp returns with Logan and Roxanne looks at the guys.

"Either I levitate her, or one of you carries her." Roxanne says and I glare at her.  
"I'm small you could carry me if you wanted." I mutter and she rolls her eyes but I know I'm small.

The lack of food in the recent weeks has made all my bones stick out, the only fat that was on my body was in my full lips, my cheekbones were defined, my collarbone stuck out, I could count each one of my ribs, I could easily grab my whole hip bone, and just one of my small hands was the width of my back.

I had always been skinny, but now it was taken to the extreme, I probably weighed around 80 or 90 pounds easily.

Roxanne smirks at me and I glare.

"I got her." Scorp whispers but Logan stops him.

"No. You've been helping her for a while now, you look the same as she does, let me." Logan says and Scorp looks at him like he wants to protest but he catches my eye and I nod my head for reassurance.

"It's okay." I whisper and he nods his head and kisses my lips, for several minutes before Roxanne clears her throat and Scorp steps away.

"You hurt her." Scorp threatens and I give him a smile of comfort.

He nods his head as Logan touches my arm, and Scorp takes my hand tightly, and Roxanne grabs my wrist sharply.


	22. The Hospital

Bright lights.

Clean, white, sterile floors.

The smell of blood, and death.

That's what greets me as I fall onto the hospital floor.

Logan grasps my shoulder tightly, right before it would've smacked to the ground, shattering.

Scorp is now supporting my head, as Logan takes my shoulder, making sure no farther damage is being done.

Roxanne is talking quickly with a nurse and I watch as the nurse runs off.

Roxanne looks at me, I was disoriented, and I could tell people were shouting and there were hospital monitors beeping all around me, yet it's as if I've tuned out.

I can't hear a thing, and I can tell Roxanne is shouting at me, even resorting to shriek, but I can't understand her.

For some reason my hearings failed, and my eyes are too heavy, and my head's too dizzy to read the words off her lips.

I see my cousin Rose running toward me, and I see her shout at Roxanne for something.

Rose looks at me and I watch as Roxanne comes back with a gurney.

And just before I'm hoisted up my world goes black.

I can hear again, I'm shrieking as I'm being wheeled down the hallway, my eyes refuse to budge the slightest bit to open.

I shriek even louder, and I kick, and squirm around in pain.

Then I feel a needle going into my arm, and my body finally relaxes, and I am still, my whole world stopping for just a second, before the darkness consumes me and I don't even exist….

I feel a pain in my shoulder, and I squeeze my eyes open.

I was in a hospital room, Scorp was at my bedside his arms wrapped tightly around me, and I had my head on his chest.

Roxanne was sleeping soundly on a fouton as was Logan.

I take a deep breath to steady myself.

I pull off my hospital gown, revealing my undergarments, and I dig into the backpack.

I grab a bright green jumpsuit, and then I slide my combat boots on, before I walk out.

I look around, the hospital was a mess.

I seen many people heading for the basement and I sigh, the morgue.

The death toll must've been going up since Voldemort was winning, and he surely had found out that I was here, and I was without a doubt, sure that he was on his way here at this very moment.

I struggle to catch my breath and then, I look over as I hear a familiar screaming sound.

I walk to the next room, where my niece, Katie Lee has blood all over her and is screaming and crying desperately.

"Katie!" I scream at her and I look at her.

Her face had cuts, and lacerations everywhere, and there were several bruises on her arms, and legs showing that she fought.

The blood was just stains on the hospital gown she wore, but I could tell the pain was still as if the wounds were fresh.

"Aunt Lily!" Katie cries out and I smash myself to her.

Her monitors beep and I look at her slowly, stroking her hair, and kissing her forehead every so often.

"Katie where's your dad and mum?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"I don't think they know I'm here." Katie says and I nod my head as I check her vitals.

The heart monitor showed she was strong, and was breathing properly so I unhook them from her and grab a fresh hospital gown off the stand and slip it off her, making sure her undergartment was still on.

I stroke her hair softly and grab a brush from the stand.

She starts to relax in my arms and she eventually is on the brink of sleep.

"Katie, sweetheart what happened?" I ask the little girl but she nods her head sleepily and I pick her up.

I rest her on my hip, letting her head fall onto my shoulder as she clutches my neck.

I smile as I carry the sleeping child, and I walk into the hallway again.

I look up as the lights begin to flicker, and I sigh.

I had to hide the sleeping child so I could fight properly but I knew that there was no where safe to put her in this hospital.

I had spent too much time comforting her, because by now Voldemort must've made it impossible to aparate out.

I decide to go back into the hospital room, when realization hits me.

It was only an hour till midnight, which means that I'll be seventeen.

I sigh and grab my backpack from the bed, and I watch as Scorp stirs.

"Lily." Scorp whispers feeling the bed for me.

"I'm here." I whisper and he jumps up and looks at me.

He takes me in, then stretches and looks at Katie confused.

"Is that Katie, Teddy's kid?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah, she was in the room next to this one." I say as Rose enters the room.

Rose was a doctor, well part time at least.

Rose was wearing a pair of jeans, and a sweater, and a white trench coat to go along.

"I thought I'd check on my little cousin while I was here." Rose says and I smile as Roxanne wakes up.

"Hey Rose." I whisper and Scorp looks at Rose.

Roxanne shakes Logan awake, and Rose smiles.

"Lily why don't you sit down on the bed here for a moment so I can check you out." Rose says and I nod my head.

"Here let me see Katie." Scorp says and I hand her to him gently.

He places her head on the pillow and smiles as he squeezes her tiny arm, then takes my hand.

"So Lily how are you feeling?" Rose asks as she unzips my jumpsuit slightly and examines my shoulder.

"Fine." I say and Rose raises her eyebrows.

"A little sick to my stomach, but I think that's because he's almost here." I say and Rose looks at me confused.  
"No one's coming Lils, it's almost midnight." Rose says as she moves my shoulder side to side, and up and down.

"Voldemort is. I know he is. I can feel it." I say and Rose raises her eyebrows.

"Lils, the hospital is secure." Rose says and I shake my head.

My long, pin straight, blonde hair falls down my shoulders, and I zip my jumpsuit back up to three inches under my collarbone.

"No its not. Rose the Death Eaters are coming." I say and Rose looks at me confused.

"I doubt that Lily, now come on, lets get you checked out." Rose says.

I hear a loud bang outside and I jump, stirring Katie.

Katie rolls over and cuddles into Scorp and I sigh and look at Rose.  
"It's just a storm. It'll pass." Rose says and she examines my shoulder.

"The infection's gone." Rose says and I look at Scorp.

"It was infected?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Yes. The infection was spreading fast. If you had come any later you'd be dead." Rose says and I nod my head.

"It feels better." I reply and she nods her head.

"That's the pain killer, Lily. Once we take you off of it, it's going to be more intense of a pain." Rose says and I sigh.

"Great." I mumble and Rose chuckles slightly.

"Will she be okay to leave?" Scorp asks and Rose nods her head.

"Yes. She can leave whenever she wants. And why is Katie in here?" Rose asks.

"She was in her own room, and she was crying and screaming. I had to take her. I'll take her back to Teddy, and Victorie." I say and she nods her head.  
"Okay, let me look at her." Rose says and I step aside.

"Lily we should talk." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"Okay." I say as we walk out into the hall.

"How do you feel?" Scorp asks.

"Good." I say and he nods his head.

"You hit your head really hard." Scorp says and I look at him confused.  
"I did?" I ask and he nods his head.

"Yeah I got there too late, when you fell on the floor when we got here, I couldn't get to your head fast enough. You smacked it really hard." Scorp says and I sigh.

"I have a little headache but I'll be okay. I promise." I whisper and he pulls me to him.

"I love you beautiful. Don't ever do that again. You scared the shit out of me baby." Scorp says and he crushes me to his chest.

"I won't. I love you so much." I whisper and he strokes my hair softly.

"Look at me, you are the most important thing in my life. I will never lose you do you understand?" Scorp says and he kisses me before I can respond.

My body curves around him and I enjoy the way his lips caress mine passionately.

"I love you." Scorp whispers resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I whisper and I close my eyes.

I hear a bang and my head snaps up as the power goes out.


	23. The Stairwell

I hear Katie's cry, and Scorp takes my hand and leads me out of the suddenly deserted hallway.

I head back into the hospital room, and Roxanne points her phone around, making it have a small light.

I sling the backpack over my arm and almost cry out in pain, as it rubs against my shoulder.

I slap my hand over my mouth to muffle the sound of my shriek, and Roxanne takes the bag from me and I turn to Katie.

Katie looks up at me, and rubs her eyes.

"Why's the power out, Aunt Lily?" Katie asks and I bend down to her level.

Katie was standing on the floor, and everyone had their wands drawn.

"It's just a little storm baby. We're gonna leave and get you home to your parents though okay baby girl. Just close your eyes and when you wake up the storm will be over." I say and she looks at me as a boom of lightening and thunder fills the silent hospital.

Too silent.

What had happened to all the monitors that were beeping?  
Katie wraps her arms around my neck.

"I'm scared Aunt Lily." Katie whispers in my ear and I put my hands on her back.

"Everything's gonna be okay." I whisper, "Just close your eyes."

I pick her up into my arms, and kiss her cheek, and rub her back.

"Where's Rose?" I ask.

"She left, right before the power went out." Roxanne says.

I hear the steady beep of a hospital monitor, and then it flat lines.

I hear a bang on the floor below me and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Roxanne put the damn light out." Logan snaps at and he wraps his arms around her as she slides her phone into the backpack.

We head for the stairs.

It was cold, and I could barely see where I was going, it was pitch black outside and Logan closes the door behind us.

We head downstairs, and once we reach the flight from where the sound was coming from we put our backs against the wall, so that no one will hear us.

We all slap our hands to our mouths so no one will hear us breathing.

Katie starts to stir and she whispers my name but I put my hand on her mouth.

"Shh." I mouth to her and she nods her head.

The sound of the wind probably blocked the sound of Katie, yet I can still hear banging near the door.

Another bolt of lightening strikes, and thunder sounds.

Katie presses her face into my shoulder and I gasp.

The door opens slowly, and then all of a sudden it's wide open and I scream as we run down the stairs.

A bang of light goes off as we reach the main level.

I slam my back against the door, and look at Scorp.

"Take Katie!" I hiss at him.  
Instead Logan steps forward and takes her.

"Lily what are you thinking?" Scorp asks.

"It's time to end this." I hiss and he shakes his head.

"I'm staying with you." Scorp says and I sigh.

I didn't have time to argue with him, I could hear the heavy footsteps on the stairs above me.

I look at Logan desperately and Roxanne, "Go the burrow. And stay there. I'll be back soon."

Roxanne hugs me tightly and then Logan slaps Scorp on the back as they hurriedly walk out the door.

I draw my wand and look around, as Scorp does the same.

Scorp and I put our backs together and circle around slowly.

Suddenly a green jet of light heads for us, and we dodge, narrowly avoiding death.

I see Voldemort, walking down the stairs, lighting up the room with the bolts of light being sent toward us.

Scorp sends out a silent spell, and since I never could quite master the powerful quiet spells I shriek loudly, "Stupefy!"

Scorp and I keep on sending lights and spells out of our wands, until finally Voldemort hits one of us.

Scorp had just been hit with a red jet of light and in a minute he's on his knee's screaming in pain.  
I shriek loudly at Voldemort, "Stop it! Stop it please!"

Voldemort doesn't stop he just glares at me and continues hurting Scorp.

"Stop it please! Stop! Stop hurting him! Please don't hurt him!" I shriek loudly.

Voldemort doesn't stop and as soon as I raise my wand, Voldemort with the wave of a hand, knocks it away.

I scream loudly, as Scorp is now bleeding.

"No stop it your killing him!" I shriek and I kneel down on Scorp's side.  
"Go." Scorp whispers in my ear.

I shake my head and scream again.

"Stop it! Take me instead! Take me! Kill me! Let him go!" I shriek and Voldemort turns to look at me, and I know that Scorp's pain is over.

"Little Lily Potter. The youngest of the family." Voldemort hisses and I glare.

"You're a coward." I hiss at him and he throws his head back manically laughing.

"Ah, you think I'm the coward? Tell me Lily who ran that night at your grandparents house, at your house, in the woods, and just now." Voldemort says and I glare.

"I'm not gonna run anymore." I say.

"You stupid, scared, little girl." Voldemort hisses and I look over at Scorp.

"I'm not scared of you anymore." I say, and I watch as Scorp rises to his feet.

I listen to the clock as it strikes midnight, I was officially seventeen.

I lunge for him once the clock tolls and he's distracted.

He slams me into the hard concrete wall, and I can feel blood coming from my nose, lip, and head.

I scream loudly, and then I suddenly drop to the ground.

It was like I was thirteen again, out in the woods, dying, and Scorp was fighting for me.

I lay on the ground I push myself up onto a sitting position.

I grab the railing and pull myself up as Voldemort, and Scorp duel back and forth.

Only they weren't dueling, they were fighting.

Scorp was punching and I look at him as Voldemort puts him on the ground.

I scream as Voldemort comes for me then I close my eyes tightly.

I feel a few things happen at once.

I've been slammed into the wall again, this time it was the wall with a glass mirror, so I'm sure that I had glass lodged in my body, and face.

I'm slumped on the ground and I close my eyes as I wait for the spell to come.  
Only it doesn't.

Gentle hands wrap around me and lift me up by my shoulders.

I open my eyes to see Scorp holding me tighter.

"Shh… Come on." Scorp says and we go towards the door.

"Where is he?" I ask and Scorp shakes his head.

"I don't know. We were fighting and then I was on the ground and he was gone." Scorp says and I nod my head.

Scorp helps me walk toward the door and puts his hand on my back, as I open the door.

"Lily!" someone shouts wrapping their arms tight around me as we close the door behind us.

"Dad?" I ask and he nods his head and pulls me tighter to him.

"Kids come on we have to get out of here!" my father shouts as we race out the hospital doors, and into the street.

After we've gone a block my father wraps his arms around us both and aparates.


	24. The Burrow

I land on the cool grass of the burrow.

Scorp lands next to me, but he helps me up.

I limp slightly, I probably had a shard of glass in my leg.

My father helps us both into the house.

As soon as I enter the house I smell everything I've missed.

I smell my mother's perfume, my grandma's cooking, the smell of freshly cleaned clothes and linens, the smell of woods, the smell of my brother's drinks, and then something strange the smell of blood.

My mother catches sight of me and slams into me, holding me tight to her.

I cringe and cry out as I put more pressure on my legs, and now I can clearly feel the shards of glass in them.

"Ginny, she needs to sit down." My father says and my mother reluctantly pulls away.

James comes up next to me, and helps me, as does Al.

Scorp looks around and my mother hugs him tightly as does my father.

James and Al take me into the living room and set me down on the couch.  
"Ow!" I shout at them.

"Sorry." James mutters as he hugs me tightly.

He sits on one side of me as does Al, and they both playfully smack my shoulder.

"You did good little sis." James says and I roll my eyes.

"So what's wrong with you?" Al asks.

"I got smashed against glass." I say and James raises his eyebrows.

"Jeez Lils. What have you been doing lately?" James asks.

"Oh you know the usual. Almost getting killed everyday." I say and James raises his eyebrows.

"Lily, honey let me see your legs." My mother says as my father pushes a ottoman for me to rest my leg on.

I wince as my mother lifts my leg up and I watch in the kitchen as Scorp sits on the kitchen counter.

"Ow." I exclaim and Scorp turns to look at me, and I can tell he's thinking of something.

My mother sighs and looks at my father.  
"Take a deep breath, baby girl." My father says and I look at him scared.

"Why?" I ask slightly scared.

"Just do it." My father says and I watch as my mother takes out her wand.

"Distract her." My father orders my brothers and they nod their heads.

"Lily your so badass we love you little sis! You finally made your big bro's proud." James and Al say as my mother whispers something under her breath.

I take a big gasp of air as I feel all the glass come up out of me and I scream in pain.

"Lily, sweetie breathe." My mother says as the glass collects at a pile by her feet.

I wince slightly, and my mother examines my face.

"You busted your lip, and it looks like you have a skull fracture." My mother says and I groan.

"Can I just go to sleep until your done?" I ask and my mother chuckles.

"Just close your eyes real tight baby, and when you open them everything will be better." My mother soothes me as my gm brings me a cup of tea, and kisses my forehead.

I squeeze my eyes, shut and I scream loudly as my skull is fixed.  
My scream is ear piercing, and my throat is getting sore, but the pain is too intense not to scream.

I open my eyes when it's done and see Scorp's pained expression.

My father follows my gaze and goes to talk to Scorp.

My mother brushes my hair out of my face and smiles.

"Get some sleep, I'll set up some beds." My mother whispers and I nod my head.

"Where's Katie, Roxanne, and Logan?" I ask and my mother sighs.

"Roxanne's upstairs with Katie, they're getting cleaned up. Logan went back to get his little sister, Rae." My mother says and I nod my head.

"I'll go help her." I mutter and my mother sighs and goes to talk to Scorp.

I stand but James grips my wrist tightly.

"Come on Lils, hang out with us. Tell us what you've been up to." James says and I roll my eyes.

"Later." I say and I watch Scorp, his pale expression and I know something's wrong.

He catches my eye and then he ducks his head, and I sigh and walk up the stairs.

I turn into the bathroom, where Roxanne's cleaning the blood off of her face and arms.

"You're okay." Roxanne says and she hugs me tightly and I smile at her.  
"I'm fine." I say and she looks at me.

"What happened?" Roxanne asks.  
"He's still out there. He hurt Scorp pretty bad, slammed me into a glass wall, and a concrete wall." I say and Roxanne looks at me shocked.

"OMG how bad are you hurt?" Roxanne asks and I shrug.  
"Mum fixed me up. But I had a skull fracture, and a lot of glass in my legs." I say and Roxanne sighs.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you." Roxanne murmurs and I shake my head.

"I'm fine." I say and I turn to look at Katie.

Katie was sitting on the toilet, silently.

"Katie." I whisper and she looks up at me.

Katie's face lightens up when she see's me and she slams into me.

"Aunt Lily." She whispers and I smile as I stroke her hair softly.

"How are you feeling pretty girl?" I ask her as I hold her not even an arms length away.

"Okay. I feel sticky." Katie says and I look at her.

She was still wearing a hospital gown and she had blood smeared on her neck, and shoulders.

"I can fix that." I say smiling down at her.

I pick her up and sit her on the counter.

I grab a wet washcloth, and wipe her neck, and arms off, the blood smearing the washcloth.

Katie smiles at me as I finish, and I lead her downstairs.

Roxanne follows us and sits on the couch impatiently waiting for Logan, and Rae to arrive.

I see Teddy and Victorie standing in the living room, and when they catch sight of Katie they race to her.

"Katie." Victorie squeals and she hugs the small child tightly.

"How did she get here?" Teddy asks after hugging Victorie and Katie tightly.

"Lily brought her from St Mungo's." My father says proudly, and I blush and smile.  
"Thanks baby sis. Thank you so much." Teddy whispers and he hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek.

"Are you okay?" Teddy asks and I nod my head.  
"Fine." I say and Teddy smiles.

"I almost forgot, it's your birthday." Teddy says and I smile.

I bite my lip as everyone turns to look at me, and my eyes search for Scorp.

"Mum where's Scorp?" I ask, but she doesn't answer.

"Well then, what would my birthday girl like to do today?" My father asks wrapping his arm over my shoulders.

I shrug.  
"I have something to show you." My father says and I nod my head.

"Later." I whisper.

"Mum?" I ask.

"Oh yes darling. Scorpius went out in the woods." My mother says and I nod my head.

"I better go find him." I say and James gives me a smirk.

"Don't take too long." James says and I smack his arm.

"Ooo so scary." James says and I roll my eyes.

"Be back later!" I shout as I run outside.

I run through the backyard, knowing exactly where Scorp went, I enter the woods.

My boots crunch on the leaves, and twigs on the ground.

I go almost a mile deep into the woods, when I finally find it.

The old treehouse, set in the highest tree, right next to the flowing river.

"Scorp." I shout his name and I see him peek out one of the windows down at me, and I know what's he afraid of.


	25. A Piece of Forever

It was only two or three in the morning, and I had a hard time finding the ladder rungs.

When I do I quickly climb it, and I stand in the treehouse.

It was large, 500 square feet, with tall ceilings, a small mini fridge, bathroom, a bed, and a couch with a small TV.

Scorp was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, looking down at his scarred hands.

"Hey." I say as I sit down next to him.

He looks up at me, and he fully examines my face.

"Hey." He whispers softly.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as my hand squeezes his.

"Nothing." Scorp says and I smile.

"You know it's my birthday, and I meant what I said the other day. I want to spend all day with you." I say and he smiles at me, but as quick as the smile comes, it goes.

"I want that too." He says and I smile.

"Why'd you leave?" I ask him.

"Because Lily." Scorp says sounding like my mother when she was too tired to explain why I couldn't do something.

"Because why?" I ask him and he slowly stands up, dropping my hand and walking to the window.

"Because I'm scared." Scorp says and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"He's not going to hurt you again." I say and Scorp turns around and laughs stupidly.

"Do you honestly think I'm scared for myself?" Scorp asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Lily, I'm scared for you. You're the only thing that matters, and I could've lost you tonight, I could lose you any time." Scorp says and he faces the window again and I put my hand in his.

"You don't have to be scared. Because I'm never gonna leave you." I whisper and he looks at me.

"Just the thought that we could only have a year left." Scorp says his voice trailing off.

"I know." I whisper, my voice cracking.

"I can't bear it. I need forever with you. I want it. More than anything." Scorp says facing me now and stroking my hair slowly.

"I know. I want forever too. And we will have it." I say putting my hand on his cheek.

He sinks into my hand and presses his lips to my palm.

"I'm never going to get enough of you." Scorp whispers and I smile.

"It looks like we have the same problems." I say and he smiles slightly, and cradles my face, as I drop my hand, and put my arms around his neck.

"I'm seventeen today." I whisper, "An adult."

"I know." Scorp chokes out and I bite my lip and look at him.

"Then what's stopping you?" I ask him and he looks at me with such intensity, I have to look back.

"Nothing." Scorp says and he smashes his lips to mine.

I pull his shirt off easily, and feel his strong abs crush into mine.

He unzips the top of my jumpsuit, revealing my bra, and I kick off my shoes, and he does too.

Scorp unzips my jumpsuit all the way, and I slide it off, and Scorp pushes me to the bed.

"I'll always love you." Scorp whispers in my ear as I take off his jeans and we're left in our undergarments.

"I'll always love you." I whisper and his lips smash to mine again, and we take off the rest of each other's clothes.

We fall asleep at dawn, I in his arms, my head resting against his chest, the sheets covering us up.

Scorp had slipped my bra and underwear back on at some point, and he also had slipped his underwear back on.

I breathe slowly and silently as the warm sun fills the room, it had to be noon.

It was warm for the first time in a while.

I look up at Scorp and he catches my eye and we both smile.  
I giggle a little, and he laughs too.

"Your so beautiful." Scorp whispers his fingers tracing my cheek.

"I love you more than anything." I tell him, and he smiles.

"I know. I love you more than everything." Scorp says and I laugh.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask and Scorp smiles.

"Not too long." He whispers and he kisses my hair.

"I've wanted that for so long." I whisper and he smiles, kindly.

"I know. I have too." Scorp says kissing my lips softly.

My lips feel slightly swollen, they probably were, from the intensity that Scorp was kissing me I'm surprised they aren't throbbing in pain.

"You're amazing." I say and he laughs.  
"I'm nothing special. But you, my red. You're the one that's amazing." Scorp says and I smile at him.

"I'm not much." I say and he looks at me, pushing me back onto my back.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I never thought I could feel this way about someone." Scorp says and I smile.

"Me neither. But I feel it. You're the best. I don't know what I did to deserve you." I say and Scorp chuckles.

"No, Lily. You deserve the world. It's me that doesn't deserve you." Scorp says and I smile at him slightly.

"This is by far the best birthday ever." I say and he smiles.  
"And there's going to be a ton more exactly like this one, except maybe the whole getting smashed to a wall." Scorp says and I smile.

"I don't even care about that. All I care about is that I'm in your arms, and we have forever together." I say and he smiles, as the light hits his face.

"That's right forever." Scorp says and I smile as he plants another kiss on my lips and helps me up.

It was late and I was guessing people would be looking for us by now, so we reluctantly slide our clothes, and shoes on, and leave the treehouse.

We make a silent promise that we'll return there soon.

We walk back through the woods exchanging words and innuendos, laughing constantly, and at some point he lifts me up onto his shoulder and runs the best of the way with me on his back.  
I smack his shoulder as we reach the burrow and he reluctantly puts me down and I playfully smack his arm and he hungrily kisses my neck.

We walk into the house laughing, and James raises his eyebrows.  
"Well it's about time." James says and I roll my eyes at him.

"Thought you two would just have a quickie." James says and I smack his arm.  
"Shut up." I mutter and I look at Roxanne who's sitting on the mattress on the floor, Logan's arm wrapping tight around her and I see a girl sitting there next to Logan.

"That's Rae." James mutters, and I nod my head then he leans in close to my ear and whispers, "Al fancies her."

I laugh, and roll my eyes as Al invites her to go on a walk and they go outside.

I watch as Scorp mutters something in my ear, and I laugh slowly, as his lips tickle my ear and neck.

My mum enters the house, with a small present in her hands.  
"Here sweetie." My mother says and she hands it to me.

"Mum you didn't have to." I say and she shakes her head.

"Yes I did." My mum says and she urges me to open it.

I smile at her and open it.

It was earrings, two purple diamond lilies sat in a black velvety box and I smile and hug my mum tightly.

"They're the best. Thanks mum." I whisper and she smiles and strokes my hair.

"Happy birthday, Lily. The shopkeeper said they were good luck. So whenever you're off fighting just know you have a piece of me and your father to keep you safe." My mum says and I smile as she breaks the hug.


	26. Happy Birthday

After eating dinner at Pizza Hut, we make our way back onto the street.

"Thanks guys, this was a great birthday." I say as I cling to Scorp's arm and put my head on his shoulder.

"Your welcome sweetheart." My mother says smiling at me.

"Anything for you angel." My father says and I smile back.

"I bet I know what would make this day better for Al. If Rae was here." James says and we all laugh.

"Shut up." Al mutters blushing.

"Awww little Al's blushing." James says and he pinches Al's cheek.

Al punches James in his arm and in a few minutes they're mock fighting.

I laugh and Scorp laughs too, and my mother sighs loudly, and my father laughs.

"James Sirius Potter! Albus Severus Potter! Are you trying to draw attention to us?" my mother asks raising her eyebrows, seriously.

"Sorry mum." James says and he stands and laughs as they mock punch each other.

I roll my eyes, and laugh.

Scorp kisses my lips easily and I smile.

"So Lilsy, we should have some bonding time, before you leave us again." James says and my mother shoots James a look.

"Yeah I'd love to." I say and my mother sighs.

"Lily isn't going anywhere." My mother says and I roll my eyes.

"Says who?" I ask and she sighs.

"Lily you almost got yourself killed." My father says.

"I'm fine." I say.

"By the way you have to tell me about the whole Molly thing. My little sister a bad ass." James says and I roll my eyes.  
"How's Uncle Percy taking it?" I ask and my father sighs.

"About as well as can be expected." My father says and my mother squeezes his hand.  
"Let's not talk about." My mother says and my father nods his head.

"Speaking of bonding. Lils, come on. I have something to show you." My father says and I look at him curiously.

"Oh come on dad. I need my sleep. I'm leaving tomorrow." I say and my mother shakes her head.

"Lily Luna Potter you are not going anywhere." My mother says.

"I can do it, mum. I know I can end this." I say and my mother rolls her eyes.

"Yes, but Lily you need help." My mother says and I sigh audibly.

"No. I don't. I've killed someone mum. I'm pretty sure I can handle myself." I say and my mother sighs.

"Lily Luna Potter, if I have to nail you to that bed I will. You will not be going anywhere." My mother says and I roll my eyes and glare.  
"Whatever." I say and my father laughs at my mother and kisses her cheek.

"Chill out, Gin." My father says and he looks at me, "Coming Lilsy?"

I sigh and nod my head.

Scorp kisses me passionately, and then he squeezes my hand and holds me tight.

"Keep the bed warm." I say and he chuckles and nods his head.

"Be safe. I love you." Scorp says and he kisses my forehead and I smile.  
"I love you too." I say and he smirks.

"Happy Birthday, love." Scorp says and I smile as we break apart.

"Thanks." I say and I drop his hand.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart. Don't stay out too late. Make sure your father doesn't get to pranking anyone." My mother says and I smile.

"I won't." I say and she hugs me.

"Thanks for coming home baby girl." She whispers in my ear and I nod my head.

"Happy Birthday, sis." Al says and I smile.

'Thanks." I say and James grabs me from behind.

"When you get back, I'm going to show you what a real seventeenth birthday is like." James whispers in my ear and I laugh.

"Can't wait." I say truthfully and he laughs and lets me go.

My father takes my hand and we aparate.

We stand on our old street and I look around admiring the place.

"I've missed this place." I say and my father nods his head.

"I know. Me too." He says.

"I'm so tired. I'm sorry if I'm not much company." I say and he shakes his head.

"It's fine." My father says as we look around.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask and my father sighs.

"I want to show you something." My father says.

We were standing next to a church, and across the street was a bar.

"Okay." I say and he smiles and starts walking to the graveyard.

I trail behind him curiously.

My father stops at a grave and I stand a good ten feet away from him.

My father conjures flowers and places them between two graves and he sighs.

"Who is it?" I ask curiously and my father looks up at me.

"Your grandma and grandpa." My father says and my breath gets hitched in my throat.

"It's tonight isn't it? The night that they died?" I ask and he nods his head.

"Yeah. Lily, I'm so sorry I never told you anything." My father says and I shake my head.

"It's okay. Trust me. I turned out fine." I say and my father sighs.

"I wish you wouldn't have had to run. And kill someone. I'm so sorry, Lils." My father says and I walk closer to him.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Really." I say and he hugs me tight.  
"I've been so damn worried about you. I just didn't expect this to happen." My father says and I nod my head.

"I know but it did." I say and my father nods his head, "There's no changing it."

"Lils, your so much like your grandma, so kind, caring, so lovely." My father says and I smile.

"I have her eyes too." I say and my father gives a weak chuckle.  
"That too." He says and I sigh.

"Dad, you and mum have to realize that I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm ready for this. I'm ready to fight. I'm ready to be the biggest bad ass I can." I say and my father laughs.

"You're also like my dad. You have all the best parts of my family Lily." My father says and I smile.

"Like what?" I ask and he smiles.  
"You have my dad's humor and pranks, my mum's kindness, your mum's beauty, my bravery, not to mention the Weasley temper." My father says and I laugh.

"Yeah I'm pretty special." I say and he laughs.  
"Your making everyone so proud, baby girl." My father says and I sigh.

"You think so?" I ask and he nods his head.  
"My dad and mum are probably laughing so hard right now, Lily." My father says and I smile.

"I hope I make them happy." I say and he smiles.

"I know that you don't think so, but you're the only person who can stop this all. You might not think so now, but you're the most powerful witch I've ever met." My father says and I smile.

"Not by myself. But with Scorp, I can do anything." I say and he smiles.

"That boy's good for you. I can't believe that my daughter's in love with a Malfoy, and he's actually a good kid." My father says and I smile.

"Oh dad. He's the most amazing guy in the world." I say and my father smiles.

"You two deserve to be happy. I hope you will be." My father says and I sigh.

"We will be. We've got forever." I say and my father sighs.  
"Come on, I want to show you something else." My father says and I smile and nod my head.

We head away from the graveyard, but I whisper a silent "Thanks" to my grandparents.

We walk up the street, the place I used to never be able to go.

My heart almost stops as we reach the place that I hid in with Scorp when we were thirteen.

"Lily, what's wrong?" my father asks and I shake my head.

"Nothing." I say and he shakes his head.

"You're a terrible liar." My father says and I sigh.

I press my fingers to my scar on my neck.

"You got that here didn't you?" my father asks and I sigh.

"Dad. You have to promise to not tell mum. She'll flip." I say and my father nods his head.  
"I swear on my life, Lils. Now tell me." My father says and I nod my head.

"Scorp and I were thirteen, you and mum were at some kind of Ministry dinner and you wouldn't be back till the next day, and James and Al, they were at a party. So Scorp and I we went outside to play Ghosts in the graveyard. I ran into the woods, and I was attacked." I say and my father sighs.

"He shoved a branch in my stomach, he put the cruciartus curse on me, he slammed my head into a tree, he lodged the branch even farther in my stomach, and then there was a green jet of light and I could feel it as it hit my neck and then things went dark. I woke up though, the next day in that house. Scorp took me to it. He told me everything. About how he fought Voldemort off. I had this huge cut on my forehead, there was this pink outline on my neck but I couldn't tell what it was, Scorp had this huge cut in his arm, and we both had a lot of bruises and cuts all over ourselves. We cleaned eachother up, and removed the blood stains from our clothes. And then we went back to the house and we pretended nothing happened." I say and my father looks at me in disbelief.

"Lily why didn't you tell me?" my father asks as we lean on the gates, of the house.

"I couldn't. We didn't even know who it was until just recently." I say and my father sighs.

"So he was alive when you were thirteen? Did he ever attack you after that?" my father asks and I shake my head.  
"No. Not that I remember." I say and my father sighs.

"You should've told me. Lilsy, I'm so sorry. You had to go through this at 13, much too young." My father says and I shake my head.

"I know. But I'm fine now. Trust me." I say and he sighs.

"Lily, it was my job to protect you. And I failed." My father says and I shake my head.

"No. You didn't fail. I'm still here aren't I?" I ask and my father shakes his head.

"That's because you're strong, and you've fought." My father says and I sigh.  
"Dad, listen to me. I'm strong because you taught me to be, and I know how to fight because my brothers." I say and he sighs.

"I love you so much angel." He says and he hugs me tight.

"I love you too, dad." I say and he sighs and smiles down at me.

"Do you know what happened here?" my father asks and I nod my head.

"This is the place that they died isn't it?" I ask and he nods his head.

I take his hand as we stand outside the house.

After a while we aparate, back to the cottage.


	27. Brother and Sister Bonding Time Prank

We were now back at the cottage, I in Scorp's arms and I could hear the steady snores of my brother's and father.

I roll my eyes and look at Scorp who's sleeping soundly, his face buried in my hair.

I hear someone cross the hall and I freeze looking around nervously.

I almost shriek when someone opens the door but I slap my hand over my mouth.  
"Shh. Come on." James says dressed in skinny jeans, a white Hollister t-shirt, and a Abercrombie red hoodie.

I look down at my clothes, I was wearing a Victoria's Secret t-shirt, along with my bra, and then some party all night panties.

I hold one finger up and James nods his head.

"I'll be downstairs." James says and he shuts the door behind him.

I carefully unravel myself from Scorp's arms, and I head to my closet.

My parents had brought all of my clothes to the cottage.

I grab some dark wash Hollister skinny jeans, black studded combat boots, a cute Abercrombie v- neck black t-shirt that says up all night, and a green tight pullover hoodie with silver stripes on it from Gilly Hicks.

I slip my t-shirt off, then my clothes on, and I quickly walk downstairs.

James grins at me as we head outside, my pin straight hair blows in the wind.

James grabs me by my arm and we aparate.

"Where are we?" I ask and James smirks.

"The Ministry of Magic." James says and I raise my eyebrows.

"And what are we doing?" I ask.

"Well Lilsy, since you're such a badass. I figured that it would be fun to play a prank on Voldy." James says and I laugh.

"He's taken over the Ministry completely?" I ask and James nods his head.

"The aurors plan on overthrowing them tomorrow." James says and I smirk.

"Just how bad is this prank?" I ask and James smiles.

"You'll see." James says giving a defiant smirk.

I smirk too as we creep around to the entrance.

"What's your names?" The woman asks wearing a long black robe, and a hood.

"Molly Weasley." I say smirking and the woman's eyes go wide.

"Secur-" The woman starts to scream but James being quicker than I am, has his wand raised.

"Stupefy." James says and the woman falls to the ground in a heap.

I smirk and he gives me a high five.

"That was a good one." James says and I smirk.

"I know right." I say as I enter the Ministry.

Almost no one's in the center so it makes it easier to sneak wherever James is taking me.

"Where are we?" I ask after we've passed several dark hallways.

"Shh." James says and he points to a room.

Thousands of Death Eaters were in this room dueling, or practicing.

"Hey guys look I'm gonna imitate that stupid girl!" One of them shouts loudly.

He slaps his hand over his heart and mock screams in a girly voice.

"Haha she's so gonna be dead by morning." One of them laughs and they all continue laughing and shooting spells back and forth.

James clenches his fist and I give him a warning look.

"Don't." I mouth to him but he looks like he's about ready to release his wrath on the entire room.

"Let's cause trouble." I say and that distracts him.

James immediately draws his wand, and he motions for me to.

Once we have our wands raised James whispers the plan in my ear, I smirk and nod my head.

James quickly crosses to the other wall, across from me and he nods his head.

"Expelliarmus." I whisper.

"Crucio." James whispers at the same time and I watch as the room goes into chaos.

I get prepared to run, but they seem to think one of the Death Eaters did it.

"Stupefy." I whisper.

"Confundo." James says and it takes everything in me to hold back my laughter at the scene.

James nods his head yet again, and this time it's a deadly round.

"Imperio." James whispers and I watch as a Death Eater starts punching people.

"Avada Kedavra." I whisper my wand pointing nowhere specific.

"Explode." James whispers under his breath at the same time.

I watch as the whole room is ensued in chaos.

There wasn't just one jet of green light there was a hundred, and I watch as random Death Eaters fall over dead and with that distraction I race to James and we run farther down the hall.

Within a few minutes of rounding corner after corner we deem it safe to talk.

I burst out laughing,and James joins in.

It was cruel whoever died tonight, but honestly they would've tried to kill us.

Tonight, we could've taken out who tomorrow could've killed one of our family, so I didn't allow myself to feel bad about my decision.

"How many dead do you think there are?" I ask and James shrugs.

"I don't know. Once that hits someone it duplicates when we left there was a hundred dead. So maybe a few more hundreds." James says and I nod my head.

"What's up next?" I ask and he smirks.

"Let's go play with Voldy." James smirks and a smile comes to my lips.

We reach a corner and James who is in front of me slams my body into the wall just before it.

The pain tingles through my spine and I'm sure I would've screamed but James had, had the sense to put his hand over my mouth.

He removes his hand yet he keeps me still against the wall.

I hear the snakelike voice immediately and James raises his eyebrows.

I nod my head and he releases me and we both sink into the wall, yet I can't help letting my head peek around the corner, and James soon does the same.

"What did she do to Molly?" A familiar voice asks and I shoot James a look.

What was Uncle Percy doing here?

"Ah your daughters arm was distorted in the most unpleasant way. And a knife was jammed into her neck, but we're guessing that Potter took it." Voldemort sneers.

"Is Potter dead?" Uncle Percy asks and I look at James mortified.

So Uncle Percy was on Voldemort's side.

Nice to know.

"No. I was so close last night. She was badly injured. But we're attacking soon. Sending out our full forces to look for her. She couldn't have gone far." Voldemort sneers.

"No I couldn't have. Because I'm not afraid of you." I say loudly without thinking, and James slams my back into the wall again, and we raise our wands.

"Ah Lily, Lily, Lily. Who are you with? The Malfoy boy?" Voldemort sneers and James ushers me to run and I grab his arm as we take off.

Just as Voldemort rounds the corner, along with Uncle Percy, we round another corner and run faster than life.

"Attention. The Potter girl is on the loose in here. I want all of my Death Eaters chasing her!" Voldemort says his voice snakelike as he hisses once more.

We reach the center of the Ministry and James stops us for a minute.

"Holy shit!" James exclaims catching his breath.

"Come on." I shout as I bend down to grab his arm.

A bolt of green barely misses me, and I can feel its cold wind on my back.

"GO." James screams at me.

We take off running, James was running backwards sending off spells.

"James! Do the exploding thing!" I shout and James looks at me.  
"No way Lils! It could kill us!" James exclaims and I roll my eyes.

"Just do it." I hiss.

"Avada Kedavra." I hiss and James points his wand.

"Explode." James shouts and we spring for the door.

I hear the green jet double, Voldemort's men or what's left of them must've reached the center.

I scream as our bodies slam into the door and we spill out onto the street.

James grips my wrist tightly as we aparate, not even bothering to stand.


	28. Definitely Not Sober

We land on the grass of the cottage and burst into hysterical laughter.

"Did you see their faces?" James howls between laughter.

I snicker and soon enough we're laughing so loud my parents come outside.

"OMG best night ever." I exclaim through my endless laughter.

"Lily Luna Potter! James Sirius Potter! What the bloody hell are you doing?" my mother shrieks at us and I almost try to stand but I give up and return to my laughing position on my back.

"Why are you outside?" My father asks.  
"We were just hanging out! Ya know climbing tree's and shit like that." I say laughing even harder.

"Oh boy. Lily Luna Potter, were you drinking?" my mother says sighing.

"Mum I don't know what you talking bout we're sober!" James shouts and I laugh even harder.

Yes my big brother had taken me to get a drink after the Ministry, and yes we were drunk, and yes we were laughing on the ground.

"Sure you are." My father mutters shaking his head.

I laugh even harder.

"Their faces!" I exclaim and then sends me and James into another fury of laughter.

"Whose faces? What all did you guys do tonight?" my father asks and my mother sighs.

"I'm going back to bed, you can deal with this." My mother says rolling her eyes at our howling laughter, and kissing my father lightly before heading back in the house.

"Hello? Waiting for an answer over here?" My father says and I grin and laugh even louder.

"We played a prank." I say and then I laugh even louder and James does too.

"On who?" my father asks starting to chuckle and roll his eyes at us.

"The Death Eaters!" James exclaims.

"And Voldemort!" I exclaim as we burst out in more laughter.

The smirk wipes right off my father's face.

"Oh shit. What the hell did you do now?" my father asks groaning loudly and slapping his forehead into his palm.

"Well first we played around with the Death Eaters, and then Lilsy she used the killing spell and then I used the exploding spell and boom! Death Eaters go bye-bye!" James exclaims through laughter and I laugh again.

"James! Oh boy." My father groans.

"And then we went to find Voldy! And Uncle Percy was there and then we ran from him and ohh good times!" I exclaim.

"Guys you could've been killed!" My father exclaims and at that we laugh too.

"Oh god I can't wait till its on the news! Aha!" James laughs and my father shakes his head.

"I'll deal with you two in the morning. Go to bed." My father says and he helps me up as James and I still chuckle.

"Seriously guys go to bed and shut the hell up or your mum is gonna kill you." My father says and I burst out laughing as we enter the house.

"Don't say I didn't tell you." My father says and he heads up to bed.

"Love you Lilsy!" James exclaims and he holds me tight.

"Love you Jamie!" I shout as we go up to our beds.

I enter my bedroom, as James enters his.

"Why are you up?" Scorp asks stirring.

"James just took me out for a few drinks." I say and then I burst out laughing.

I wasn't going to tell him right now, tell him in the morning when I can actually walk and talk without laughing.

"You're drunk aren't you." Scorp says matter of factly.

I shrug and laugh.

I strip off my clothes down to my bra and underwear then I put my Victoria's Secret t-shirt back on and crawl into bed.

"If you wanna take advantage of me, I might just let you." Scorp says and I laugh even louder.  
"Okay." I giggle loudly.

"Lily Luna Potter, shut the bloody hell up! I swear to merlin if you don't shut up I will staple your mouth shut! Go to bed!" my mother shrieks at me.  
I snicker lowly and I can hear James does too as well then the house is silent.

"So I believe that taking advantage was mentioned?" I say and Scorp laughs as he rolls on top of me.

"Pretty girl, you are so not sober." Scorp mutters.

"I know. And it's funny." I say and I giggle lowly and he laughs.

And we repeat yesterday morning.

I open my eyes and look around.

My windows were open, the sun streaming in, Scorp was next to me inhaling my scent, and kissing my lips every so often, I could hear birds chirping and I smile.

I didn't have a headache then I notice the glass of water sitting at my bedside, my mum must have gave me some anti headache pills.

I'd have to thank her for that.

"Lily. Downstairs. Now." My father says opening the door and speaking in a firm voice.

I groan, I liked this little moment of bliss.

Did it really have to end?  
I sigh and lean into Scorp, he awakens and kisses my neck softly.

"Good morning beautiful. Feeling a little more sober?" Scorp asks and I giggle.

"Yeah." I say and he kisses my cheek.

"Dad wants us downstairs." I say and Scorp nods his head.

I get up and he does as well.

I slip some sweatpants on, and make sure my hair looks good, then Scorp slips a pair of sweatpants on as well and we head downstairs.  
Scorp was shirtless and I laugh as we reach the living room.

"Morning mum, Morning dad." I say and I notice James on the brink of passing out, and Al already sleeping on the arm of the couch.

"Lily Luna Potter. You are in so much trouble." My mother says and I nod my head and sit next to James, and Scorp wraps his arms around me.

"So very interesting. Do we have starbucks?" I ask and my mother glares.

"Lily take it seriously." My father says and I rest my head on Scorp.

"It's too early to take anything seriously." I say and my father shakes his head.

"Look at the news." My mother demands after several eye rolls and shakings of the head.

I sigh and direct my attention to our 80 inch flatscreen.

"Breaking News." A male reporter says and then it switches to a female reporter outside the Ministry.

"Lily Potter, golden girl has turned bad. When her brother James Potter, and her went out last night they got into more trouble then planned. First they messed around using the unforgiveable spells. And then they used the worst of them all on a room full of Death Eaters. Sweet little angel, Lily Potter unleashed the killing curse onto the entire room of Death Eaters, while her brother, James Potter released the exploding curse, which made several more copies of the killing curse. When the curse hit people it multiplied taking out close to 500 Death Eaters, out of a room of a thousand. But there thrill ride wasn't over. They then preceeded to run towards the doors but when the Death Eaters came, Lily Potter convinced her brother to use the exploding curse again, and a said 100 Death Eaters died from that. Lily Potter is no longer an angel. Reports tell us that Molly Weasley's cousin of Potter, death is being considered a homicide and that its more than likely that Potter killed her. We'll be back with a long speech from our ruler Lord Voldemort shortly." The reporter says and then the screen switches to a commercial.

James snickers lowly and soon I join in.

"Do you find that funny?" my mother hisses and I hide my face in Scorp's chest, to muffle the laughter.

It doesn't work though because soon enough my entire body is shaking with laughter, and James is laughing freely.

"I don't see what's funny!" my mother says and then I hear Al's chuckle, and my father's chuckle.

"High five sis!" James shouts and I give him a good high five.

"That was awesome." James says and I nod my head in agreement.

"Lily you could've been killed." Scorp says and I look at him.  
"I wasn't though." I say and he shakes his head and gets up.

"Scorp! Wait!" I shout and he runs to the door slamming it loudly behind him.

"Scorp stop!" I shout at him as I follow after.

I grab him by his hand and he spins around to face me.

"Lily do you even care? You could've been killed last night! Damn it I could've lost you! Do you care about your safety? We made a promise that we'd stay together! And then you lied to me?! Lily what the hell? I thought we were in this together! I thought we were a team! But apparently I was wrong!" Scorp shouts.

"We are a team Scorp! We've always been a team! I've always been with you! That's my brother though Scorp! And I didn't lie to you! I was really tired, and drunk!" I shout back at him.

"You were tired were you? That didn't seem to effect you when we were having sex last night!" Scorp shouts so loud I'm sure everyone inside the house can hear.

"Well I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." I say sarcastically.

"Damn it Lily what the hell? I can't believe you!" Scorp shouts at me.

"You want to know what I can't believe! Is that you say that you love me! But when I go off and spend time with my brother who I haven't seen in weeks you suddenly have a problem with that?" I shriek at him and he starts to talk.  
"Don't!" I shriek at him.

"Lily you don't get it do you?!" Scorp shrieks at me.

"Just go Scorp! Just go and don't come back!" I shriek at him and his gaze turns icy.

"Fine." Scorp says and with a crack he's gone.


	29. Breakdowns

Lily Potter.

Broken.

That's exactly what I was.

I found myself crumpling to the ground on more than one occasion and having a full on breakdown.

I guess when he said we would be together forever, it was a completely different meaning for him.

The aftermath of mine and James' prank was that the aurrors and the descendents of the order of the phoenix took back the Ministry, yet they had a shaky hold on it.

The death toll for our prank had ended up to 648 Death Eaters.

I tired to make myself feel things, but I just couldn't anymore, it was like I was numb.

I knew I should feel bad that I and James killed 648 people, but honestly I didn't.

I didn't even think about it anymore.

My mum had forgiven me within a matter of hours, after Scorp had left I had the longest breakdown ever.

My breakdown totaled a week, and my father had several doctors and aurrors in to see me, checking to see if I was okay.

James and I hung out more and more, and more than often we would go to the bar.

For the first few weeks my body could handle the alcohol but after that I found myself throwing up more than what I had eaten in six months.

Al sometimes went to the bar with us, I just sat there miserably downing water, and on occasion mountain dew, but I still found myself throwing that up as well.

After a while my body couldn't even sustain any food, so I really didn't eat and my physical condition was deteriorating.

After a few less promising weeks I begged my father to resume my training so that I would have something to take my mind off of Scorp.

I excelled the very first day.

I insisted that I become the aurror that I'd always dreamed of becoming.

My parents strongly disapproved telling me they want me as far away from Voldemort and the Death Eaters as possible.

But I was not one to take orders.

I still did it, because I'm my own person, and I didn't need their permission.

After that my parents had given up on telling me no, but my dad made me fight him before I officially went into being an aurror.

I had my father flat on his back within the first minute and he had agreed to let me become an aurror, but he insisted until the action with the Death Eaters and Voldemort went down that I helped train the newbies

I had reluctantly agreed, I was willing to do anything to get away from the despair that seemed to encircle me, constantly.

After a while my brothers started to ask about Scorp, but I would go into another one of my breakdowns and my parents had screamed at them endlessly not to.

A month had passed since I had talked to Scorp, it was now the beginning of December, and the snow wasn't falling, instead it was a dark month full of gloom and endless rain.

The only highlight was when Roxanne was assigned to work with me, my dad thought it would cheer me up.

It was the third of December today, and I could hear James from the kitchen talking on the phone in a loud, obnoxious voice.

"James shut the hell up!" I scream at him as I sit on the couch, watching TV.

I feel a pillow hit my head and Al rolls his eyes from the chair.

"James Sirius Potter! Do you wanna die?" I scream at him.

"Will you calm down? God I'm trying to talk to Scorp." James says and I glare at him.

My anger is almost immediate, yet I can still feel the sadness in my heart.

"Why the fuck are you talking to him?" I scream not being able to say his name.

"Because Lilsy, he's my friend." James states simply.

"He hurt me! I hate you!" I shriek at him and James sighs loudly.

"Lilsy." James says softly.

I go into another breakdown, my whole body shaking, tears splattering my cheeks, and vomit rising in my throat.

I cover my mouth and race to the bathroom, not having time to slam the door in James face.

I throw up violently in the toilet and I can tell James is behind me.

"Look I gotta go. She's throwing up again." James mutters into his phone then he slides it back into his pocket.

"I think you better go see a doctor." James says rubbing my back while I throw up.

When I'm finally finished I wipe my mouth off on my sleeve and pant heavily.

"I've seen doctors James. They don't know what's wrong with me." I say and James sighs.

"Just an idea, Lilsy. I'd take you." James says and I sigh.

"It's just the whole… thing." I say and James sighs.

"Scorp's been checking up on you. He says he misses you. He's really worried about you." James says and I sigh.

"If he was really worried he'd come and check up on me himself." I say and James sighs.

"He doesn't want to upset you. He thinks you'll just shut him out." James says and I shrug.

"I probably would. It's just every time we get back together something bad happens. I've known him forever and last time it was me that hurt him. I don't know if this is his form of getting revenge. All I know is that he's everything I want. Everything I need." I say and James sighs.

"Lils he's sorry for hurting you. He's a Malfoy though, it's hard for him to say he's sorry." James says soothingly and I sigh.

"I need to stop thinking about it. I can't have him anymore." I say and James sighs.

"Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital." James says and I sigh.

"James I don't think it's necessary." I say and he shakes his head.

"You're going. Or I'll tell mum and she'll drag you." James says and I roll my eyes.

"Fine." I mutter and he helps me up.

"Come on." James says and he drags me to the door and outside.

_**A/N: Hey guys let me know what you think is wrong with Lily.**_


	30. Hospital Again

James has dragged me to the hospital yet again.

I give him a small glare and he rolls his eyes at me as we step inside.

"Hello how may I help you?" a nurse asks and I shoot James another look.

"My sister hasn't been feeling well for a while. She can't keep her food down, and she's endlessly throwing up." James says and the nurse nods her head.

"Follow me." The nurse says leading us past the emergency rooms, into a more comfortable, private room.

"Now I need you to fill out this form. I'll go let the doctor know that little Lily is here." The nurse says and I look at James.

"Am I really that recognizable?" I ask as the nurse walks out of the room.

I still had my blonde hair and eyebrows, and my tan skin.

"Sorry sis. Everyone knows about the blonde now." James says and I roll my eyes as I reach for over and grab the form attached to the clipboard.

"Oh no you don't." James says grabbing it quickly.

"James I'm pretty sure I'm strong enough to fill out a form." I protest rolling my eyes at his dorky expression.

"I wanna do it." James says childishly, "See how much I know about you."

I roll my eyes as he writes my name and birth date on the top.

James quickly fills out my age, and checks no to if I'm allergic to anything.

"Have you drank or gotten high in the past 24 hours?" James asks and I smack his arm hard.

"Okay then. That's a no right?" James asks and I glare sharply at him and he checks no off.

"Have you ever drank alcohol?" James asks and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Seriously James?" I say glaring and he checks a quick yes.

"You've never done drugs before right?" James aasks and I smack him harder this time.

"No." I say glaring at him and he quickly checks no.

"Have you ever had sex? Well that's an easy no." James says and then I bite my lip and James stares at me.

"Lils?" James asks.

"Well…" I say biting my lip.

"I'm going to kill Malfoy." James hisses and I roll my eyes and grab the pen from him and check yes.

"When was the last time you had sex?" James reads off the form and I glare at him and grab the form from him.

"You don't need to know everything." I say quickly and I put one month ago down.

The next question was did you use protection.

I sigh heavily and check no, I knew where this was going.

Is it possible that you're pregnant the next question read and I take a quick gasp of air.

No.

It couldn't be.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath and check a quick maybe.

"Why are you here?" James asks swiping the form away from me.

"Excessive vomiting idiot." I mutter and James studies me then reads my form.

"Lils, please tell me that you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." James says looking at me with a somewhat begging expression.

"I don't know." I say biting my lip hard enough to draw blood.

James opens his mouth to speak as the doctor enters the room.

"Hello Miss Potter. Mr. Potter. So tell me what brings you here?" The doctor asks taking the chart.

"I don't feel so good." I say and the doctor nods his head.

"Excessive vomiting. And not being able to hold food. Hmm." The doctor muses.

"Ah Lily do you think you could be pregnant?" The doctor asks reading farther down my chart.

"I don't know." I say a blank expression on my face.

"Nurse!" The doctor shouts turning to me.

"We'll just give you a little blood test." The doctor says and I nod my head as the nurse walks into the room.

"Yes doctor?" The nurse asks.

"Will you please let the lab know we'll have a very high priority blood test coming in?" The doctor asks and the nurse obliges.

"Sure thing." She says and she walks out.

The doctor goes over to the cabinet and grabs a syringe.

"I hope your not squeamish James." The doctor says and James shakes his head.

"Just overprotective." James says and the doctor nods his head.

"She won't feel a thing." The doctor says as I hold out my arm.

I was wearing a green tank top with dark wash skinny jeans and I had a white hoodie over it.

The doctor rolls up my sleeve and quickly draws my blood as James squeezes my hand.

"Alright is your phone number on the sheet?" The doctor asks and I nod my head.  
"Alright I'll let you guys go and I'll call you in about 20 minutes to an hour with the results." The doctor says and we nod our heads and head for the door.

I look at James.

"I'm gonna go train with Rox at the Ministry." I say and James looks at me.

"You sure?" James asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah. See you." I say and he hugs me.

"See you." James whispers softly.

I smile as I head out the door and aparate.

_**Hey guys; So I'd like to give a shout to **__**kikinsonwu**__** for the great review! I'm sooo glad you like my story! And since this story has been getting really long I've been thinking I should write a sequel to it? And no I wish that was me in the pic (: thanks for reviewing and so glad you love it! If you guys want a sequel just let me know!**_


	31. Test Results

Everything will be okay I tell myself.

I sigh as I reach the office for my department.  
"Lily looking rather pale today can I get you anything?" Monte asks and I glare at him.

"Go to hell." I mutter as I walk inside.

I stand by the double doors waiting for him to let me in.

"Wanna apologize for that?" Monte asks.  
"Oh cut me a break Mont." I say and the doors swing open.

I head for the changing rooms.  
We were assigned jumpsuits mine was the bright green one I had fought Voldemort in.

I go to my locker and I'm happy when I realize that Roxanne's is empty.

She's already here, my bestfriend that I need to desperately talk to is here.

I change into my jumpsuit quickly and grab my cell phone out of my jeans.

We weren't really allowed to have our cell phones in the training area, but I didn't care.

If my doctor called I wouldn't miss it.

I stop and look in the full body mirror on my way out.

My jumpsuit was skin tight and I could make out the tiniest bump forming on my stomach.

I put my hand on it, it was hard and I see Roxanne walk in, in the corner of my eye.

"Lils, Whatcha doing?" Roxanne asks looking at me strangely.

"Rox." I say and she looks at my stomach and hands.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Roxanne says and she stares at my hands.  
"I don't know." I say and she raises her eyebrows.

I hear a beeping, "Lily Potter, Roxanne Weasley your group is here."

I roll my eyes.

"Tell you in a minute." I say and Roxanne nods her head as I strap on my combat boots and we walk out.

The training area was large and I see kids surrounding the bow holders.

I roll my eyes as we pause to greet them.  
"Hey guys I'm Lily." I say.

"Hey I'm Roxanne, and if anyone calls me Anne you'll be on your ass in five seconds flat. Got it?" Roxanne says and I laugh and the kids look terrified.

"So you guys why don't you tell me why you're here?" I ask and the kids smile slightly.

"Well we're first years from Hogwarts, they sent us here because we said we want to be aurrors when we grow up, so we are spending the day here with you." A girl says and I smile.

"Great. So guys what's your weapon of choice?" I ask and Roxanne rolls her eyes.

"And don't say your wands we already have to train you for that." Roxanne snaps at them and I laugh.

"Bow and arrow." About ten kids say.

"Guns." Most of the guys say.

"Knives." A few girls say and I nod my head.

"Well we're going to start with bow and arrow. Now we're going to have stations so go to whichever one you want, and me and Rox will be there to help you, with whatever you need." I say and the kids nod their heads.

"Wait here." Roxanne says as we go to a locked room and Rox and I put our fingers on the scanner.

The door opens and we step inside.

"Lily tell me everything." Roxanne says.

"Well I've been throwing up a lot right. So James took me to the doctor today and they drew some blood and they told me it was a pregnancy test and they'd call me within an hour. And it's been a month since…" I say my voice trailing off.

"So do you think you're pregnant?" Rox asks.  
"It would explain a lot." I say grabbing a collection of knives in a sack.

"Lils, lets save the knives for last. Something tells me we shouldn't leave these kids alone with knives." Roxanne says and I snort.

"So, what are you going to do?" Roxanne asks and I sigh and lean into the table, that holds the guns.

"I don't know honestly. I mean I'm obviously gonna keep it. But I don't want my baby to be fatherless." I say and Rox sighs.

"Maybe he'll get back with you." Roxanne says and I sigh and run my fingers through my long hair.

"Maybe. But I don't want him to just get back with me because of the baby." I say and Rox smiles.

"You have to tell me what it is as soon as you find out." Rox says and I smile.

"Of course. The doctor will let me know when he calls me with the results. There's this thing now that you can tell just by blood if it's a girl or boy." I say and Roxanne smirks.  
"Do you have any names coming to mind?" Roxanne asks and I hear the kids outside starting to yell.

I roll my eyes.

"I don't know I like the name Kenzie. If it was a boy I'd probably let him name it." I say and Rox smiles.

"Still can't say his name blonde?" Rox asks and I roll my eyes.  
"Shut up." I mutter and she laughs.

"Come on let's go tend to the crazies." Roxanne says grabbing the ten guns, levitating them.

I grab the bows and arrows, and the pack of knives then we seal the door shut behind us.

"Took you long enough." A kid mutters and I roll my eyes.

"Bows and arrows are with me. Guns are with Rox." I say and I watch as the group is divided and most of the girls are with me.

I put bows on each one of the stations along with arrows.

I go up to the girl on the first station as she picks up her bow and I show her how to hold it.

The little girl aims and then releases the string and it goes a little bit from the bulls eye.

"Show me." The little girl says as everyone around me shoots.

I oblige and aim and fire.

I loved shooting my bow and arrow and now I watched as it hit the target.

Dead on center.  
I smirk as my phone rings and Rox's head turns to look at me.

I nervously, hands shaking, press the accept button as Rox walks over to me and puts her head against my phone.

"Hey." I say.

"Miss Potter? We have your test results." The doctor says.

"Okay. What are they?" I ask and I hear the doctor sigh.

"Congratulations Miss Potter, you're pregnant. Would you care to know the gender?" The doctor asks.

"Umm.. Yeah." I say, shocked.

"It's a beautiful little girl." The doctor says and my heart melts.

A beautiful little baby girl.

My baby girl.

I press my hand into my stomach, and feel it.

"Thanks." I say and I slide the phone into my butt pocket.

I know make a cradle for my stomach out of my arms, and I smile at the tiny bulge that's my baby.

"Kenzie." I whisper her name softly and Roxanne hugs me tight.

"Congrats!" Roxanne almost shrieks with joy hugging me even tighter.

"OMG I'm so happy!" I say and a tear almost falls and then I remember, that I'm not sad so why should I cry.

"OMG we are totally going back to your house and celebrating!" Roxanne announces and I laugh.

I was so happy right now, my arms drop, and we lead the kids out of the training area, turning the light off.

After the nighttime desk woman leads the kids away we go back into the changing room.

I don't feel like it though, so I just leave my clothes.

Roxanne smiles and screams with joy retrieving her cell phone and leaving her electric blue striped jumpsuit on.

"Come on!" Roxanne shouts as we run out of the Ministry.

We aparate on the spot.


	32. The Reunion

"Oh my god!" Rox and I scream as we enter my house.

"What am I gonna do about work?" I ask sighing, yet still grinning.

"I don't know. I guess you could train until the very last month." Roxanne says and I nod my head.

"Yeah I guess I could." I say.

"Maybe Voldy might hold it off for a while." Rox says and the grin wipes off my face.

"Oh shit." I mutter and Rox looks at me.

"What's wrong?" Rox asks.

"He's gonna come for the baby. She's never gonna be safe. Oh shit! I didn't wanna bring a baby in this world until he was gone." I say quietly.

"Oh Lils." Rox says sadly.

"Let's go up to my room. I don't want everyone hearing this." I say and Rox nods her head as we walk past the living room.

"You weren't gone long." James says sighing on the couch as Scorp sat next to him along with Al.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I scream at James.

"Shut it, Lils. You're gonna get the cops called on us again." James says and I shoot him a very meaningful glare.

"Yeah they're gonna find a dead body too." I hiss and Rox grabs my wrist.  
"Lils come on, let's just go to your room." Roxanne says.

"No, I want an explanation to why he's here!" I shriek at James.

"Jeez Lils, you're gonna get the whole neighborhood on us." James says and I glare.

"You better have a damn good explanation to why he's here!" I shout at James.

James stands up from the couch and Scorp looks at me sadly.

"I thought he might wanna hear the test results. You've got them back right." James says and my face falls.

"It's none of his damn business, he obviously doesn't care anymore." I say and Scorp looks like someone just killed everyone in the room.

"Lil-" James starts to say but Scorp cuts him off.

"That's not true, Lily. I care a lot. I've been so worried about you." Scorp says rising to stand in front of me.

"Then why haven't you called? Or came by? You don't even care about how I was. Scorp I was having breakdowns left and right and you never came." I say and Scorp looks at me saddened.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I wanted to come, but I thought that if I did it would only upset you more. Lily, this past month without you has been a living hell. I miss you so much." Scorp says.

"Do you even the test is for?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Lils, I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I was just so worried about you that night. The thought of losing you." Scorp says his voice trailing off.

"Scorp, you're never gonna lose me." I say and he crushes me to him.

His lips which I've missed so much, crash to mine, our bodies are one and our lips have their own mind.

James, Al, and soon enough, even Roxanne clear their throats but it takes close to five minutes for us to be okay again.

"I love you." I whisper putting my head on his chest.

"I love you, red." Scorp says kissing my hair.

"Don't ever do that again." I say and he chuckles lowly.

"I won't." Scorp says and I hold out my pinky childishly.

Scorp pinky promises me and chuckles slightly.

"Lily what were the test results?" James asks and I sigh.

"What was the test for, red?" Scorp asks and I look up at him.

Al turns to look at me, and I blush, everyone's eyes were on me.

"It was a pregnancy test." James mutters.

"What the fuck? Love, what were the results?" Scorp asks and I turn away.

"Lily." James says softly.

Tears swell in my eyes and James and Al shake their heads.

"Lils." Al whispers.

"No. No." James murmurs and Scorp wraps his arms around me tight.  
"I'm so sorry." I whisper to my brothers.

Scorp pulls back and looks at me.

I nod my head and a tear rolls down my cheek.

Scorp brushes the tear away with his thumb, and I almost scream.

"I love you so much." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"I love you too." I say and I press my hand into my stomach.

Roxanne smiles supportively at me, and James and Al just stand there in shock.

"Can I?" Scorp asks and I swallow hard, smile slightly, and nod my head.

Scorp presses his fingers gently to my stomach and I smile then I feel a little kick.

Scorp looks at me amazed.

"Should that be happening?" Scorp asks and I look at him a little scared.

"I don't think so." I say shaking my head and he looks at me strangely.

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"No. No more doctors." I say firmly.

"Are you sure?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.

"Come on. Let's just pretend that everything isn't happening for a while." I say and Scorp smiles.

"Okay." Scorp says and I take his hand as we sit on the couch.

"I'll give you two some time." Rox says and she drags my brothers out of the room with a grunt.

I lay my head down on Scorp's chest, and he wraps his arms around me.

This was the best feeling in a month, and I loved it.

His fingers carefully stroked my hair, his lips occasionally brushed my forehead, and his hand was on my stomach.

I felt whole

For the first time in a while, and I close my eyes, enjoying the pure innocence of the moment.

I indulge in sleep, the thing I've needed for a while, I curl up closer to Scorp and he whispers a word into my ear, when my breathings steady.

"I love you, Lily. I'm so sorry I didn't have the guts to tell you I was sorry sooner." Scorp whispers, thinking I was sleeping and a smile spreads across my lips as he leans down and presses his hand against my stomach.

"I love you too, baby. Daddy's so happy you're coming. I'll keep you and mummy safe, always." Scorp whispers softly and soon enough he falls asleep to.

I smile, and succumb to sleep.

_**Hey guys; So I am going to be doing a sequel right now I'm trying to figure out where to end this one. I love all the reviews I've been getting! And I'm so happy it feels like an actual book, (kind of my intention) (: I hope you guys love this chapter and as always let me know what you think!**_


	33. Grown Up & Leaving

I awake to Scorp's hands, gently laying my head on the couch, and I open my eyes.

"Scorp?" I ask and he smiles.  
"I didn't wanna wake you, babe." Scorp whispers and I smile.

"It's okay. How long did I sleep?" I ask and Scorp smiles.

"Not too long." Scorp says and I look out the window.

Twilight was just starting to set in, and I sigh.

"Where's everyone?" I ask and Scorp smiles.

"Al's out on a date with Rae, James is hanging out with Fred, your Dad and Mum are upstairs, packing." Scorp says and I look at him funny.

"Packing? Umm… why?" I ask and Scorp sighs.

"Red." Scorp says shaking his head and I look at him confused and sit up.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Your dad, your mum, my dad, your aunt Hermione, and your uncle Ron are going on a long term raid." Scorp says and I look at him mouth gaping open in shock.

"What?" I shriek standing up and Scorp locks eyes with me.

"Calm down. You'll upset the baby." Scorp says and I look at him.

"Why can't I go?" I scream at him.

"Because you're too important to send off on a raid, and you're having a baby." Scorp says and I look at him.

"They don't know that! I wanna go!" I say and Scorp grabs my wrist as I walk for the stairs.

"Lily, it's not safe! For you or the baby! And I won't lose you!" Scorp shouts at me.  
"Scorp, I can't send my parents out to do what's meant for me!" I scream at him.

"Lily, listen everything will be fine. They're just following up on a few leads, and trying to track some of the Death Eaters. It's nothing big." Scorp says.

"Scorp, what if something happened to them? I could never forgive myself. It would be all my fault." I say and Scorp hugs me tightly.

"Shh nothing's going to happen to them." Scorp whispers rubbing my back, as I pull away slightly, to look into his eyes.

I feel my baby girl kicking my stomach, and I press my fingers to it.

"She needs you to keep yourself safe." Scorp says and I sigh and smile at my baby.

"Okay. I won't go." I say and Scorp kisses me lightly.

"Lily, how nice to see you." Scorp's dad says and I smile as we break apart.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." I say and he smiles.

"Call me Draco." He says and I nod my head, "Scorpius a word please."

Scorp kisses my cheek, "Be back"

I smile as he releases my hand and walks off with his father to the kitchen.

"Lily." My Aunt Hermione exclaims and I smile and hug her tightly, as Uncle Ron comes in after her.

"Hey." I say and she looks at me.

"You look so grown up! Now come sit down! You must tell me everything that's going on with you!" She exclaims as we sit on the couch.

"Could use a little help." Uncle Ron says dragging two large trunks into the house.

"Just levitate them!" my Aunt Hermione exclaims rolling her eyes.

I laugh as my Uncle Ron nods his head, then he drops the trunk on his foot.

"So Lily, I heard you got a job at the Ministry?!" she says and I nod my head.

"Yeah, I'm working with Rox." I say and she smiles.  
"Awesome! What do you do?" Aunt Hermione asks.

"We train the aurrors with muggle weapons, and advanced weapons, and we give kids that want to become aurrors kind of like a day to teach them how to use the weapons." I say and Aunt Hermione smiles.

"That's awesome! Is that your uniform?" Aunt Hermione asks gesturing toward my bright green jumpsuit.

"Yeah it is. I took a little nap after I got home." I say and Aunt Hermione nods her head.  
"Understandable. So how've you been feeling lately?" She asks.

"Things are a lot better actually." I say and she nods her head.  
"Have you spoken to Scorp at all?" She asks and I nod my head.

"Umm yeah we're back together now. We actually just got back together today." I say and she smiles.

"That's wonderful!" She exclaims and I nod my head.

"I know. I missed him so much!" I say and she smiles.  
"So where is he?" She asks.

"Umm talking to his dad in the kitchen. Sounded kinda serious." I say and Aunt Hermione shrugs.

"Probably, just telling him bye. I'm sure nothings wrong." Aunt Hermione says and I nod my head.

"Well we're all packed." My mum says as she walks down the stairs.

"Mum." I say and she smiles.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" my mum asks.

"Fine." I say and she smiles.

"Are you and Scorpius?" my mum asks and I nod my head.  
"Yeah. We're okay." I say and my mum smiles.

"Good. I feel a lot better about leaving you here." My mum says and she smiles.

I nod my head and she hugs me tightly.

"Promise me you'll keep yourself safe." My mum says.

"I'm the one that's worried about you." I say and she smiles.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't done this before." My mum says smiling slightly.

I smile a little bit, and she hugs me once more.

"Where's Scorpius? I want to see him." My mum says breaking the hug.

"In the kitchen talking to his dad." I say and my mum smiles.

"That's good." She says and she pats my arm and goes off to greet Aunt Hermione.

James walks into the door laughing as Al follows him, a pretty girl by his side.

"Hey Lils." James says laughing as Al turns beet red.

"Hey Jamie, what's wrong with Al?" I ask and he laughs even harder.

"Well dear sister, I caught these two getting all hot and heavy." James says snickering even more, and I laugh.

"Oh boy." I say laughing.

"Hey at least I'm not like Lily, who by the way mum did you kno-" Al starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Albus Severus Potter shut the fuck up!" I scream at him and my mum looks at me.

"Lily Luna Potter I never want to hear that again!" my mum exclaims at me and I roll my eyes.

"I won't." I say and then I whisper under my breath, "Let you hear."

Al glares at me and my mum sighs.

"Al what were you saying that got Lily so upset?" my mum asks.

I shoot him daggers, and James gives him a scary look.

"Nothing it's just that Lily, is being a little hypocrite." Al says glaring at me.

I roll my eyes.

"How so?" my aunt Hermione asks.

"Hey 'Mione what's hypocrite mean?" Uncle Rona asks and we all break out into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Aunt Hermione shakes her head.

Al shrugs and the girl on his arm smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

"Hey mum what's with all the trunks?" James asks.

"Well kids, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I are going off on a raid, and it might take a while since we're also going to be tracking down the Death Eaters." My mum says.

"I want to go!" James declares and Al nods his head.

"Yeah I want to go!" Al agrees and I roll my eyes.  
"I already tried that idot." I murmur and Al childishly sticks his tongue out at me.

I flip him off since my mum is on the couch and the only one who can see is Uncle Ron.

"No, absolutely not." My father says coming down the stairs hauling his trunk.

"Awww come on dad!" James and Al plead.

"No, kids. It's not going to happen ever." My father says firmly.

"But dad!" James protests.

"No." My dad says and I roll my eyes.

"Fine." James grumbles and Al folds his arms across his chest.

They looked exactly like they were 4, and 5 again, and Rae tugs on Al's arm and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Al would you care to introduce us to this lovely girl?" my mum asks smiling slightly.

"This is Rae. Rae that's my Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, my mum, my dad, my brother, and my sister." Al says and Rae nods her head.

"I remember silly." Rae says.

"Oh how lovely it is to see you again Rae. I didn't recognize you." My mum says.

"Rae, isn't your brother Logan?" my dad asks.  
"Yes. Logan's a bit overprotective, but I'm glad he's on a date with Roxanne or else he'd be having a fit. It's nice to see you all again." Rae says smiling.

Rae was pretty with long blonde hair, curled sweetly, with big blue eyes, and she was wearing a cute Hollister white lace dress, with white sparkly high heels, and a cute military jacket.

"Lily." Scorp says walking into the room, a weird look on his face.

"Hey what is it?" I ask and my father glares.

"You're back together again?" my father asks and my mum shoots him a look.

"Harry, don't." my mum says.

"Yeah, we got back together today." I say and Scorp looks at me.

"Nice to know." My father says turning away and I roll my eyes.

"My dad wants to talk to us for some reason." Scorp says and there's a certain glint in his eye.

"About what?" I ask and Scorp shrugs.

"I think he knows about the baby." Scorp whispers in my ear, then he kisses my neck for a cover up.

"Get a room." James mutters and I roll my eyes.

"How?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Is that Rae Pierce?" Scorp asks and Rae smiles.  
"Scorpius, it's nice to see you." Rae says smiling slightly.

"How's Logan?" Scorp asks.

"Fine." Rae says smiling slightly.

I look over at my Aunt and Uncle and see that they have crammed all of the trunks and things into a small backpack with an extendable charm on it.

"It's time to go." My dad says and I nod my head.

"Lils, you take care of yourself okay." My uncle Ron says ruffling my hair.

"Yes Uncle Ron." I say and he smiles and goes to say bye to my brothers.

"I love you sweetie, be careful okay." Aunt Hermione says hugging me quickly then going off to hug my brothers.

"Lily." My mum says and she hugs me tightly.

"Mum." I say and she hugs me even tighter.

"Yes baby?" She asks.

"I'm gonna miss you." I say and she nods her head.  
"I'm going to miss you too, baby." My mum says shakily and she laughs slightly as she pulls away and brushes a piece of hair out of my face.

"Be safe." I say and she nods her head.

"I will, baby. I don't know why I keep on calling you baby, you've grown up so much. You're an adult now. You're so grown up, and beautiful. And you and Scorp are so serious. I just want you to be careful okay baby." My mum says and I nod my head.

"I will be mum." I say and she nods her head and lets me go.

I watch as she walks over to say goodbye to my brothers.

"Lils." My dad says and he hugs me tightly.

"Daddy." I whisper like I had when I was so much younger, and things were so different.

"Listen to me, you have to stay safe. And if something happens to me or your mum…." My father says and I cut him off.

"No. Nothings going to happen." I say and he smiles and ruffles my hair.

"I don't want you to fight, okay. It's my fight. I don't give a damn what that prophecy says. If it gets worse, I want you to take off with your brothers, cousins, and Scorp, and I want you to get out of here. I want you to go as far away from here as possible." My father says.

"Dad. I don't want to run. I'm tired of running." I say and my father looks at me.

"Promise me, Lilsy." My dad says.

"I promise." I whisper and I press my head into his shoulder and cross my fingers behind my back.

If it comes down to a fight, I was not going to run.  
I couldn't.

I had to bring my baby girl into a safe world, and I needed to not have to worry about anyone I love being killed.

"Your mum's right you know. You're so grown up. I don't know what happened to my little girl. One day you were so little and the next day you were all grown up." My dad says and I smile.

"I'll always be you're little girl, dad. Just a more grown up version." I say and he hugs me tightly again.

_**Hey guys; So I'm nearing the end of this story! But I promise there will be lots more to come! I'm going to try to get this story done with (not the whole sequel thing) by this Friday cuz I will be going on vaca till Wednesday and then I'll have a crap load of school work to make up! Anyway I hope you loved it! And as always review (:**_


	34. Family Secrets

My parents, and aunt and uncle had just left.

Al was upstairs with Rae in his room, James was sitting on the couch, and Scorp and I were standing tense.

Mr. Malfoy hadn't left with my family, apparently he was waiting to talk to us.

Roxanne, Fred, Hugo, Dominique, Rose, Louis, and Lucy were on their way over.

"Lily, your parents are expecting me to meet them in twenty minutes. Now would be a good time to have a word." Mr. Malfoy says and I nod my head.

"Umm… sure." I say and Scorp grips my hand tightly.

"Alone." Mr. Malfoy says eyeing James.

"James why don't you go make sure Al and Rae aren't having sex? I don't think we need another er problem." I say and James looks at me and Scorp then nods his head.

"Oh Ally boy!" James shouts racing up the stairs.

I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"Sit." Mr. Malfoy says and he sits on the chair, and Scorp and I sit on the couch.

"Dad what is it?" Scorp asks squeezing my hand.

"I seen you two talking today. You're pregnant aren't you?" Draco asks me .

"Yeah." I say and he nods his head.  
"I thought so. It's Scorp's isn't it?" Draco asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah." I say.

"Lily has it been growing fast? Showing signs it shouldn't be? Kicking?" Draco asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah how did you know?" I ask as my baby kicks again.  
"This is what I feared." Draco says rising to his feet and pacing.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Scorp asks and Draco puts his face in his hands.  
"Scorpius just…. Don't." Draco says and Scorp looks taken aback.

"Don't what, Dad?" Scorp asks and Draco rubs his temples.

"Scorpius. Don't call me dad." Draco says and Scorp looks like he just got slapped.

"Dad is this about mum? I'm sorry." Scorp says and Draco shakes his head.  
"No. Scorp that's not what this is about." Draco says.

"Then what is this about dad?" Scorp asks looking confused.

"I'm so sorry, Scorpius. Your mum never wanted you to know this. I never would've told you." Draco says and Scorp looks weird.

"Tell me what?" Scorp asks.

"Scorpius you're not my son." Draco says and my mouth gapes open.

"What?" I hiss.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Scorp shouts.

"Your mum, Astoria. She got pregnant with you when we were very young. But she put a time freezing spell on you, and then she waited to have you until she felt she was ready." Draco says.

'Then who the fuck is my dad?" Scorp shouts and I look around in shock as my baby continues kicking.

"Scorpius, he did this. Your mum didn't want this. He wanted an heir to bring him back just in case things went south." Draco says and I place a hand over my stomach.

"Who is my father?" Scorpius shouts.

"Tom Riddle." Draco says and Scorp looks confused.

"I've never fucking heard of him." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"Voldemort was born as Tom Marvolo Riddle." Draco says and my hand flies to my mouth in shock.

Scorp sits there frozen, our mouths gaping open.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Scorp shouts rising to his feet angrily, getting out his wand and pointing it at Draco.

"Scorp don't!" I say and I grab his wrist.

"Lily! Do you fucking know what this means?" Scorp shouts and I place my hand over my stomach.

"Scorp I'm not dumb, but you need to calm down." I say and Draco looks at us both.

"There's more." Draco says.

"Oh great. Just fucking great." Scorp says and I grab his hand and force him to sit back down.

"What is it? Is it going to affect my baby?" I ask.

"Since Astoria placed the time stopping spell on Scorpius, it messed with the magic he was born with. Your baby's growing fast is it not?" Draco asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah she's kicking, and." I say pausing to look at my slightly bigger stomach, "Getting bigger."

"It's because of the magic in her blood and the time stopping spell. She's going to grow fast." Draco says and I look at him.

"So she's a Riddle?" I ask my voice choking up.

"Yes. She'll be the most powerful witch with the blood in her." Draco says.

"Which also means that he's going to try to take her away from me." I say and Scorp looks at me sadly.

"Lily I'm so sorry." Scorp says and I shake my head as a tear runs down my cheek.

"Yes it does." Draco says and his phone beeps.

"No." I choke out and Scorp wraps his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, red." Scorp whispers over and over again, holding me tight.

"Lily, Scorp, I have to go. Just know this. You're going to have the baby before we're back. Whatever you're parents told you, we're not going to be back for a while, maybe never. I wanted to let you know this." Draco says nodding at me.

"Thank you." I murmur and he nods his head.

"Scorp, you'll always be my son. And I never want you to blame yourself for Astoria's death. It's not your fault. I'm so sorry." Draco says and Scorp nods his head.

Draco leaves and I hear his crack as he aparates.

Tears splatter my cheeks and I dig my face into Scorp's chest.

"I'm so sorry, red. I guess I should leave." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"No. Don't ever leave. I can't bear to lose you again. When I said I wanted you forever I meant it. And I don't care who your dad is, or what blood is in your veins. I love you, and I want you forever." I say and he kisses my hair.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Scorp asks.

"You're you." I say and I make sure my body is as close to his as possible.

"I love you, red." Scorp whispers holding me against his chest, and I lay my head down.

I close my eyes and Scorp kisses my cheeks.

I make a cradle for my stomach, as I snuggle up against Scorp.

Shock was coursing through my veins yet I decide to slip away just for a little while longer, I had had a long day anyway.

I close my eyes as Scorp softly strokes my hair.

I succumb to sleep, as my baby kicks, and Scorp strokes my back.

_**Hey guys; So I think there is going to be 1-2 more chapters and I will try to have them up by Friday. Again the sequel probably won't be started till I get back from vaca sorry! Anyway as always review!**_


	35. The Beginning of an End

With those few words my world had been shattered.

With the words in the past few months everything had changed.

The third Wizarding War was starting again.

We were getting antsy just sitting there, not able to do anything.

In the days that followed my family leaving, my cousins arrived.

My house was filled to the brim with my cousins, they all greet me kindly, yet they know something's up behind my empty green eyes.

My baby was growing fast, and at some point I had to tell everyone about it.

They were shocked, but then happy, and then Scorp told them about his parentage they were even more shocked, to say the least.

I didn't understand the way the world worked.

This wasn't t fair.

To finally be happy and then have all it ripped away, it was senseless.

Scorp grew distant in the days to come, the only time we spent together was when he occasionally squeezed my hand on the couch, or when he curled up to me in my bed.

The news wasn't great.

I knew that Voldemort would be after Scorp and my little girl once he found out.

Scorp's parentage scared me sometimes, but he's nothing like Voldemort.

He's kind, sweet, caring, loving, courageous, and noble.

I wasn't the only one frightened by Scorp's parentage.

He was more frightened than anyone.

That's why he grew distant, claiming that he might just explode one day and we'd have no control and he'd end up like his father.

Of course I told him that he's nothing like him, but it didn't work.

So now here we all sit in my living room, watching the news and waiting for the death section.

"What are you thinking about?" Scorp asks and I smile at him.

"How much I want this baby out before it makes me fat." I say and Scorp throws his head back laughing.

"Don't worry, red. I'll love you either way." Scorp says and James rolls his eyes.

All the guys in the room except Scorp, seem to roll their eyes, or gag.

"Lils, is gonna turn into a giant balloon." James says and I shoot a glare at him.

"Are you looking to be in the death section tonight James?" I say my green eyes dangerous.

James rolls his eyes, "Oooo scary Lils."

"You're such a git." I say and Rose silences us.

"The news is on be quiet." Rose says and I turn my head back to the TV.

The Third Wizarding War was getting worse.

The Death Toll for muggles was at the thousands, and for wizards it was even higher.

Apparently no one worth mentioning was in the death section, because it was empty, and I could feel the room, relax.

"Oh wait." The news reporter says as a single picture comes on the screen for the death section.

Ollivander the wand maker was dead.

"That's terrible." Rose says and my fists unclench.

"Just be happy that it's not our family." I say.

"Yeah." Roxanne says, and Logan squeezes her hand.

Logan had arrived after he heard Rae and Roxanne were here, and Roxanne literally forced him to stay with her.

"Let's turn this off." Rose says and she snatches the remote away from Hugo.

"Oi who says I was done!" Hugo exclaims and Rose rolls her eyes.

"Oh shut it will you." Rose says and Hugo glares.

"Lucy is something wrong?" Dominique asks brushing her younger sisters hair.

"I'm scared." Lucy says.

Lucy was the baby of the family, only thirteen.

"I know, Luc. We're all scared. But hey look at Lily and Scorp they're scared but they're fighting it. So is Roxanne and Logan, and I'm sure Al and Rae will be too." Dom says and Lucy sighs.

"I hate being the baby of the family." Lucy says and I smile.

"That just means you're gonna have a ton of older cousins and sisters looking over you." I say and she smiles.

"Is that how you feel with your brothers?" Lucy asks and I smile.

"Yes but they're more annoying than anything. They're gits." I say and Lucy laughs and Al and James glare.  
"Well thanks baby sister." James says.

"Yeah I reckon I'll remember that." Al says and I roll my eyes.  
"Except for Teddy, he's awesome." I say and James and Al raise their eyebrows.

"Oh really?" James asks.

"Yeah, he's the best big brother ever." I say and James and Al tackle me.

"What the hell you guys?" I shout and they tickle me.  
"Come on admit it, we're your favorites." Al says.

"You guys wouldn't be my favorites if Teddy died. I still wouldn't like you." I say and they tickle me even harder.

"You are so lucky your pregnant you know that!" Al says and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah we would have you on the ground." James says and I roll my eyes.

"Oh would you two just shut up." I mutter as they finally stop.

"Come on Lils, you know you love us." James says and Scorp rolls his eyes.

"Alright come on you two you're gonna get the baby excited." Scorp says rolling his eyes at my two idiot brothers.

My brothers plop down on the couch then they sit on either side of my squeezing me to death.  
"I'm gonna be her favorite uncle! Uncle J!" James says and I roll my eyes.

"Noo Uncle Jamie." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"No way!" James shouts.

"Aww he's a cute Uncle Jamie! Oh yes he is!" I exclaim pinching James cheeks.

"Get off me." James says and I smirk.

"That's what all your girlfriends say Jamie." I say and he glares as the room fills with laughter.

"Really? You couldn't let one go?" James says and I smirk.

"That's what they said too." I say and he tickles me again.

"That was a pretty good one." Al says and James snaps his head up to glare at Al.

"Er anyway Lils, any baby names?" Al asks quickly changing the subject.

"Umm I have an idea but I want to hear what Scorp thinks too." I say.

"Well, red. I've been thinking that we should name it Lily Junior." Scorp says and I look at him.

"Oh no. We can save that for grandchildren." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"So what ideas do you have?" Scorp asks.

"Okay so you know the name Mackenzie?" I ask and he nods his head.

"Well I was thinking Kenzie." I say and Scorp smiles.

"I love it." He says and I smile too.

"You do?" I ask and he nods his head.

"What do have for the middle name?" Scorp asks.

"I was thinking Kenzie Astoria." I say and Scorp smiles.

"How about Kenzie Marie Astoria." Scorp says and I smile.

"That's beautiful!" I say and he smiles.

"Does our little Kenzie like that?" Scorp asks placing a hand on my stomach.

My baby kicks and Scorp smiles, "I'll take that as a yes."

"You guys say her full name again!" Roxanne says and Logan smiles.

"Kenzie Marie Astoria Riddle." I say and Scorp raises his eyebrows as does everyone else in the room.

"It's her last name." I say and Scorp looks at me.

"Are you sure Lily? Kenzie Marie Astoria Potter is a nice name too." Scorp says.

"How about this Kenzie Marie Astoria Riddle Potter." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"Are you sure you want to have Riddle in there at all?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.  
"Yeah I'm sure." I say and he smiles.

"Kenzie Potter." Scorp says.

"It's pretty." Lucy says.

"I like it." Dom says.

"Nice." Rose says.

"Oh Lily, I love it!" Roxanne exclaims.

"Scorp can we choose our own godfather and godmother?" I ask and Scorp nods his head.

"You're choosing godmother right?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.

"Roxanne, will you be our babies godmother?" I ask and she smiles wide.

"Really? Thanks cuz." Roxanne says and she hugs me tight.  
"Oh boy." Scorp says.

Oh.

Scorp had to choose between Logan and my brothers, his best friends.

"Umm So Logan, Al, and James can be godfather." Scorp says and I laugh.  
"Hey why not." I say and then I glare at my brothers.

"None of you will be in my hospital room I can gurantee it." I say and they shrug.

"Hey what about me?" Fred asks a devilish smile on his face.

"Yes Fred. I guess the baby's gonna have a lot of godfathers." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"Rox. Have fun with that." I say and she smiles.

"Four godfathers? Oh boy." Roxanne says and I smile.

I hear a crash outside and I jump up.

Then I realize it came from a long way away, and I look up at the darkening sky.

The sky was filled with smoke, and the red fire of an explosion.

My family comes to my side as we all stare out the window.

Scorp comes up next to me, and Roxanne is on my other side.

The sky was overcome with darkness, thunder, lightning, and rain spilling out.

My heart almost stops beating in my chest.

I touch my hand to my stomach, then look at Scorp.

The danger that was coming was more powerful than me.

But was it more powerful than us put together?

Scorp takes my hand, and I know that no matter what I had him.

Voldemort was taking over everything.

But he wouldn't me, or Scorp, or my baby, or my family.

That was something I refused to let him have.

_** Hey guys; So this is my last chapter for this story! But there will be a sequel I promise! I'm considering doing a prequel too, but I might not. Anyway so there might have been a little confusion with my last chapter, 'Family Secrets' umm so Voldemort wanted a son to be able to bring him back if something happened to him so he got Astoria pregnant, and then she put a time freezing spell on the baby because she wasn't ready. And then she fell in love with Draco and they waited a while before they took the time freezing spell off. So I hope that helps lol. Anyway thanks for all the amazing reviews I love reading them it's a big encourager to write more (js)! Anyway as always review (:**_


End file.
